Love Isn't Just a Memory
by nimerin
Summary: Kagome has gone back to her time to relax and forget about demons. It doesn't work the way she planned.
1. Chapter one: Bunny nightmares

Hey this is the gnome princess Nimerin. This is my first fanfic so bear with me while I try to figure things out, (I'm slow too so u know u may have to be patient.) Also there will be some (very little) Japanese in here, if I misspell any of it I would appreciate it if u would inform me. Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All I own is lint, and it isn't even the good kind. Well, that and the occasional dust bunny.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter One: Bunny Nightmares (um….. )

"Inuyasha! I have to go back, I have exams I have to study for!" A girl with raven hair down her back and stormy blue eyes in a green sailor school uniform stood in front of an old well in the middle of a forest. She had her slender hands clasped beneath her pale chin in a pleading manner. Before her stood a boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, and silver-white dog ears. He was a hanyou, son of a great taiyoukai and a human mother. At his side was a rusty old katana given to him by his father that held a secret awesome power. More importantly, at this current moment anyway, he had a nenju necklace on that bound his spirit if a certain young miko uttered a certain command.

"Your not going anywhere, wench. We still have more shards to find!" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked the path to the well. 

Kagome sighed and balled her fists at her side, her dark bangs hiding her eyes. " Inuyasha…" She started sadly.

"Yeah…" He asked her reluctantly.

"Osuwari!" She screamed loud enough to startle the little birdies out of their perch in the trees. Inuyasha splatted face first into the ground twitching violently.

"See you in a week!" Kagome called happily over her shoulder. With a small wave she leapt into the well and disappeared from Sengoku Jidai.

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the dirt when the subduing spell wore off. For a brief moment one could glimpse the loneliness in his eyes. " Stupid wench." He mumbled as he leapt off to the Goshinboku tree with demon speed.

------------------------------

Kagome climbed the rope ladder until she was out of the well on her side. Grabbing her now depleted backpack off the ground she raced to her house to greet her family. "Mama, Souta, Jii-chan. I'm home." She called loudly. Suddenly, on the second story of the house, one heard a large thud and frantic scrambling as small feet ran across the floor. Soon enough Souta came charging down the stairs flinging himself at his older sister. 

"Nee-chan, you're home!" He cried out in youthful exuberance. 

Kagome tussled his brown hair as she gazed at him adoringly. "Hai."

"Kagome, dear, it is nice to have you home again." A middle aged woman with short brown hair and kind eyes appeared out of the kitchen holding a dish cloth in her hands. "I'm making oden, it will be ready in a moment. You can go wash up first if you want. Kagome?" Her mother then noticed her daughter's glazed eyes, vacant look, goofy smile, and small tendril of drool that slipped from her lips. 

Souta looked up as he waved his hand in front of his sister's face; getting no response he snickered. "She's in one of her oden appreciation dazes."

Kagome's mother walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. Coming back to her senses, Kagome blinked a few times before looking utterly confused. "Um…were you standing this close a minute ago?"

Mrs. Higurashi merely shook her head and sent her daughter on her way to the nearest bathroom. "Go get washed up dear."

Everyone was already seated at the table when Kagome walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she saw dinner she raced to the table. " Oden, oden, oden…" She chanted happily.

An elderly man smiled at his granddaughter. "It's good to see you Kagome. Did I ever tell you the origin of oden?"

Kagome had already begun to inhale her oden, oblivious to the rest of the world. The only response she offered between bites was her hunger fueled mantra, "Oden, mm.., oden."

"Kagome?" the old man sighed sensing the futility of the situation.

Souta giggled, "It's a good thing none of the youkai nee-chan faces come bearing oden. I'm sure she would totally forget they were dangerous and start chowing down."

"Yes, but I'm sure as soon as the youkai saw her devouring her food they would run away in terror." Jii-chan added.

Her mother sighed, "I never could teach her proper eating habits when it came to oden."

Finally, after eating her fill of oden Kagome set down her bowl and let out a contented sigh. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Did you say something Jii-chan?" Jii-chan and Souta face faulted while her mother remained serene.

"So dear, it seemed like you were gone longer than usual this time, any thing interesting happen?"

"Um… well, we heard of a shard rumor east of Kaede's village and went to go check it out. It turns out a rabbit youkai had gotten a hold of the shard. Inuyasha beat it no problem. It just took us so long to get back because we had to travel so far to get the demon."

"Wow, Inuyasha is so cool!" Cried Souta in true hero worship style. 

"Yep. Well, I think I am going to take a bath now. Thanks for the yummy oden Mama."

"No problem dear."

As Kagome made her way up the stairs to the second story bathroom she thought about what she had neglected to tell her family. Like the part where the shard had mutated the rabbit to gross proportions and had given it an awful nasty temper. A temper that had resulted in Sango with a severely sprained ankle, a deep gash across Miroku's forehead, a couple of claw marks across her back, and Inuyasha had gotten some pretty serious cuts and bruises. Inuyasha had finally defeated it after a series of Kaze no Kizu. Oh, not to mention Shippo was now having nightmares about fluffy bunnies.

She slipped out of her dirt encrusted uniform and into the warm bath water. She sighed deeply as she felt her muscles begin to relax in the soothing warmth. 'I sure miss hot baths. Hot springs really aren't that bad; but then Sango and I always have to worry about Miroku lurking about.' She grabbed a loofa and began to gently cleanse the wounds on her back. 'They really aren't that bad. Especially when I think about how bad Inuyasha was injured. Thank Kami he heals fast. Inuyasha… I wonder what he is doing right now.'

----------------------

A young kitsune was hopping around the base of the God tree. "Inuyasha, how long did Kagome say she was going to be gone?"  
"Get lost." Inuyasha grumbled from his perch on a high branch."

"Oi, you jerk! I just want to know when Kagome is coming back." The kit screamed angrily.

"Never! Now get lost.!" 

Shippo transformed into his pink balloon form and latched onto Inuyasha's head. "What did you do this time you big idiot?"

Inuyasha swatted him away and settled into a higher branch with his back turned away from Shippo. "I didn't do nothing, now just go bug someone else."

Shippo landed somewhat ungracefully on his head. When he had righted himself he scrambled off to safer company. 

'She always goes back to her stupid time for those tests. It's not my fault the wench leaves me."

The nagging voice in back of his head decided to put in its two cents. 'She might not leave so much if you were nicer.'

'I'm nice.'

'Calling her a stupid bitch isn't nice.'

'Well, she is'

'Baka'

'Shut up! Stupid voice. Leave me alone.'

'Look you bastard, you better not fucking tell me to leave you alone.'

'Oh, such language. They say only stupid people curse because they don't have the intelligence to express themselves properly.'

'You use foul language enough you hypocrite.'

'That's different, I'm the tough guy, your supposed to be smart.'

'You're right, cursing is for people with small minds; but I had to use it or else your puny skills of comprehension would have failed to grasp my meaning and you definitely wouldn't have listened.'

'Urgh…bastard.' Inuyasha snorted and preceded to ignore himself.

----------------------

Kagome stepped out of the tub wrapping a fluffy white towel around her porcelain, currently wet skin. A phone could be heard ringing downstairs as she made her way to her room.

"Kagome, it's Eri on the telephone."

"Um…okay mama, I have to get dressed but I will be down in a bit."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Higurashi's muffled voice could be heard as she stalled Eri for a few moments. Kagome quickly changed into her navy blue flannel pjs and padded down the stairs. Her mother handed her the phone. 

"Thanks mama." Kagome said as she took the receiver form her mother. "Hi Eri."

"Hey Kagome. I am so glad you are feeling better. Rabies must have been awful, I mean I can't believe the zoo let a wild koala attack you like that."

"Eh…eh…um…yeah…" Kagome's tightly clenched fist raised poised for the blow as her left eye began to twitch. 'Jii-chan is so going to die. Not only does he make lame diseases but now he makes up lame stories about how I got them.' Kagome seethed in her mind. "I am all better now Eri."

"Great! How would you like to come with us to the mall and movies tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Kay, meet us at the north entrance of the mall at two-thirty."

"Alright, no prob. See you tomorrow Eri." Kagome hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to speak with her mother. "Mama, I am going out with Eri and the girls tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. What time are you leaving and when are you coming back."

"Well, I am meeting them at two-thirty. We are going to the mall and a movie se we probably won't be getting back until around eight."

"Okay."

"Kay, well I am going to go to bed now. Love ya."

"Love you too Kagome. Sleep well." 

Kagome went back to her room and climbed into her bed. Buyo soon followed and curled up by her head. Kagome gave Buyo a gentle pet and fell asleep to her cats contented purring.


	2. Chapter two: Avalanche

Hello again, you people just can't get rid of me. I'm posting this chapter so soon after the last one because in truth I have must of chapter for already written; I just haven't had a chance to type it all. This chapter is kinda short 'cause my fingers started to hurt. Sorry. NIMERIN

Trillian: Thanks for your review. You made me very happy. I wasn't even going to post my story, but I was blackmailed (No chocolate for a week. There was just no way.) O well, now I'm glad I did. 

Disclaimer: I cleaned my room today so now I'm down to only owning lint.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Two: Avalanche

In a small hut back in Sengoku Jidai four figures were sleeping through the last few moments of the early morning. The lithe form of the taijya was curled around the two balls of fluff otherwise known as Kirara and Shippo. One of her hands was extended a slight ways away from her bedding. During the night the houshi had unknowingly slipped his un-cursed hand over hers. Kirara was the first to rouse and uncurl. When she spotted the moment the moment of sweetness she mewled happily but then shook her head. If Sango woke up she would no doubt be embarrassed which would result in a fairly bruised houshi. Not one to appreciate loud noises in the morning, the fire cat padded over and gently removed his hand. Satisfied with her handy work she then proceeded to awaken her mistress with gently nudging on her shoulder.

"Mm… Morning already Kirara?" Sango muttered as she steadily blinked the remaining sleep from her eyes. She stroked her pets head and raised her body to a seated position, her long dark hair spilling over her shoulders. The houshi watched all of this with a soft expression. He had awoken when Sango had spoken given he was such a light sleeper.

"Morning dearest Sango."

Sango yawned and looked at him blandly, though a suspicious red tint was seen creeping to her cheeks. "Morning Houshi-sama. Why don't you go get some water? I'll wake Shippo and start breakfast."

"Alright." Miroku got up and exited the hut carrying the canteen Kagome had brought from her time on one of her visits. As he passed the Goshinboku tree he felt a powerful youki. "Inuyasha , Sango is starting breakfast while I get the water. Why don't you join us?"

"Keh."

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he took aim and launched the canteen into the tree. Seconds later a thud could be heard as the projectile struck its intended target, ie: the back of Inuyasha's head. Miroku was slightly surprised it actually hit him. 'He really is still upset. I shouldn't be so surprised though, he's like this every time Kagome-sama goes back to her time.'

"Damnit Bouzu! What was that for?" The hanyou bellowed as he leapt from his perch to stand before him. Inuyasha swiped at him but he quickly dodged and bopped him on the head with his staff; all the while with lidded eye and bored expression.

"Inuyasha, we are your companions, you should come and join us."

"You mean watch you get a concussion because you can't keep your hands to yourself you damn hentai."

"I am a houshi, Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted and leapt back into his tree.

"You could at least gibe me back the canteen." Miroku called after him. Moments later it came plummeting through the branches and onto Miroku's head. Miroku promptly fell to the ground. After a minute he was back on his feet and headed towards the stream.

"That Bouzu recovers from concussions faster than any human I have ever seen."

------------------------------

Loud beeping echoed through Kagome's room as she fumbled for the 'off' switch on her alarm clock. She finally struck the button and rolled over on her back pulling the covers up over her head. "Since when does my alarm sound like a semi-truck backing into the house?" She threw the blankets off and stretched lazily before stumbling into the bathroom.

After she had dressed in a light blue sleeveless sundress she headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was at the sink washing and her brother was already seated at the table devouring his food. Kagome pulled out a chair across from him and began to eat. "Morning Mama, Souta." She said between bites. Souta glanced up at her in response and then continued shoveling his food in his mouth.

"Morning dear." Her mother replied cheerily. "How do you like your new alarm clock?"

Kagome stopped mid-bite and winced; Souta caught her look and grinned. She glared back at him in response. "It's great mama, Arigato."

"No problem dear."

Kagome ducked her head from her brother's amused stare and finished her breakfast quietly as she sunk into thought. 'I would prefer Inuyasha's big mouth yelling to that noisy alarm. Hmph, I'm even almost sure I would rather wake up to Sesshoumaru attacking. At least with that I can hear myself think. Even if it is only to debate whether that fluffy thing is a tail or if he's some sort of medieval cross dresser.' (Um… sorry Sess fans I really do like him, but c'mon, what is that thing?) Kagome giggled at the thought as she carried her dishes to the sink and kissed her mother on the cheek. "That was a yummy breakfast Mama, arigato."

"Your welcome."

"Nee-chan, wanna play video games?"

"Well, I was going to get in a little studying."

"You're just afraid I'm going to beat you."

"You? Beat me? There is no way."

"Prove it."

"Fine. You. Me. Living room. Five minutes. Prepare to meet your doom." Souta cheered and ran into the living room to get the game setup. Kagome grabbed two sodas out the fridge and followed him.

*Two hours later*

"Aw… no fair, that's the fifth match you've won in a row." 

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "That's what happens when you challenge the supreme master of the video game."

Souta bust out laughing. "You've been spending too much time with Inuyasha-onii-chan." He gasped between breaths.

Kagome glanced in a nearby mirror and was surprised to see herself standing in Inuyasha arrogant pose number three. She promptly smacked herself on the forehead and fell to the ground trying to hide her obvious blush. When she had gotten it under control she spared her still laughing brother a glare. "You can stop laughing now you know."

Tears rolled down Souta's cheeks. "Actually, I don't think I can; and my sides are starting to hurt."

Kagome tossed a sofa pillow at her brother's head and started towards her room. "Brat." She huffed under her breath.

She went up to her room and sat at her desk. She then laid her forehead on the cold surface to lower the head from her still slightly present blush. On the desk was a pile of text books and assignments. They were so numerous that the towering pile threatened to fall at any moment. Oh wait, scratch that. They did; right on top of her resting head too. Kagome held back her frustrated scram and began to pick up the now scattered pile. 'I've been so busy in the past that my work now presents a health hazard here. If I'm not attacked by demons I'm attacked by neglected books.' She groaned and stacked the books neatly back on her desk. Then, she picked up the first book on the pile and resolved to complete all the assignments for that subject before taking a break. "Now, let's get started." Kagome read the cover of the book; crickets chirped in the silence that followed. "MATH!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "I must have made someone very upset to deserve this much torture." Kagome then got down to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I totally forgot to ask for reviews last time. I really do want them, I'm just very forgetful sometimes. Please review. It makes me happy, and don't you want little ole me to be happy?


	3. Chapter three: Shinku

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am on a roll, don't expect this to continue though; classes start Monday and I have a part time job so I won't have that much time. I do tend to get bored in class though so I should write some.

If you want to read something insanely stupid I posted another story today, FooFoo Revisted. (Well, actually two stories but other one is more serious.)

Disclaimer: AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! All my lint disappeared I think someone stole it. I own nothing now. I think I am going to crawl into a dark corner and cry until it comes back.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Three: Shinku

Kagome dropped her pencil and began flexing her cramped fingers trying to get the feeling back in them. She leaned back in her chair making it balance on the two back legs. She let out a small puff of breath that slightly shifted her bangs. 'Geez, that was hard. My hand is even going numb from all that writing, and my brain, humph, it has gone numb from overwork.' Suddenly the chair tipped backwards and she tumbled back with it. Her legs were sprawled in the air and her arms splayed about as her head began a dull but persistent throb. With her head tilted at such an angle she was able to glimpse at the clock which was blinking 2:17 in neon green. "Kya! I am going to be so late!" Kagome scrambled to her feet and righted her rumpled clothing before snatching her purse and racing out the door at such speed to make Kouga jealous. "Bye mama." She called over her shoulder as she tore across the shrine.

She raced through the streets trying her best to avoid bumping in into people while maintaining mach three speed. She finally made it to the mall fourteen minutes late and out of breath. "Hi, *pant*, I am *Pant* so sorry that *pant* I am late." Kagome breathed and tried to regain her composure.

"Oh, that's fine Kagome-chan." Eri smiled.

"Yep, you didn't have to wear yourself out. We don't want you getting sick again." Ayumi added.

"Wow, when did you learn to run that fast?" Yuka inquired.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Heh eh… don't worry about me. Let's go shopping." She waved their comments off and gently pushed them into the mall.

~A few hours later~

"Wow, that was a great movie."

"Yep, the lead actor was so hot."

"I wish I could play opposite him."

"I wish I could do way more than that."

"Yuka! You are so bad!"

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

Eri blushed. "What…? I wouldn't, I mean. That's just. Hmph."

"I know Kagome agrees with me. Right?"

"Sure, whatever Yuka."

"See!"

"Kagome! You of all people." Eri gasped scandalized.

Kagome blinked. "What? I was being sarcastic guys."

"Liar." Yuka poked her shoulder.

Kagome blushed. "I am not lying."  
"That's alright. I believe you Kagome."  
"Thank you, Ayumi."

"Ayumi is so naïve, she doesn't count."

"Hey!"

"What? You have never even kissed a boy before."

"So?"

"So, Kagome has Houjo and that other guy on the side."  
"Oh, yeah."

Kagome was beet red by now. "Oh yeah what?"

Yuka rolled her eyes. "Kagome you are not going to tell me you haven't even thought about this."

Kagome was exasperated. "Yuka! I have not! I haven't even kissed a guy before."

"Oh, my mistake sorry Kag-chan."

Eri giggled. "Poor Kagome. I think you almost gave her a heart attack."

"Oops, sorry."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "what am I going to do with you guys?"

"Thank us for being the supportive friends we are."  
"I was thinking something more along the lines of duct tape and locked in a dark closet." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that Kagome."

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"We will let that one slide, but that's it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh Yuka, you are so magnanimous."

"I know, aren't I great?"

"Oh get over yourself Yuka." Eri giggled as the girls continued on their way home under the light of the stars and street lamps.

"See you later!" Kagome waved as she separated from the group to walk to the rest of the way home.

"Bye." They chorused and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome turned and headed down the street lost in her thoughts. 'That was fun. It was nice to get my mind off of the shards and studying for awhile. I can't believe what Yuka was accusing me of. I mean really.' She began to blush just thinking about it. 'Hojo and I are just friends. I can't even picture us together like that. Inuyasha and I, well… who knows what we are. I mean I think we are more than just friends. I love him, I know that; but, what does he think of me?' Kagome sighed. 'No moping Kagome, no moping. I now Yuka meant him and me, not Hojo, when she said that. It's not like he would ever think of me that way even if I wanted him to.' Kagome's blush grew crimson. 'Eep. I did not just think that. Bad Kagome. I am going to have to wash my brain out with soap.'

Kagome was now two-thirds of the way home and was so deep in thought she didn't realize the streets were empty. They were also eerily quiet; the only sound was the buzzing from the broken street lamp that was flickering on and off. The wind wasn't even stirring. It was as if the world was holding its breath in anticipation of something. Just then a familiar electric sensation was tingling in the back of Kagome's mind. It traveled down her spine and sent her hair standing on edge. "Youkai." She breathed. 'A powerful one.'

She looked around warily trying to pinpoint its location. 'I wish I had my arrows. But I don't even have the shards. They are in my desk at home. Why would it be after me then? Unless it is just on e of the ones that eats people just for the fun of it. Great. Lucky me. Don't freak out. That will only make it happy. Maybe it will leave me alone if I ignore it. Oh, that is just stupid. It probably doesn't know I can sense it. Inuyasha, I wish you were here.'

Just then Kagome heard a movement behind her and she dodged to the side out of pure instinct. The demon stood in the open now. She had long crimson hair that reached her knees and flowed like blood. Her eyes were steely gray and as sharp as a knife's edge. One purple stripe adorned her right cheek and extended form her pointed ear to her equally violet lips that were twisted in a cruel smile. She had pale skin and long limbs that were barely covered by her red and black jumpsuit. She raised one hand level to her chest in a threatening manner. Each of her stunningly sharp claws glinting in the lamplight. Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and prepared for the worst.

"Hello little miko." The youkai spoke in a voice as smooth and cold as ice. "My name is Shinku."

Kagome took in a deep breath and willed her voice to remain calm. "What makes you think I am a miko."

Shinku's eyes narrowed sharply. "Are you calling me a fool?" She sneered revealing two deadly sharp fangs.

"No. What do you want with me?"

"Come now child. We both know you are no stranger to youkai."

"You want to kill me?"

"Hai. Nothing personal, of course. But then, those aren't my orders; least, not yet."

"Then what do you want with me."

" You, little miko, were given the ability to travel in time. I am here to steal that from you. That and everything you have gained from that experience; good and bad."

"No, I won't let you."

"There is nothing that you can do child. You are defenseless."

Kagome was trembling in fear within, but she refused to let it show. 'I don't understand how can she take that from me. What does she mean take what I have gained. This doesn't make sense."

"Who sent you?"

"It won't matter in a minute."

"Then tell me."

"No." the youkai stepped slightly closer.

'There has to be something I can use against her. Hopefully, I could distract her and then make a break for the well.' The demon jumped and tried to pounce on Kagome but she dodged again this time putting slightly more distance between them.

A harsh laugh erupted from the youkai. "You are fun to play with. Now don't make this too difficult or I may be forced to forget my orders." The youkai leapt at her again, this time though, instead of just dodging Kagome swung her purse with all her might and it connected with Shinku's face. It knocked her slightly off balance, not having expected the attack from the weak human. Kagome decided this was the best chance she was going to get and took off for safety. She was a considerable distance away when the youkai recovered from her shock. "You bitch!" she roared and took off after Kagome. She caught up quickly with her advanced speed and knocked her to the ground. Kagome hit her head hard against the pavement. She also received several cuts and bruises from the impact. Her vision was blurry as blood seeped from her injury and began to leek towards her left eye. "I was going to go easy on you, but then you had to be a bitch. You will regret it." A black glow emitted from Shinku's hand as she lowered towards her head.

Kagome struggled to remain conscious, to know what this youkai was doing to her; but she couldn't help it and she soon faded into darkness. 'Inuyasha.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Alrighty that's another chapter. And it is a cliffy too. Sorry bout that, but the way I have been typing lately it won't matter much. Please review and have a pleasant day.


	4. Chapter four: Allerium

Alright, well I am really exhausted. I had a long day at work and school and my internet just has not been cooperating. I read this chapter twice for mistakes but I can't promise my tired brain would have registered any of them. If you see any really bad ones just let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible. I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I really do appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own him, I just like to play with him.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Four: Allerium

Inuyasha was resting in his tree late that evening. He had been thinking about Kagome and the others had long ago given up trying to coax him form his brooding. He suddenly got a foreboding chill down his spine that made him go rigid. "What the fuck was that?" Just then the eerie tingling erupted up his spine again. "Something's wrong." All of his instincts were screaming that something very bad was happening. "But where…?" Inuyasha rushed off to Kaede's hut to check on the others. They were all slumbering peacefully and he couldn't detect any youkai. Still the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach would not leave him. Then it hit him. "Oh shit."

He took off towards the Bone Eater's Well and leapt in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" An agonizing scream emitted from the bottom of the well in Sengoku Jidai. "Kagome…" He moaned pathetically as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He jumped out of the well, and then back in, then out, and in, and out, and in. He was now worried beyond equivocation. He raced off to the village in hopes of convincing Kaede or Miroku to fix the well. He knew Kagome needed him and he couldn't let her down. 

"Baba, wake up. Oi, Miroku you too. C'mon get your lazy ass up. Now!"

"Inuyasha, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some manners."

"Yeah, you big jerk."  
"If you don't have a good reason I am going to hit you harder than I ever hit Miroku."

"What is the matter with ye, Inuyasha." Kaede asked after taking in his droopy ears, sullen suspiciously moist eyes, clenched jaw, and drooping shoulders. He looked absolutely dejected; like he had lost his best friend. He was afraid he might just have.

---------------------------

"Doctor I need assistance."

"What's the patient's status?"

"She has multiple lacerations and one contusion. She hasn't woken up yet."

"How long has she been like this?"

"I have no idea. Some good Samaritan was driving by and found her, they just brought her in."

"Poor thing. She's a pretty one, we may have to check for evidence of rape."

"Yes doctor, only I don't really think that's the case. Her clothes weren't in any real disarray."

"I hope you are right. Get her in room 113 and hooked up to the monitors and get an iv drip going."

Kagome heard the voices somewhere within the gray haze; though she could distinguish no forms. She blindly reached out trying to dispel the fog but the more she tried the thicken it got. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone there?" She called out expecting an answer; or at least an echo, but it was all swallowed in the void. She waited a moment and spoke in a timid voice. "Can anyone help me? Something is wrong with me, I can feel it. Help me please." No response came as She broke down crying and sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest trying to become as small as possible. She didn't even realize that she seemed to lose some of her solidity and appeared slightly transparent. She lowered her head and spoke between sobs. "Help me. Please. Someone. Anyone . Help me."

-----------------------------------

"So what is wrong baba?" Inuyasha was hovering over her shoulder as she inspected the well. 

"I know not the answer."

"Then how are you going to fix it?" He screamed.

"I must read my scrolls and see if there is anything that may help ye.."

"I don't have time for that. There is something wrong with Kagome." He replied sadly.

"What makes you think something is wrong with Kagome-chan?"

"I just can't tell"

"I do not sense anything Inuyasha."

"Look bouzu, I know what I feel. She's in trouble and the damn well isn't working so I can't go check on her."

"We have to help her." Shippo wailed as fat tears dripped down his face.

"That's why I want the damn well to work!" Inuyasha was frustrated. His Kagome was, whoops ahem…Kagome was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to help her. He ahd promised to protect her and he was failing. He couldn't fail her, his world would end if he did.

The winds started to pick up just then. It started off as a gentle breeze but it soon was a violent storm. Ominous clouds covered the sky and blocked out all the light of the full moon and stars. Lightning illuminated the sky as every bolt struck the earth around them; but it was never near enough to harm them. The thunder rolled and made the earth shake slightly as it reverberated with the sound. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of this sudden change in weather.

"This is fucking loud." Inuyasha yelled over the noise while his ears were pressed firmly against his skull.

"I sense something strange, but it doesn't have any youki and I have no idea where it is coming from." Miroku gripped his staff he had shoved in the ground to keep himself from toppling over from the wild gusts. Kirara had long since transformed and was allowing Sango to lean into her while a whimpering Shippo buried himself in her arms. "Perhaps we should get to shelter."

"I think that is a good idea."

Inuyasha merely grunted as they turned towards the village.

"Please do not depart from this place yet." A melodic voice called on the wind. The group quickly spun around in search of the voice.

"Come out you bastard and stop toying with us." Inuyasha snarled.

"I will be with you shortly my friends. Please try to be patient."

Inuyasha growled as a faint blue light began to shine in front of the well. 'That looks like the light that appears when me and Kagome travel through the well.' He observed. 

A figure began to take shape in the light. Soon the figure of a beautiful young woman could be seen. Pale blue hair fell down her back in waves and cascaded over her shoulders. Shocking navy blue eyes framed by pale blue eye lashes peered into their souls. Her skin was pale as snow and seemed to radiate light. She wore a sky blue kimono with dark blue waves accentuating the curves on her slender form. Her cerulean blue lips were poised in a small sad smile.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku quickly excused him. "I apologize for my friends manners. What he meant to say was 'may we inquire as to your name my lady.'"

The woman smiled. "It is quite alright dear houshi. My name is Allerium and I am the guardian of the waters of time. No need to introduce yourselves, I know all about every one of you."  
"Allerium-sama might I ask you a question?"

"Houshi-sama, I do not recommend you do so unless you want your taijya to inflict great bodily harm on you."

"I beg your pardon." Miroku bowed low; but it was mostly to hid the smile Allerium's comment 'your taijya'. He was happy someone else noticed she was his.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha was growing impatient.

"I have come because my well has ceased to function. Someone has cast a spell on the other side blocking any passage. Kagome must be allowed to travel here."

"Who did it?"

"I know not; nor am I able to undo the spell. My magic is limited to the flow of time."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Kagome has the ability to break the spell."

"Then why don't you go tell her how to do it."

"Something has befallen her. She would not understand what I was trying to tell her. I fear trying to speak with her about it may cause her more harm then it would good."

Inuyasha and the group blanched when they heard this. "I knew I sensed something was wrong with her."

"You were able to sense her danger even though you were here in the past. I must say I am impressed. I did not anticipate this."

"What do you mean Allerium-sama." Miroku was trying to make sense of the women's information but found he could not follow all of it.

Sango inquired. "Are you the one who allows them to travel through time?"

"Yes and no." She offered no further explanation.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, yes and no. I can not tell you anything else."

"So what the hell did you come here for?"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to placate him.

"No!"

"It is quite alright. I would be frustrated too if the person I loved was in danger and I had no way of helping them."

Inuyasha blushed deeply. "I don't love that wench. I just need her here to find the jewel shards." He sputtered.

"There is no need to deny it hanyou. It is obvious how you both feel about each other." She replied calmly.

He was about to yell at her again only a very good thought struck him, 'How we both feel. Is it possible she has feelings for me?' 

Allerium waited a moment before she spoke again knowing full well what the hanyou was thinking about. "I can help you though."

Snapped out of his pleasant daydream, Inuyasha looked at her expectantly. "Then do it."

"How can you help us Allerium-sama?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"I can create another rip in time. Time really is just the fourth dimension so it isn't as complicated as it sounds. Without a medium such as the well, however, you would not be able to tesseract directly."

"What would that mean." Sango pondered.

"That means the two times may not run exactly parallel. I will try to get them as close as possible, but I am not sure of the difference."

"What good will that do? She might be dead by then?" Inuyasha steamed.

"It is the best I can do. I do not believe her attackers intended for her to die; at least not so soon."

"But, if the times screwed then you have no idea if their intentions will have changed."

"No, I will not; but it really is the best I can do. At least I am giving you a chance. Do you want it or not?"

"Of course I want it."

"Will all of us be able to go?" Shippo squeaked. He had intended on not interrupting but he rally did wan to see Kagome as soon as possible.

"Yes, little kit. This journey is for you all."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Send us now!"

"Very well." She closed her eyes and concentrated. The blue light began to shine brighter as it grew in diameter as it enveloped them all.

Kaede stepped into the clearing minutes later only to find everyone gone and no signs of the wild storm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well there is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	5. Chapter five: The Light in the Tunnel

Hello all! Sorry that this update came so late. (Well all things considered it really isn't that late but I had intended it for Friday. O well.) I want to thank everyone who has been reading this fic. I really do appreciate your commentary. I forgot that some people don't understand some of what I put in Japanese. Really I do apologize, I hate it when I don't understand what it is that people are trying to say; so, at the end of this chapter is a little dictionary of the terms I have used thus far. I'll try to put them all, but I have a bad memory. Enough of me and my logorrhea, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but if you are willing to sell it for ten cents; well no, that's even out of my price range, never mind.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Five: The Light in the Tunnel

Where there was only darkness moments before a blinding light was now seeping through. Kagome blinked and the light disappeared momentarily. She opened her eyes and allowed them a moment to adjust to the light before she took in her surroundings. She was in a small whit room with faded blue curtains covering the small window. A fluorescent light buzzed overhead and was the only light present. Two chairs were situated by her right side and another on her left. There were several machines flashing and beeping and buzzing which all seemed to be attached to her in some way or another. She weakly lifted a heavy hand towards an even heavier head. Her head felt as though it were filled with lead sand. She turned her head towards the open doorway and tried to will someone to come through it. 'Come on someone tell me why I am here and why I hurt.' Her thoughts were slow in forming through the thickness in her mind. A nurse seemed to be heading towards her room. 'Yes, it worked.' The nurse continued past the room; thus, Kagome moaned dejectedly.

The nurse soon appeared in the doorway with a very surprised look on her face. She hurried over to Kagome and checked to make sure she wasn't imagining anything. "Hello child, are you awake?"

"Uh… yes." Her voice was scratchy from disuse and her tongue was hard to manipulate into forming syllables.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everything feels so heavy."

"Well, you have been unconscious for awhile."

"How long?" She felt dread settling like a lead ball in the pit of her stomach at hearing that. How much time had she really lost.

Seeing the obvious dread on the young girl's delicate features the nurse responded quickly. "Six days."

"Six days. Well, that isn't too bad. But, why?" 

"You were pretty beaten up; but there was no medical reason to be out for as long as you were. I must say our whole case has us all mystified."

"How did I get here?"

"A good Samaritan saw you on the side walk and called an ambulance. What happened? Who attacked you?"

'What happened?' Kagome searched her brain for the answer but the more she tried to remember the more the fog within her mind consumed her. "I don't know." She said quietly to the waiting nurse.

"Do you mean you can't remember or that you never saw your attacker?" 

A flash of crimson and black assaulted her mind's eye followed by a searing pain and then the comforting abyss. 

The nurse grew very alarmed as she watched the already pale girl go ten shades paler and her eyes widen in pain. She raced out the room calling for help. "Doctor! Doctor! Come quick!" A middle aged man with graying hair and a white lab coat followed quickly after the nurse. "I stopped in because I heard a moan. I was surprised when I found her awake. I asked her how she felt and she said she felt heavy. Then, I asked what happened and she said she couldn't remember." The doctor looked up sharply at this and looked anything but pleased. "I then asked whether she simply couldn't remember or if she didn't witness the attack. After that she got really pale an appeared to be in pain just before she passed out completely."

The doctor was solemn as he finished taking the girl's readings and wrote them on her chart. He was mulling over the nurse's story and let out a heavy sigh. "Schedule her for a cat scan ASAP. Though, I must confess I doubt it will reveal anything abnormal this time either. This girl really is a mystery. I wish we could ask her what happened; but, from the sounds of it, she won't remember. Call her family and let them know that she woke up."

"I believe that they are in the cafeteria doctor."

"That's fine. Tell them she will probably be getting her Cat scan so they may have to wait a few moments."

"Alright." The nurse left the room in search of Kagome's family as the doctor looked at his patient with a sullen look. 

Two attendants came in and prepared Kagome for transport. "We are here to take the patient to her Cat scan."

"That's fine. Bring me the results as soon as possible."

"Sure thing." They wheeled Kagome out the room and down the hall.

There was a strange whirring noise buzzing all around her. She sensed more than felt she was in a tunnel of some sorts and, to put it bluntly, she freaked out. Her eyes snapped open as she jerked her upper body to a seated position. Her head made contact with something solid and she immediately returned to lying down. 'Just what I need, something else wrong with this brain of mine.'

"Hello Miss Higurashi. If you remain still for a few more moments then we will have you out of there in no time." A man's voice came to her slightly distorted. 

'Must be over an intercom or something.' She realized. "What's going on?"

"After you passed out, your doctor ordered another Cat scan. We called for him so that when we are done he can answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you." 

After a few more minutes of bright lights scanning her head and that annoying whirring noise, she was slowly brought out of the machine. Two men in white suits stood on the right preparing to lift her back onto her hospital bed, while a man who appeared to be her doctor observed her studiously. "Lie down for a moment more miss, I need to check that bump you just gave yourself."

She complied as the man felt the bump. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. I guess I have a hard head." 

The doctor smiled slightly at that and then shone a light in her eyes. "I am just checking to make sure yo don't have a concussion."  
"Oh, okay."

"All fine." He smiled openly this time. He had been secretly afraid the girl had suffered more head trauma and might slip back into her coma. He still hadn't figured out what had caused the first one, and he needed her awake if he was going to get any answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than last time. Though I have a small headache; but, that might be just because I hit my head a minute ago."  
"What do you remember?" He was anxious to see if the nurse had been right about her lack of memory.

"Well, I remember going out with my friends and then telling them good bye." She tried to remember more, but the haze wouldn't let her. "That's it." her forehead was drawn as were her lips. "I don't understand. Shouldn't I know what happened to me?"

"Medically, there is nothing wrong with you. Do you know who you are?"

"Yes. Kagome Higurashi, age sixteen. I live with Mama, Jii-chan, Souta, and my cat Buyo at the Sunset Shrine. My three best friends are…" She wanted to say their names, but something was stopping her; it was pleading for attention but the haze pushed it back into the recesses of her mind. She looked up and saw the apprehensive look the doctor was giving her; she realized she must have been taking awhile to answer him. "Gomen. They are Yuka, Eri, and Ayume." 'Why was that so hard for me to say? It's almost as if I was resisting it.' She puzzled.

The doctor continued to drill her on miscellaneous facts that she should know, and she answered them all perfectly. The doctor was relieved. "Well, it doesn't appear that you have amnesia; your memory seems to be fine, in fact I believe that it is better than most people's." He smiled at her pleasantly.

Kagome was relieved that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her but something still didn't make sense. She appeared to have all her memories, but she felt as though there were gaps. After a minute she shrugged it off. 'No one can remember everything can they?' "Doctor, just one last question."

"Sure."

"Why can't I remember what happened to me that night?"

He frowned as he thought it over. Finally he spoke slowly, as though he wasn't sure of his answer. "You may be subconsciously repressing it. Sometimes we don't want to remember, so we block it out." (AN: isn't it always a comfort when even the doctor's don't know what is wrong with you?)

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I am sure that you will remember it in time. If you really want I could schedule a meeting with one of the hospital counselors."

"Um…That's okay. I am sure it will come back to me soon." She smiled an honest smile at the doctor.

"I am glad to see you recovering so quickly. If you keep doing this well then I am sure you will be out of her in no time."

"Can I see my family now?"

"Sure. The attendants will take you back to your room. Your family should be waiting for you there." 

The attendants made to help her off of the machine and into her bed, but she stopped them. "I can walk. Really I feel fine now."

"I think that it would be best if you let them bring you back to your room. You just woke up again and we don't want to risk any more incidents."

She pouted slightly but nodded her head in ascension. Seeing her agree, the men once again moved to help her. "I know I can make it five feet gentlemen." She said dryly as she swung her legs over the edge and hopped off the table before even waiting for their response. She strode to her bed on strong legs and settled herself in with a triumphant grin. "Okay I am ready to go now."

The doctor and attendants were in a slight state of awe if their gaping expressions were anything to go by. Never had her doctor seen anyone recover from a coma and be able to stand that strong and steady so soon. 'I suppose she must have been in very good shape before she landed her. Though, I don't recall her family saying anything along those lines; nor her during our brief talk. Oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' "Alright. Bring her to her room. I will be in to speak with you and your family soon Kagome. I just have to add a few things to your chart first."

"Okay, see you then." She said brightly. The doctor offered her a small smile in return before she was wheeled out. When she was out of sight he returned to his musings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Aright well there was another chapter. Sorry that it was focused so much in the hospital, the next chappie is heading along those lines a bit too. I will try very hard to get some Inu and the gang in the next chapter but I never know where my mind will take me. If you have any questions just let me know!

Here is the little dictionary:

Kami-god

Hai- yes

Iie- no

Gomen- sorry

Arigato- thank you

Um… I think that's it. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter six: Headaches and Theories

AN: Hum…. Well, this chapter is a little short, I meant to make it a lot longer, but I just haven't been feeling very well lately and my writing is suffering. I'm writing lots of depressing poetry; god I hate when I'm sick. This keeps up this might turn into an angst fic. Really though, I have the perfect ending if it were, maybe I should do it that way. If you want angst, tell me and I will make it one, if you don't, I have no objections to making this a fuzzy bunny ending story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a cold now, isn't my life peachy? If I said I owned Inuyasha would you sue me and take my cold away? Please?

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Six: Headaches and Theories

By: Nimerin

"Kagome!" Souta yelled as he clambered out of his chair and towards her bed. The attendants tried to maneuver around the boy so they could get the bed in position, but they were failing miserably.

"Kid, you can talk to your sister as soon as we get her bed back where it belongs, but you are blocking our way right now."

"Gomen nasai." He blushed but nothing could wipe the grin that was plastered on his face away. The attendants finally had Kagome hooked back up to the machines; which she loathed. She felt fine, what was the need then? Souta couldn't wait any longer and rushed to her side before anyone could even give the okay. The attendants shook their heads slightly while a small smile played at their lips. It was always good to see a patient recover and get to be with their loved ones. Kagome's mother and Jii-chan moved close to the bed and were smiling at her. Relief was plainly written on everyone's faces.

Kagome smiled and relayed her info. "The doctor said he will be in here to speak with us in a few minutes. Before you ask, I don't remember what happened that night, but I do remember everything else about myself. I feel great, minus a small headache, but that's cause I am a klutz. Hopefully, I can leave soon."

"We are so glad you are awake. We have been so worried about you." Kagome's mother smoothed away her daughter's bangs and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Her eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to spill. 

Kagome had a peaceful expression on her face. "I love you all." She responded quietly to the gesture.

"I'm not surprised you recovered so well. I have been chanting several good health spells at the temple for you. I knew they would work." Jii-chan was serious as everyone gave him patronizing looks.

"Hai, they worked very well. Arigato." 

A small knock disrupted their reunion as Kagome's doctor passed through the doorway. "Hello. How was your trip Kagome?"  
"Uneventful."

"Good. Well, I took a look at your chart and it seems there really is no reason for us to keep you here." She brightened immediately and was ready to run out he door if given the word. "However," Kagome's grin faded and was replaced by tired acceptance. "I would like to keep you here for a couple more days for observation just to make sure everything is really okay. Is that alright with everyone?"

"Hai." Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan responded simultaneously; Souta, however, was crestfallen as he glanced at his sister.

"What about you?" The doctor inquired as he looked at her face.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Although, is my family allowed to smuggle in some fast food? I don't like hospital chow."

The doctor laughed at the apparent disgust written on her face and in her tone. "Well, I don't think it would do much harm; but, don't let too many of the other patients know what you are up too. I don't need a mutiny in the cafeteria."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

"Well, if you don't have anymore questions for me, I am off to do my rounds."

"I think we are up to speed Doctor. Arigato." Mrs. H shook his hand before he turned to leave.

"I'll be in to check on you in a few hours." He warned.

"Alright." Kagome smiled as she turned to her family; anxious to tell her all that she had missed.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Did you dream anything while you were in a coma nee-chan?" Souta was determined to learn if the theories about coma patients dreaming was accurate.

Kagome chewed her lower lip as she searched her subconscious. It seemed as though there was something that she had dreamed, but she couldn't remember. "I don't know, gomen."

Souta looked briefly upset, but the fact that his sister was finally awake to answer his questions won over his disappointment. "So when are you going back through the well?"

Kagome felt her head grow heavy. "What do you mean Souta?:"

"Well, I know you might want a break since you were injured and all; but, I thought you would want to go back soon." 

"Why would I want to go to the well?" She asked genuinely perplexed.

Her family was shocked but her mother was first to recover. "Dear, don't you want to see Inuyasha and your other friends?"

Kagome's vision went gray along the edges. "Who? Mama, what are you talking about?"

A large gulp echoed through the room. "You travel through the well to Sengoku Jidai to restore the Shikon no Tama with Inuyasha and your other friends."

Kagome was thoroughly confused as her head grew marginally heavier with each spoken word. "What are you talking about? Are you sure you guys are feeling well? I mean you sound like you're the one with the concussion or something. You are kidding right?"

"No, it is the truth."

"It just can't be possible. It is too strange. I mean wouldn't I remember something like that?"

"I don't know why you it is that you don't; but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Mama," Souta interjected, "Don't you think it strange that he hasn't even come to get her. I mean usually she runs off every three days or he comes to see her. He hasn't been here for at least nine days now."

Mrs. H. turned to her youngest child. "That's true. Do you suppose something happened to her friends in the past to make Kagome forget?"

Jii-chan puzzled this, "That would seem a little odd. I mean, I think that she would still have her memories; things may have changed that past, but that doesn't mean they would change her past."

"Kind of like a paradox right?" Souta asked.

"Well," Jii-chan was pensive as he tried to explain, "There are three theories to time travel. One is that everything already happened, so no matter if you go back and try to change things, nothing will work; because in theory you were already there and already tried. Think of it as a huge loop. Another theory is that if you change the past then you are really creating a divergent reality. The future for that past may be different, but yours will stay the same; since essentially you just created a parallel dimension. Lastly there is the theory that you can change the past and it changes the future, no other dimension, just simple and clean cut. In the case of the first two, changing the past would have absolutely nothing to do with Kagome's past; it would have already occurred since she lives in the future, or she simply wouldn't notice. In the third case it is a possibility, but if Kagome forgot what it is she did, then how come the rest of us haven't. No, I think whatever happened is exclusive to her."

Everyone was dazed as they stared at Jii-chan trying to comprehend everything that he had just said. Kagome was especially confused considering as how she couldn't even remember going into the past. "Mama, I think that little headache I had just got about a billion times bigger."

Her mother mutely nodded, unable to make an intelligent response after being officially boggled. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Um… okay, I'm sorry if the time travel paradox confused you. I tried to explain every theory about it I had come across in an easy way, but you know how confusing these things are. If you need further explanation, just say so and I will do my best to comply. Truthfully, if I look at it for too long my eyes cross and I pass out in confusion, it works better if I just accept the facts without analyzing it. Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter seven: Trees are our Friends

AN: Sorry it has taken me longer than usual to update. I have been very busy studying for exams. (Well actually I have been staring blankly at my text books in an attempt. Statistics is just too boring.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still have my cold and u won't sue me for it! I bet if I claimed I owned Inuyasha and I had a million dollars u would decide it was worth your time. Geez, people are just so greedy these days.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter 7: Trees are our Friends

By: Nimerin

Kagome was looking out the window of her mother's black Aztec watching the world fly by. She had missed being outside and breathing the fresh air so much that when she was out of the hospital she nearly went crazy out of joy.

~Flashback~

Kagome stepped out of the revolving doors escorted by her family and a nurse. She had finally been released from the hospital two weeks after her incident. Once she was outside she had to shield her eyes from the brilliant sunlight. For awhile she could only make out the white light and the dark outlines of the objects as her eyes took their sweet time adjusting. While she waited for that sense to kick in, she let her other senses absorb everything around her. She breathed in the fresh clean, well as clean as city air gets any way, air. The noisy cars whirring by and the chattering people were all music to her ears; anything was better than the constant beeping of those infernal machines. A light breeze caressed her skin raising small goose bumps along her arms. Then, her eye sight adjusted and she was allowed to take in all that she had missed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome suddenly squealed and took off running to her left, her arms outstretched.

Jii-chan and her mother had their hands clutched over their chests in an attempt to still their rapidly beating hearts as Souta franticly searched the area for the hideous abomination that had made his sister scream in such a manner. Seeing nothing of alarm he turned back to his sister.

Who was hugging a tree.

Understandably so, her whole family stood blinking rapidly at her. 

"Hello Mr. Tree! Oh, how I missed seeing trees. It is so nice to be outside and see you and all your friends again. I really need to go to a park or something!" She exclaimed happily as she clung to the tree as if it were an old friend.

"Oh dear. I thought the doctor said that there wasn't any brain damage." Her mother sighed.

"Hum… so how long are we going to let her stand there and embarrass herself like that?" Jii-chan replied.

"Uh… Kagome?" Souta hesitantly approached his sister. "I don't think you should be doing that in public."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Whoops. I am just so sick of being cooped up in the hospital." She replied as she backed away from her new friend.

"I can tell. You didn't have to hug the tree though." He laughed.

Kagome was now pouting childishly looking for all the world about as old as her brother. "Well, I happen to like trees a lot." She glanced back at the tree once more as she followed her brother back over to the rest of her family. She spoke in a quiet voice which no one heard, "Though I don't know why."

"Ready to go now dear?" Her mother asked as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Huh… yeah sure." She responded absently.

"Say goodbye to your new friend Kagome." Jii-chan nudged her slightly as they passed the tree she had been hugging previously.

"Jii-chan, stop it!" She quickly ducked her head and averted her eyes hiding the blush that was gracing her features at that moment.

~End Flashback~

She had a serene expression on her face ever since they had climbed into the car. 'I am going home and I won't be stuck in that little hospital room. No more feeling like a science experiment with all those stupid tests I had to take. And I get to see all the trees I want!'

"We're home!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the driver's seat as they pulled up to the shrine. Kagome felt a fuzzy warmth seeping all over her at the familiar scene; but her heart sustained the hollow feeling it had adopted ever since she had awoken in the hospital. Too happy at the current moment to try and ascertain the reason, Kagome leapt out the car and charged into the house. Buyo meowed happily from his post on the sofa as soon as she passed by the living room. Kagome picked up the lard, ahem… my apologies, the cat and swung him into a loving embrace. She carried him all the way up to her room and set him on the floor by the door. She then proceeded to her bed and immediately flopped on it with her arms spread wide as she gazed at her ceiling. "I'm home." She whispered with a small, but content, smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid woman, just throwing us into a swirly blue void with no directions." Inuyasha grumbled as he floated through the viscous cerulean waters of time. Remarkably the fluid did not hinder their movements, nor did it seep into any of their clothing or lungs. 

"That isn't true. She did tell us that it was around here somewhere." Miroku placidly replied as he enjoyed the view of Sango treading the water in front of him.

"Oh, well excuse me bouzu; that makes all the difference. I mean what a help that information is." He snapped as he rolled his eyes and brushed past the houshi.

"No need to be so sarcastic Inuyasha. I was merely reminding you of the information the beautiful goddess provided us with." 

"Houshi-sama, wipe that grin off your face before I test Hirakotsu's abilities in water." Sango called over the shoulder that the kitsune was not currently occupying.

Inuyasha snorted, "Shippo, I don't think it is very safe for you to be sitting on one of her shoulders right now."

"Oh, right." The kitsune promptly leapt off of her shoulder and to Kirara's side. Suddenly he turned to face the hanyou. "Since when do you care about what happens to me?"

Inuyasha blushed as he realized his mistake and looked off to the side. "I don't, your presence might throw off Sango's aim and I don't want to hear her complaining about how she missed the rest of the day."

"Jerk!" Shippo stuck out his tongue and continued on his way.

"I think the water is a little brighter over there, wouldn't you agree?" Miroku gestured to a point about a mile away to their right. Everyone immediately turned to see what he was speaking about.

"I think you are right, houshi-sama. Do you think that might be the way out?" Sango approached him.

"Well, it is a good a place to start looking as any." He responded as his left hand slowly made its way in the general direction of Sango's behind. 

SMACK!

"Move it you guys!" Inuyasha barked as he rushed off in the direction of the pale light.

"Humph. Come on houshi-sama, we don't want to make him wait when he is in this kind of mood." Sango offered him a hand to get him back on his feet.

"I would be following, dear Sango, but your smacks do make it quite difficult for me to stand of my own volition." He replied as he rubbed his red check from his position on the ground.

"Well, if you wouldn't act like such a lech then you wouldn't have to worry about me slapping you. Now get up!" He grasped her hand as she pulled him to his feet. When he was standing he was a scant few inches from her face and they were locked in each other's eyes; not to mention they were still holding hands.

"Oi! I told you two to get moving!" A red speck in the distance called.

The two rapidly separated blushing furiously. Miroku was the first to collect his wits and to trail after the dog demon. "Coming Inuyasha, no need to be so impatient."

Sango merely stared after them with the hand that Miroku had been holding gently held towards her chest. 

"Sango!" 

"Coming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, there is another chapter for everyone. I know it wasn't that long but it was the best I could do at the current moment. I finally put some of Inuyasha back in it! Don't worry though, he will be making a regular appearance from now on. Please review and let me know what u think. My question from chapter six still stands. If you want it to be happy ending or sad let me know! Bye!


	8. Chapter Eight: Ladies and Gentlemen Your...

AN: Hello all!! I finally got rid of that awful cold (only to catch another one, life loves me) and I decided that studying wasn't worth the trouble (I'm lazy, I'll do it the night before the test) so I finally wrote another chapter. You will be amazed to know that I actually have a general outline for all my chapters. There isn't any Inu in this chapter. Sorry I know I promised, but somehow I just didn't get around to it. Forgive me? Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Me not own. Don't you just love to rub it in my face? *Cries under the covers in her bed*

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Eight: Ladies and Gentlemen Prepare for a Shock (Dripping Sarcasm Here)

"Ow!" Kagome cried sharply as she sat at her desk rubbing her right ankle tenderly. 'Geez, what a waste of time. They say there is something wrong with me, but at least I don't force people to jump in a stupid dry well repeatedly. There has to be some sort of child care law against that.' 

~Flashback~

"Go on Kagome, just jump right in."

"Why, what's going to happen?" She peered over the side cautiously, her dark hair slipping past her shoulders. She couldn't explain it but something about well just felt so wrong, so foreboding.

"Well, it should take you back to your friends in Sengoku Jidai."

"How would I know? I mean it's not like I can remember them, what if I get there but they aren't there?"

"I am sure they will be there." Souta reassured.

"We can't be certain though. That hanyou hasn't been to retrieve her in a couple of weeks." Jii-chan stated. Everyone sweat-dropped as Kagome paled and gazed back at the well.

"Great, now she's never going to go back." Souta whispered conspiratorially. 

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in agreement before speaking in an equally hushed tone. "I know I wouldn't go back. I don't think anyone would. Well, I guess this is a lost cause. Might as well go back inside."  
While they had been speaking amongst themselves, Kagome had been waging an intense internal battle. 'No one might be there to find me huh? It sounds really dangerous too, I could get killed if I met the wrong people. Oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained.' No one said that it was a long battle. She climbed onto the ledge of the well and swung her legs over the side before turning to her family. "Well, I might not be seeing you for a little bit, so take care." And over she went.

Her family looked at where she had previously been standing in surprise. "She jumped?!" Souta gaped.

"That's my little girl." Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

"Hey! It didn't work!" Kagome cried form the bottom of the well before starting up the rope ladder. Her family had gathered around the well, their faces a mixture of disbelief and disappointment. She tried to climb out but they were blocking her way. "Uhm… do you think you guys could possibly back up a bit. I can't get out of the well with you this close to it."

"Oh no dear, you don't' need to get out yet."

Kagome was thoroughly perplexed now, "Why not, I don't have to live in here now or something do I?"

Her mother waved her hands in front of her in a placating gesture as she tittered. "Course not, it is just maybe you should try a few more times to make sure."

"Oh." Was her oh so intelligent reply. Truth be told she wasn't sure she should be relieved her mother thought she shouldn't be forced in the well or worried that she thought she might have been serious when she suggested it. She mentally shrugged and threw herself off the ladder and back into the depths of the well.

After several tries she was exhausted. It wasn't exactly a short distance to fall and then climb up again. Not to mention there were a few landings that were anything but eh epitome of graceful. "Mama, I am exhausted." She whined as she clung to the rope. Her arms were heavy from the strenuous activity but she was surprised to find she had that much strength. 'I'm buff!' Her mind giggled. 'Wonder why, must be from picking up the hundred pound Buyo all the time.' But there was a slight nagging at the back of her mind.

"Just a bit more nee-chan. You never know when it might work."

"But I can't keep this up forever!"

"A day is hardly forever." Jii-chan chided.

"Yeah, well, your not he one clinging to the ladder."  
"Please, don't you want to remember?" Her mother questioned gently.

'Ha! I remember everything else. I am not even sure I believe what they are telling me. I am only doing this because I don't think they would lie about something this much.' She sighed and flung herself off again.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain as she landed. Her right ankle was twisted sharply.

"What's wrong?!" Her mother called out anxiously as she peered down at her daughter.

"I twisted my ankle."

"Oh dear. Is it really bad? Do you need help getting out the well?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Let me try." Kagome placed her hands on the wall behind her to pull herself up. She then leaned all of her weight on her left leg, nearly losing her balance in the process. She finally raised herself to a standing position, only she had her right leg hovering slightly about ground in attempts to avoid injuring it further. 'Okay now. Take a deep breath take a step towards the ladder. You can do this.' As soon as her foot reached the round she cried out again and full over in pain.

"Kagome?!" Her family called collectively.

"I can't do it. It hurts too much, I need help." She called back.

"Hold on while we try to think of something. We might need to go find someone strong enough to pull you out." Their faces disappeared from the lip of the well as she settled herself comfortably against the wall. 

'Who is there around here that could possibly be strong enough to pull me out of here? I think Mrs. Izo's husband might. Really, I'm not sure who else could.' A flash of red and white appeared in her mind quickly followed by an immense headache. Kagome doubled over and fell into unconsciousness created by the pain.

When she had awoken she was in her bed and her mother was seated beside her smoothing the hair away from her brow. 

"How did I get in here?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Mrs. Izo's husband brought you up here while you were passed out."  
"How long?"

"Not long, only about an hour."

"That's good." Kagome sighed. 'I've lost enough time to the fluffy blackness residing in the recesses of my mind recently.'

"What happened? I mean why did you black out?" Her mother questioned with a slight frown. She was really worried about her daughter. The doctor had said that there was nothing wrong with her, and she had been feeling fine before; hopefully her little baby wasn't heading towards a relapse into whatever strange disease that had plagued previously.

"Oh, I just was really tired." Kagome lied, not wanting to upset her mother further; besides, she wasn't even completely sure of the reason herself.

"Gomen, we didn't mean to push you so hard." Her mother replied guiltily.

"It's really okay mama. I don't mind." Kagome smiled brightly, erasing any guilt that had rested within her mother's mind.

~End Flashback~

She sighed deeply before her nose caught the scent of something suspiciously familiar. 'Oden!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and flew out of her chair and downstairs into the kitchen; her pain momentarily forgotten. She slid into her chair at the table where the rest of her family was already seated. "How come no one told me that there was oden tonight?" She pouted with her arms folded in front of her chest.

Souta smiled, "We didn't want to get killed once you found out. We knew you would smell it eventually and come down."

"I must say your ankle must have made a fast recovery if you able to stampede down here like you just did." Jii-chan commented.

"Eh…?" Kagome glanced at her ankle, and suddenly it hurt. Thus proving the law of pain: it is mind over matter, as soon as something more important comes to mind, it disappears. Something scientific having to do with adrenaline and the fight or flight mode. Apparently her family digging into HER bowl of oden inspired the fight mode in her. I am oh so very shocked ladies and gentlemen, who would have thought it? "Ow." She squeaked out belatedly.

The entire family laughed at her behavior, glad to have her back to normal after her little episode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: PLEASE REVIEW OR THE FLYING PURPLE MONKIES OF HELL MIGHT GET ME!!!! Well, probably not, but you never know so just do it in case. Besides, it makes me really happy and gives me another reason to neglect my studies. Bye and Thanks!


	9. Chapter Nine: Something Slightly Off

AN: Well hello again everyone! I hope everyone had a very good Halloween. I personally had a really really good weekend all together involving road trips and the such. Hence, I am extremely exhausted. But it was worth it! I am sorry that this chapter took so long for me to get out, I have been very busy recently, I will try to write faster in the future.

Dev- Thanks for all the support I really do appreciate it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I am typing this on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Nine: Something Slightly Off

Kagome peered up at the clear blue sky, a delicate hand shielding her eyes from the brilliant sun. 'I wonder how much I missed in school. I hope it isn't too bad. I really don't feel like locking myself in my room surrounded by books.' She sighed heavily and continued walking listlessly until she set foot on school property. Suddenly she was bombarded on all sides by rabid squealing monkeys, otherwise known as her friends.

"I am so glad you are back! Hojo really was worried." Ayume was the first to make any sense amid the rapid chatter.

"Oh yeah. He wanted to visit you but your family said it wasn't a good idea; like usual you know." Eri had now calmed as well.

Yuka snorted. "They probably just don't want to leave Kagome alone in her room with him."

"Yuka!" Kagome gasped as her friends giggled.

"Relax. It was just a joke, you just looked a little out of it earlier, I needed something to bring you back to reality." Yuka placated.

Kagome slapped her forehead and shook her head slightly. "Did it have to be that?"

"Well, it worked." Eri supplied.

"Okay, well moving on. New subject. How much have I missed in school."

"Oh, nothing too bad, about the usual you know." Ayume shrugged.

Kagome bit her lip in utter frustration. 'That doesn't explain anything at all I don't remember ever missing before.' 

"Oi, Dajibou?" Eri queried.

Kagome nodded mutely but gained her bearings a moment later with a small smile. " I hate playing catch-up is all."

Her friends nodded and they started on their way to class. Just as she was about to enter someone called her attention. "Higurashi-san?" Hojo stood smiling sweetly with a small parcel grasped in one of his hands. "I am glad that you are feeling better. I got you something to help with your headaches."

"Arigato, Hojo-kun." She accepted the gift happily. "How have you been?"

Hojo's smile became even more prominent. "I have been well, I appreciate your concern."

She watched him for a moment in awkward silence. He seemed to be studying her and it was slightly unnerving to say the least.

"Higurashi-san, I dot believe that you eyes are grayer than the last time I saw you." He finally breached the impregnated silence.

Kagome cocked her head to the side slightly and blinked. "They are?"

"Hai, around the edges. It is not really all that noticeable though."

"Oh, well, that's new. I have to get to class now Hojo-kun. Nice seeing you again." She smiled and stepped into her class. 

He returned her smile coupled with a small wave. "See you around Higurashi."

'If it isn't that obvious then how did someone as dense as Hojo-kun spot it? Oh no! He can't like me that much can he?' Kagome walked to her seat at the back of the class near the window. She proceeded to get ready for class while ignoring her friends incessant babble. Finally, the teacher arrived and she set her mind to work.

~*~

The surroundings swirled drastically as they were lurched forward into a more solid reality. They were now standing in the courtyard of Kagome's family shrine; only something about it seemed slightly off to Inuyasha. He sniffed tentatively as the others observed the strange surroundings. He couldn't smell anything amiss, but it was there, scratching at the corner of his mind.

"Amazing. There is weird gray stone everywhere. Where did all the grass and trees go?" Miroku pondered.

"Um… I think Kagome-chan called this stuff 'pavement'." Sango replied as she eyed the odd beasts zipping around on the stone. "What are those creatures? They move like demons but the humans are in them?"

"I don't know, but they are loud and scary!" Shippo wailed as he hid within her arms.

"Cars." Was Inuyasha's gruff reply.

"What?" Sango glanced back at the distracted hanyou.

"The things with humans in them are called cars. Kagome said they are like a carriage."

"Oh."

Kirara was walking around in her smaller form sniffing the air. "Mew." She looked at Inuyasha pointedly.

"Yeah, I know, it stinks. Kagome said it had something to do with those metal carriages Sango and Shippo are so worried about." He was patiently, I know it's a rare occurrence, waiting for his companions to adjust to their surroundings. He desperately wanted to see Kagome and make sure that she was okay; but one sniff had told him that she wasn't there, but had been recently. 'She's probably at that damn school she I so worried about. Stupid wench should be here trying to fix whatever the hell is wrong with the well. I would go there and drag her ass back but I can't just leave everyone else here; I would get sat forever for leaving them alone in a strange place like this.' His trademark scowl was plastered on his face as he impatiently tapped his foot.

Sango was actually the first to get over her initial wonderment. She and Kagome often talked about Kagome's time on their trips to the hot springs. Everything had fascinated her as she questioned Kagome endlessly; luckily the girl from the future didn't mind and was able to give detailed descriptions that could be easily understood. The others sometimes asked questions but weren't quite as interested. It was all as Kagome had explained making Sango feel more comfortable. Now she was able to focus on finding her best friend. She set the quivering kitsune in the gaping houshi's arms and strode over to the anxious inu-hanyou. His attention seemed fixed at some location in his mind. "Inuyasha?"

He snapped his intense amber eyes towards her. "What?" 

"Sorry to interrupt you when you are thinking, but aren't we going to find Kagome and make sure she is alright?"

"She isn't her, she must be at school or somewhere else."

"Aren't we going to go see?"

"No." He growled.

"Why not?" Sango was getting frustrated, she wanted to see her friend now.

"Demons don't exist in her time."

"Oh…" She was crestfallen for a moment before an idea struck her, "But why can't Houshi-sama and I go look for her?"

"Because." He snarled.

"Because why?" She demanded. At this point their other companions had turned to watch the showdown.

'Because you don't want them to.' His mind mocked. 'You want to see her too. You want to see her the most.'

'Shut up! Damn voice!'

'You want to hold her and smell her wonderful scent and make sure she never leaves again.' It taunted.

'Shut up! Iie, I don't!'

'You know you do. She said she wanted to be with you all that time ago; admit it, you feel the same.' the annoying voice was practically screaming at him now.

'Iie!'

'Hai'

'Iie.'

'Hai'

'Iie'

'Hai'

'Iie, damn it. If I agree will you stop arguing with me?'

'Sure, but you realize you are arguing with yourself, and you lost.' The voice snickered.

'I didn't lose, I just can't take this insanity anymore.'

'Yeah sure, I believe you.'

'Why you, grrrrrrrrr……..'

'Grrr to you too, now admit it.'

'Fine! I want to see Kagome again.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'And you want her to stay by your side.'

'I am not saying that.'

'Oh yes you are, or do we have to start arguing again.'

'Grumble, grumble.'

'What was that?'

'You heard me.'

'A little louder this time or you will never have your brain back to yourself again.'

'You will go away if I do this?'

'Possibly.' The voice mumbled the last part, 'until I feel like annoying you again.'

'What did you say?'

'Hmm…? I didn't say anything.' It replied innocently.

'Hai, you did, what was it?'

'I didn't, and you are stalling.'

'Am not.' Inuyasha pouted.

'Then say it.'

'Fine I want Kagome to stay by my side.'

'Because you love her.'

'Because I …wait … the hell?! I do not! I am going to kill you, you annoying little voice.'

'I am leaving now, let me know when you are ready to admit it.' 

"Inuyasha? Hello? Anyone in there?" Sango was standing in front of him trying to catch his attention and bring it back to the world of the sane.

Inuyasha, for his part, blinked dumbly before realizing he had zoned out in the middle of a conversation. "Feh. What are you babbling about wench?"

Sango quickly put on her 'You-are-so-going-to-die-a-slow-and-agonizing-death-by-my-hands' glare. Oh the wonders of a good expression.

"You two can't go because you don't know where you are going, are dressed strangely, an know nothing about this time."

"I know plenty about this time, Kagome explained a lot."

"Oh, fine then; how are you going to find her?" He smirked smugly as he questioned her.

Sango quickly lost her confidence. "Um… I don't know how. I just wanted to see her so bad I didn't think about it."

'Baka, he just has to be right.' She sighed heavily, "You are right Inuyasha, I am sorry."

"Of course I am right."

Sango merely glared tiredly at him. 'If Kagome were here she would have sat his arrogant butt.' She huffed and picked Kirara up, stroking the fire cat's soft fur and allowing the tension to seep away during her ministrations. 

"I wonder how much of a time difference there is," Miroku finally spoke, "I mean other then the obvious centuries."

"It would have been night in our time, only it looks about afternoon here." Sango replied as she checked the position of the sun.

"Hai, but I meant in terms of days, weeks, months. For all we know it could have been years and Kagome-sama is now a grown woman with a family of her own." Miroku replied ominously.

At this statement everyone paled considerably. 'Could we possibly have gone that far forward in time. That could be what I felt was off.' Inuyasha pondered horror-stricken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know that some of the dialogue was a little drawn out, especially Inu's internal one. If you really hated it just tell me in your review and I will try to keep it to a minimum in future chapters. THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY YOUR WEEK! NOW PLEASE REVIEW, YOU KNOW ITS FUN TO CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTONS AND SEE WHAT THEY DO!


	10. Chapter Ten: Revelations

AN: Sorry that I have taken so long to update, have been working on an original fic of mine, and sort of just lost track of the feel that I had for this one. Not to worry though, I will never leave anything uncompleted, I don't think I have it in me to quit anything; but it may take me some time to come up with new chapters. I will work as hard as I can. That said, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I have a fool proof plan for convincing the rest of the world that I do. Shhhhhh….. don't tell anyone, I'm not ready to implement it yet.

DREAM: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciated your review. I wish I got more reviews, but the people who review now are great, so I guess it is quality over quantity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Ten: Revelations

By: Nimerin

Shrines are a haven from the busy bustling city that lay around them. The air around the Sunset Shrine always whispered of calm and could often lull a person into an easy state of peace. The sunlight filtered gently through the rustling branches of the trees and created an aura of otherworldly calm. That always holds true, until a certain white haired dog-eared person comes into the mix. Said hanyou was currently gaping off into space, horrified at the possibilities that were having a field day in his head; unfortunately for the tranquil atmosphere that lingered about the shrine, he was not about to remain silent for long.

Shippo had gotten over his fear of the strange surroundings when he was faced with the possibility that Kagome might be far older than when he last saw here. "Miroku! You are just guessing right? I mean that lady wouldn't have sent us here if it would have been too late to really help Kagome." Shippo wailed from his position in the houshi's arms.

"Well, I don't think that she would have intended for that to happen, but even she said that she didn't have that much control over it. Not to mention that a few decades to a goddess are like a few minutes to us." Miroku answered solemnly. He didn't want it to be true any more than any one else, but they must be prepared for the possibility.

Sango had been really upset when Miroku mentioned the possibility but she personally did not believe that it was true, merely because she refused to believe that things could get any worse then they already were. "Houshi-sama, I wish you wouldn't have said that." She frowned as she observed the reactions of Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Why not? I believe it is a good idea for us to be prepared for all circumstances."

"While normally I would agree, but take into consideration the relationship that Shippo has with Kagome, and the fact that Inuyasha has already been overly high-strung lately."

Miroku, suddenly realizing their normally loud-mouthed companion's silence, found himself agreeing with Sango's logic. "Perhaps you are right Sango. Too late to take it back now, however, so the subject should be addressed."

"There is just no way! No fucking way!" Inuyasha finally bust out screaming his response to the subject.

Startled by his yelling, and a bit afraid that they may draw unnecessary attention, Sango promptly bashed her companion over the head with hirakotsu. The rest of the shard hunting team grew wary and began to look around them for signs that any of the people on the streets below had noticed the disturbance and bothered to look.

Suddenly the front door to the shrine opened revealing a red-nosed and slightly pale Souta and a worried Mrs. Higurashi. "Inuyasha-onii-chan!" Souta then broke out running towards his hero and launched himself at his leg.

Inuyasha blinked as he looked down at the runny nosed leech as realization dawned on him. "Souta? That means Kagome is still young! HA! You stupid bouzo you had us all worried for nothing." He adopted the 'I'm the great Inuyasha' pose given his new audience and his cocky demeanor was back in full force; inside, though, he was very relieved to find that Kagome would not be an old hag. When the houshi had suggested it, he had immediately pictured a Kagome that looked almost identical to Kaede riding on his back as they searched for the shards. Needless to say, he was thoroughly disturbed.

Miroku looked slightly affronted, "I did not say that she would absolutely be, I merely voiced a possibility."

Shippo patted him on the shoulder as Sango came over to his side to watch the scene unfold before them. It was undoubtedly wise to let Inuyasha handle Kagome's family for the time being since they were familiar with him. 

"Inuyasha, we are really glad to see you; it has been so long and we were beginning to really worry." Mrs. Higurashi stated as she came closer to them.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"I am assuming you mean since the last time Kagome came back?" Inuyasha nodded in response so she continued, "Well it has been a little bit less than a month."

The rest of the group was really surprised, to them it had only been three days since the last time they had seen their miko companion. Granted it was better then finding her years later, but it was still later then they would have hoped to have arrived.

Mrs. Higurashi finally took notice of the rest of the group and approached them. "Oh! Who are your friends?" She squealed as she reached to stroke Shippo and Kirara's tails.

"They are the rest of the shard hunters." Inuyasha had ever intention of continuing his introduction had the leech not suddenly started to do an impressive impersonation of chimp on crack.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I know! I know! I know!" He ran over to the group and pointed towards Sango first. "You are the tajiya, Sango, that's the fire-cat youkai, Kirara, that's the little kitsune, Shippo, and that's the lecherous houshi, Miroku." Shippo puffed up a bit at being called little, but it was overridden by his happiness at being recognized in the strange place. Miroku, however, looked a little indignant at being called lecherous and said as much under his breath; but decided to let it slide as well, since it seemed that they had located Kagome's family and they might be able to help them.

"Yes, you really do match the descriptions that Kagome gave us of you all. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and the resemblance between mother and daughter was instantly seen. "What took you all so long to get here?"

"It has only been about three days for us." Inuyasha replied.

Souta and Kagome's mother were very shocked. "Really! Well, I guess that explains why it took you so long to come and get her. We thought maybe something had happened in the past that might explain what was wrong with Kagome."

That set off warning bells in all of the group's heads and it was easy to tell from the expressions on their faces. Seeing this Mrs. Higurashi sought to elaborate on the problem, "She was found unconscious in the street moderately beaten up and bleeding on the night after she returned here from your time. She was unconscious in the hospital for six days before she actually woke up. The doctor had no idea why she wouldn't either. She stayed there for a couple of weeks for observation, but they never found anything medically wrong with her so they sent her home. Since then we have tried to send her back through the well, but it hasn't worked at all.  She blacked out once since she has been out of the hospital, that was when she was trying to go back through the well, but she had sprained her ankle."

Inuyasha was incredibly anxious since he heard that she was attacked. 'Who would dare hurt Kagome? Especially in this time, there really aren't any youkai except for that one time with the noh mask.' He flexed his claws, ready to slice and dice the unknown foe. 

The rest of her friends were equally upset at hearing that she had been attacked, but the added news that she was still having trouble on top of the fact that the well no longer seemed to function.

"Do you know who attacked her?" Inuyasha inquired through clenched teeth. Everyone else nodded fervently in anticipation of an answer. Mrs. Higurashi observed the grim expression on each of their faces and was silently praising her daughter's friends. They all seemed to care very much for her, which made her feel infinitely better about her daughter's time hopping.

"No, there weren't any clues and Kagome can't remember anything about being attacked that night."

"That's very strange." The houshi commented pensively, "I have heard of instances where people forget being attacked because it is a stressful experience; but, this is Kagome-sama we are talking about, she has been through a great deal."

Sango grew very silent when Miroku made the comment about people losing their memories because of traumatic experiences, it hit too close to her problems with Kohaku; and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to find Kagome and make sure that the same thing had not happened to the girl that she considered her sister.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi gulped, "it does not seem that the night's events are the only thing that she has forgotten. She remembers everything from this time, but nothing of her travels in the past." She dropped the bomb, and immediately regretted being the one to have to inform them. It left a heavy feeling of guilt in her stomach. After all, her daughter still remembered her, and this time; she wouldn't have wanted her to forget them too, it just felt wrong that she had forgotten anything that was so obviously important to her.

It hit all of them like a brick wall. Of all the things they were expecting this certainly wasn't one of them. Shippo whimpered pathetically as just before he broke down crying, "She forgot about us?"

As the kitsune's tears fell heavily on Miroku's clothing, the houshi brought him comfortingly to his chest and stared forward in horror. Sango had brought the pathetically mewling Kirara up to her face and buried it in the fire-cat's downy fur. Inuyasha took it the worst of all. He was unmoving since he heard the news, his heart had officially plummeted down into the depths of his stomach, all the happiness and hope that he had left had officially fled his soul at hearing the news. 

Souta was becoming scared at the way his nee-chan's friends reacting. They were acting as though she had died, when in fact she was fine. Granted she couldn't remember any of them, but he was sure that if she saw them, things would start to come back to her. So, with the same unfailing optimism he had learned from his sister, he tugged on his hero's pant leg. "Inuyasha, don't worry. Once, she sees all of you and you remind her of everything that you guys did in the past then she is sure to remember everything. Then, you can fix the well and everything will go back to normal."

Inuyasha looked at the little boy attached to his leg. The expression of undying hope on his face reminded him so much of Kagome that it filled him with a sense of hope and longing. He would make her remember if she didn't any more; he wouldn't let her slip away from him. "Thanks kid."

The rest of the group perked up a little at the look on their fearless leader's face. He wasn't giving up, and neither were they.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So there is another chapter. It is a little lame I know, but I needed to be written for the rest of the story to progress. Please review and let me know what you think, reviews make me update faster. Thanks bye!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confrontation

AN: Hey! Umm… so it has been exactly a week, not when I planned to update, but it is exam week, and my dorm decided it was time for the heat and sewage to break, so I have had a stressful week. I kind of have been putting of this chapter anyways, 'cause I hate when people are embarrassed or something, I tend to get embarrassed for them. I am a strange person, yes I know. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: The plan did not succeed, darn.

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: I sincerely do love you all, *hugs all her reviewers*. You are the best!

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Eleven: Confrontations

The group was still standing outside of the house, each lost in the tumult of their minds. The first to collect their wits was Mrs. Higurashi, "I think maybe we should all go inside. The shrine often gets some visitors during the day, and I am not quite sure how I would explain all of you to them without raising some suspicions."

Inuyasha looked up and spoke in a hopeful tone, "When is Kagome coming back?"

Mrs. Higurashi glanced momentarily at her watch, "Well, school should be letting out in about ten minutes, but I don't know if she planned to go out with her friends from school afterward."

Inuyasha frowned, "What does she think she is doing going off and having fun when she is in danger like this, stupid girl."

Sango defended her absent friend, "She doesn't know that anything is really wrong with her Inuyasha, she can't remember."

Miroku nodded, "Besides which, for her it has been a month without incident, she is sure to feel more relaxed." He then turned to Kagome's mother, "I must apologize for him. He is only being so rude because he is so worried."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Oh, I knew that. He has been here enough times for me to have learned that much about him. I know Inuyasha is really a very nice boy."

Inuyasha blushed as all the others turned amused smiles at him. Shippo, however, could not resist the urge to tease the obviously embarrassed hanyou, "You say that now, but you have never had him chasing you around to bop you on your head."

Mrs. Higurashi and everyone excluding Inuyasha laughed at the mental image the kitsune's comment had produced. Inuyasha soon recovered from his embarrassment and began to terrorize Shippo, "For someone that dislikes being hit so much, you sure ask for it a lot."

Shippo took off running for his life before he decided to hide behind Souta, "Save me," he squeaked, "He is going to kill me if you don't."

Souta grinned down at the little kit and then turned to Inuyasha, "Don't worry Shippo, I will protect you. Nee-chan would be upset with me if I didn't."

At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha stopped mid-pounce. 'I don't care if he was hiding behind Souta, I would have gotten him; but Souta was right, Kagome would have been upset.'

Rather then show the squishy bunny side of himself, he opted for an arrogant snort, "You aren't even worth my time you brat."

"Hey!" Shippo shouted momentarily braver, "I am not a brat you jerk!" Following his outburst he stuck out his tongue.

"You shouldn't do that runt, you never know when a demon might come along and bite it off."

Shippo's tongue was soon no longer sticking out, and he was cowering even more behind Kagome's little brother.

"Come along everyone. Inside now before you really cause a scene." Mrs. Higurashi began ushering the group of shard hunters into her house and into the kitchen.

"You all must be tired from your journey. Would you like some food while you rest?"

Inuyasha's head bolted straight up as his ears stood at attention, "Ramen! I want ramen!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango chided, "Be more respectful to Kagome's mother."

"It is alright dear, I don't mind. I am used to feeding him by now. Hai, Inuyasha, you can have ramen. Is that what the rest of you would like as well?"

The group all agreed that ramen was fine with them and said their thanks as the food was passed out. Soon after they were finished, Inuyasha straightened in his seat and took a tentative sniff. Everyone else was immediately on alert.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired. Instead of giving a reply, Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. "Shippo, Kirara, do you smell anything?"

Both mentioned sniffed the air and shook their heads. "I can't smell anything special, but Inuyasha has a better sense of smell then us." Shippo commented.

"Well, I think we had better follow him then." Sango said as she rose out of her seat and started to follow after the missing companion. The rest soon did the same and found themselves standing in the courtyard with the hanyou facing the shrine steps.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"It is Kagome, she's coming."

"Kagome's coming!" The group instantly perked up at the news.

AN: I could so leave it there, but I am not that evil despite what some may believe.

Soon a raven haired girl could be seen at the bottom the steps making her way up, with her head bowed down in concentration. The closer she got the more everyone started to fidget and shift. It took everything that they had in them not to shout out her name and envelope her in their embrace, especially for our poor hanyou.

'It's her,' Inuyasha thought, 'It's her and she doesn't smell hurt or scared or anything. She is really okay. Kami, I just want to hold her. Please Kagome, you have to remember me, you just have to.'

Kagome was now at the top of the stairs and was startled by the weird looking people standing with her family. 'What's going on here? Who are those people and why are they looking at me like that?'

"Mama…," Kagome began tentatively, still uncomfortable with the way everyone seemed to be looking at her, "Who are these people?"

Everyone's face fell instantly at hearing her question. Shippo started wailing again against Miroku, and Sango was gripping his arm rather painfully. He didn't seem to mind though, since he was too shocked to notice much. Inuyasha merely kept a steady gaze on the girl, his heart had stopped beating for a moment, but then Souta's earlier statement came back to him. 'Don't worry Kagome; we will help you remember us again.'

Souta himself looked disappointed, but had been used to the way Kagome had been acting when anyone brought up something from Sengoku Jidai. He went up and stood next to his sister and took her hand. "Nee-chan these are your friends that we have been trying to tell you about. You know, the ones from the past."

Kagome looked down at her little brother skeptically; she hadn't put much stock in those stories, especially since the supposed magic well didn't work. Now though, there were strange people that had been looking at her with great hope on their faces. Kagome still did not believe a word of it, but seeing as how all everyone seemed to be affected by the same disease, she was willing to try and help them understand they were nuts. 'It must be something in the water around here. Or maybe while I was in the hospital there was a major gas leak that gave everyone these delusions or something. Yeah, that's it, a gas leak; I am going to have to report this to the city or something.' 

"Um… I am really sorry and everything, but I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

Kagome's mother sighed, "Maybe you should all come inside so that we can discuss this there. Until we get this all sorted out, you can stay with us. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo are welcome to stay in Kagome's room, and you boys can share with Souta."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "But, we don't really know these people mama."

Inuyasha was getting really grumpy by now, not being remembered by the person you love, err… needed for shards, was really starting to upset him. "Oi, you stupid girl, you do know us. Your little brain must have run away or something."

Kagome's left eye started to twitch and her face turned a shade redder, "Listen here mister," she advanced on him, poking a finger in his chest to emphasize her point, "I don't know who you are; or who you think you are for that matter, but you do not talk to me that way. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I understand that you are an annoying little girl who needs us to come here and save her stupid ass."

"Oh… that does it you big jerk, I can't believe you! Why don't you just…" Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, even Inuyasha. He had been arguing with her in hopes of bringing back some memories; she sure was acting just like she always had. Now it even seemed as though she was going to activate the subduing spell. "Just…"

'Come on Kagome,' Inuyasha mentally cheered, 'you can do it, just say osuwari. It's not that hard, you must have done it a million times by now. Its habit for you, just say it.' Inuyasha listened to his interior monologue for a moment, 'Kami, I really am going insane if I want her to sit me that bad.'

"Just…erghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Forget it! I don't care!" Kagome turned away from everyone still fuming, so she missed the disappointed faces on her audience.

"She was so close." Sango whispered.

"Hai, I thought for sure she was going to say it." Miroku agreed.

"Wench, you don't turn away from me like that!" Inuyasha wasn't giving up, and arguing seemed to at least get her close to remembering them; well okay, close to remembering how to make him eat dirt, but who wouldn't want to remember that, dirt eating participant excluded of course.

Kagome whipped around on him, ready to say something in retaliation, but the headache that had started when she first saw these strange people was slowly getting worse. Her head now felt as though it was going to explode and the gray was starting to eat away at the edges of her vision once again. She gripped her head between her hands and sat on her knees groaning, "It hurts, it hurts so bad, make it stop."

Everyone was instantly worried about her and rushed to her side, but the hanyou got there first. "What is it Kagome? Tell me what's wrong." He inquired worriedly. He had picked her up and now had her firmly held in his lap trying to comfort her as her friends hovered over her. 

Kagome looked up at the hanyou, and her world turned instantly gray. "Why?" She weakly asked before she passed out.

Inuyasha had been the only one to hear her whispered question, but he had no idea what it was that she had been asking about. 

"Not again." Kagome's mother checked her daughter's pulse and head for any signs of illness.

"What, may I ask, do you mean by 'Not again', Higurashi-sama?" Miroku asked.

"She passed out like this when she tried to go back through the well. Every time someone even mentions Sengoku Jidai she comes down with strange headaches. We talked to the doctor about it, but he has no idea what could be wrong with her."

"I did not sense any strange auras around her." He replied.

"Did you notice anything strange Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she checked over her little sister now.

"Her eyes changed color." He replied as he moved to stand with the precious bundle.

"What do you mean?" Miroku pressed.

"I mean they changed color. Right before she passed out they were gray."

"But Kagome's eyes are blue." Shippo stated.

"I know."

"Hum… I fear this does not bode well for Kagome-sama. It is very strange indeed."

Inuyasha merely grunted as he leapt towards the house and into Kagome's room.

He laid her down on the bed to rest. He stood for moments gazing at her, mesmerized by the way the sunlight hit her face and made her glow like some otherworldly creature. He moved a stray lock of hair out of her face, letting his thumb gently caress the soft skin of her cheek before moving away from her. The others had gathered in the kitchen again, and he went to join them as they discussed the latest development. He paused once at the door, glancing over his shoulder at the slumbering girl, 'I promised I would protect you Kagome, and I always will; even if you don't remember me.'

AN: Well, there is another chapter. It's a little awkward I think, but as many times as I have tried, I can't figure out for the life of me how to fix it. Oh well, any suggestions are welcome. Please review. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, and have a nice week or so.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Video Games

AN:                                           HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Okay, so the beginning of this chapter is a tad bit redundant, I do apologize but I wanted to emphasize some points, and I was not sure if anyone would have forgotten some things since I have not updated in awhile. Sorry about that by the way.

**ANGELI: I used the video game idea a bit in this chapter. Thanks a lot for the suggestion!**

**VIOLETROSE4: Lol, yes gray eyes! But what could they mean? **

**INUYASHA ROX15: I am glad that I was able to make you feel a little bit better. From now on this story is dedicated to Dev. **

**ALL REVIEWERS: Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!**

ENJOY!

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twelve: Video Games

By: Nimerin

Inuyasha followed the anxious voice of his comrades until they led him into the kitchen again. Everyone was situated around the table discussing the recent encounter.

"Well, to say the least that was not at all how I expected to meet Kagome-sama again." Miroku said.

Shippo had stopped crying by now and only the occasional sniffle occurred. "She forgot us." He murmured.

Sango nodded, "It was shocking when we were told of it, but seeing it was really heartbreaking."

Inuyasha snorted and all heads turned towards him, just now realizing that he was present, "I'm telling you we'll make her remember us." He then turned to Mrs. Higurashi, "How do we fix this passing out thing?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Fine then, I'll just have to fix it by myself."

"Not by yourself, Inuyasha," Miroku cut him off, "We all care for Kagome-sama and we all will help."

"What are we going to do about living arrangements while we are her?" Sango inquired.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "I was going to let some of you stay in Kagome's room with her," Miroku's head popped up his normal hentai grin in place, "but…" and down it went again, "given the fact it seems to upset her so much, I will have to make other arrangements."

"We do not want to put you through too much trouble Higurashi-sama." Miroku interjected, though it was mostly out of the hope that she would put them all in Kagome's room other than actual politeness. 

"Oh it is no trouble at all. Inuyasha, Shippo, and you may share with Souta."

"Yay," Souta cheered loudly, "it is going to be so much fun!"

"Sango you can stay in the guest room."

"I wanna stay with Kagome!" Shippo whined, "I don't wanna share a room with dog-breath."

Inuyasha promptly bonked Shippo on the head, "Well I don't want to share with a brat like you either."

"Shippo," Sango suggested, "You can stay with Kirara and me if you would like."

"Okay." Shippo accented.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Well now that it's all settled I will go get your rooms set up."

"We will help you if you would like." Miroku offered.

"Why that would be nice. Arigato."

~*~ The Next Morning~*~

Souta leapt out of bed the moment the sun was shining through the crack in his navy blue curtains. He had wanted to play with his sister's friends last night, but his mother had told him to let them rest after their long journey; begrudgingly he had agreed. Now it was the next morning, and his mother had not told him to leave them be; it was time to be evil. Well, perhaps evil is too strong a word really. I mean he knew that they would most likely not want to wake up at the crack of dawn to play with him, but little siblings have the innate gift of not caring who they aggravate so long as the end result gets them what they wanted; or knocked unconscious, you know, whichever came first. 

Inuyasha, who had been up most of the night checking in on Kagome, watched Souta with half lidded eyes. The look on the kids face reminded him too much of Shippo when he was about to drive him nuts; rightly so, he was unsettled. "Oi brat, what are you so happy about this early in the morning?"

Souta noticed that his hero was awake and quickly catapulted off of his bed and onto said hanyou. "You're awake! Now we can play!"

Miroku was now blinking himself awake because of the ruckus the youngest Higurashi was making. "What is going on?"

Souta then whipped his head in the houshi's direction and launched himself at him as well, "We are going to play video games! I just got this really sugio game last week, but I haven't gotten a chance to play against anyone other than the computer! I am going to set it up and we can play it all day, 'cause I don't have to go to school today."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, knowing how important it always was for Kagome to go to school as much as she could.

"Oh, well I caught a cold or something like that, so I don't have to go until I am feeling better."

"You look fine to me kid." Inuyasha noted as Souta flew about the room setting up the PS2.

"That's what I say, but my mom wants to make sure. I'm not complaining though, I don't want to go to school while you guys are here."

'He doesn't want to go to school because he thinks spending time with us is more important?' Inuyasha pondered, 'How the hell can I get Kagome to think like that?'

"Alright, it's all set up. Inuyasha I can play against you first since you already know all the buttons. Miroku, you can watch so that you can learn how to play." Souta stated as he handed a controller to Inuyasha and sat down Indian style ready to play. Inuyasha did the same as Miroku came up behind them to watch, curious at this new form of entertainment, perhaps there would be some pretty girls involved.

~*~ Downstairs~*~

Sango tumbled out of bed with the sheets tangled all around her as she kneeled on her hands and knees on the floor. Shippo and Kirara, who had been sleeping with her earlier, were strangely absent. As she was looking about for her source of abrupt waking, a loud scream could be heard from upstairs. 'That sounded like Houshi-sama!' Sango thought alarmed. Grabbing hirakotsu, she rushed up the stairs to the room that seemed to be the origin of the noise. She burst through the door ready to fly into action at the slightest provocation but was awed by what she saw before her.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in front of the square box that Mrs. Higurashi called the 'tell e vision' and their hands were frantically gripping a small black object as they pushed excitedly on the round symbols on it. Inuyasha was using one of his legs to try and shove the houshi and knock him over, effectively ruining his playing. Souta and Shippo were jumping up and down on the bed behind them, cheering like mad for their chosen champion; Souta cheered for Inuyasha because he was his hero, and Shippo cheered for Miroku because Inuyasha had hit him earlier. Kirara was curled up on Souta's pillow with Buyo watching the whole scene placidly.

Sango stood and gaped for a moment, unsure of what course of action she should take. They didn't seem to be in any danger, they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves, but by Kami were they screaming like the world were coming to an end. "What's going on here?"

Miroku glanced up immediately at having heard his beloved Sango's voice, "Ah, Sango my dear, why we are playing a game."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You lose you lecher!" Inuyasha screamed and danced about victoriously.

Miroku looked back at Inuyasha, "I was distracted by the lovely Sango, Inuyasha. That hardly makes it a valid victory."

"It's valid alright you stupid bouzo. You should learn to always pay attention during a battle. You know one day…"

Inuyasha would probably have continued his ranting had not a bleary eyed Kagome just walk in. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before blinking and taking in the scene before her.

She sighed, "Souta, you and the hallucinations are making too much noise. You woke me up."

Souta blinked for a moment, "Hallucinations?"

"Yes, these people that we all are seeing because of some stupid gas leak or something. This reminds me, I really should call the city about that today." Kagome mumbled as she turned around to head back to her room.

"Kagome, they aren't hallucinations!" Souta cried.

"Souta, I told you all to keep it down! I'm going to school since you and the delusions woke me up, but don't think I want this to happen every morning!" She replied over her shoulder as she headed back to her room.

"But…" Souta muttered, "How could delusions wake up a person, and how could we all be seeing the same thing?"

Everyone in Souta's room sweat dropped at the boy's questions and Kagome's reaction.

Miroku sighed, "She never really was much of a morning person. She usually doesn't make sense for another hour or so."

"She never makes sense bouzo." Inuyasha mumbled, his earlier good mood disintegrated by being called a delusion.

AN: Yes I know, really there was not much of a point to this chapter, it is really just a filler chapter; but I would like reviews nonetheless!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Discoveries

AN: Hello all! Sorry it has been a little while but I had to get my wisdom teeth removed and since then I had only been thinking about food. I don't care what anyone says; the procedure is not that bad, the not being able to eat whatever you want afterwards is the worst part. Anyway, ENJOY!

**ejgHorseLady**: **I admit I did kind of beat around the bush last time, I hope this chapter is a little more direct though.**

**VioletRose4**: I agree it would be a bad way to wake up, but I think that if Inuyasha tachi were my hallucinations I wouldn't mind all that much.

**inuyasha**** rox15: Your welcome and thanks for saying I'm nice, lol.**

**The One above All**: Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I am even down six wisdom teeth now.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Thirteen: Discoveries

By: Nimerin

It was early morning, and all of Tokyo was alive with people rushing to either get to school or work, and on their way they passed a young raven haired girl who was not walking all that straight at the moment. Kagome was still really tired from the night before and the dark circles under her eyes gave her away instantly. She kept rubbing them in an attempt to wipe the sleep away, but she was not prevailing. So with the magic combination of sleep depravation and having to go to school she was displaying the typical response in such a situation, mumbling to herself like a crazed person. She was so caught up in her rambling that she did not notice her three friends from school approaching.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka called.

"Stupid gas leak you would think the city could prevent these incidences a little better, but nooooo." Kagome had not acknowledged their presence yet and was now receiving some very odd stares.

"Um… Kagome, what gas leak are you talking about?"

"I should go to their houses and create a gas leak then they can be woken up by the weird people." 

"Kagome?" Eri questioned her tentatively, wondering if her friend was starting to show some symptoms of some new illness. Yuka and Eri shared a worried glance, "Yuka, I don't think she is feeling very well again."

"Uh huh, look at her; she looks like zombie or something. She must have some sort of insomnia." Yuka walked up to Kagome and stood in her face, she then put a hand on each shoulder and gave her a little shake to get her attention, "Oi, Kagome wake up!" 

Kagome looked up at her friends, first in surprise then in absolute mortification, "How long have you been standing there?"

"For a little while. You were mumbling something about gas leaks and weird people." Eri answered.

Kagome went really pale, "Um… well you see I, uh, didn't really get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well, we figured that out. Are you getting sick again?"

"No," Kagome sighed, "At least I don't think that I am."

Her friends nodded and they all started to walk to school together with a new, more lucid Kagome. "So," Eri inquired, "Why were you talking about gas leaks?"

"Oh, I just think that there might be one at the shrine. I need to call someone about it later today." Kagome answered as she silently prayed that they would not bring up the weird people, she didn't know how to answer that one without sounding crazy.

"Wow, that could be dangerous if it is poisonous or something." 

Kagome nodded as they entered the school.

"Kagome, I think that you should hurry to class this morning." Yuka suggested.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really, it is just that I don't think that you want Hojo to see you as you are now. I mean you don't exactly look your best at the moment."

"I can imagine." Kagome replied wryly, "Alright, well I will see you guys later then."

"Bye." Her friends chorused as Kagome walked into the building.

Kagome took her seat in the almost empty classroom, there was only one other girl in there and she looked too preoccupied with finishing her homework to worry about Kagome. She contemplated a quick nap before class started, but doubted that she would wake up once allowed to drift off into sleep. The mental image of herself drooling on her desk while the whole class laughed kept her alert.

'I don't need to deal with anymore embarrassing situations today; I don't think that I could take them.'

Kagome looked out the window as she began to ponder what happened when she woke up. Something about it was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'I wonder what other affects the gas might have on us.'

A little voice inside Kagome's head took that as a sign that it was discussion time, and boy did it have a lot to say, 'It isn't going to have any affects on you.'

Kagome sighed, the little voice was back might as well humor it, 'And how do you know this?'

'Well, there is no gas; therefore, you will not have any side affects.'

'There is so a gas leak.'

'Not.'

'Well, then how do you explain the hallucinations we all have been having?'

'Simple really, they are real.'

'What?' Kagome was exasperated, 'They can't be real; they are just too strange.'

The voice sighed, 'Come on Kagome; think about it for a moment. What about what Souta said when you were leaving his room this morning?'

'He just hasn't accepted the fact that we are seeing things yet.'

'How can you all be seeing the same thing if it isn't real?'

'The gas leak.'

'The supposed gas leak of yours would only cause hallucinations; but all of you have a different mind therefore your brains would be producing different images. There is no way you would all see the same thing.'

Kagome was speechless, she could not come up with a retort for the voices reasoning, so the voice took that as a good sign and continued its rambling, 'Also, hallucinations would not be able to wake you up by making noise since they are in your head. You would have to already be awake for them to even produce noise. They are real, face it.'

Kagome turned everything over in her head, trying to make some sense out if it all, when it all seemed to click. "Oh Kami, they are real!" She screamed out loud as she suddenly stood, causing the poor girl that was doing her homework to jump and fall out of her seat and onto the floor. Noticing this, Kagome blushed and ducked her head slightly, "Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you."

The girl barely managed a small flustered nod as she sat back in her seat. Kagome gathered her things and left the room, determined to confront the guests at the shrine and find out exactly what was going on. She ran into her friends in the hallway, nearly knocking them over in her haste.

"Whoa, Kagome where are you going in such a hurry? Class is about to start." Eri stated as she regained her balance.

"I'm, uh, not feeling very well, I have to go home." Kagome replied. It wasn't really a lie, ever since she had figured out the truth about the strange people she was feeling a little ill.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, take care Kagome and we will tell sensei for you." Yuka offered.

"Arigato." Kagome ran out of the building and headed for the shrine.

~*~

Back at the shrine, it had been decided that the adults had played enough and it was time to do some actual work, such as figure out why the well wasn't working. Shippo decided to keep Souta company and play video games with him while they others investigated. When the others went downstairs they found Mrs. Higurashi. She noticed the determined faces they had and decided to talk with them a bit, "Why such serious faces, is there something wrong?"

"Iie, Higurashi-sama, we are merely going to investigate the well and see what is the matter with it." Miroku answered. 

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope that you can fix it; Kagome ended up with a sprained ankle the last time we had her try. Of course, that was after the seventeenth attempt that day."

"Kagome sprained her ankle? That girl is always getting into trouble; it wasn't too bad was it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, though everyone present could tell that he was only worried about her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "It wasn't really bad at all. She was able to run down the stairs in pursuit of oden later that night."

Everyone smiled at the image the comment produced, they all knew their companions love of oden; she was quite obsessive about it really.

"I think we should be looking at the well now." Sango cut into the comfortable silence.

"Hai, we will let you know what we find, if anything, Higurashi-sama." Miroku responded as they went out the door and towards the well house.

When they got in the well house, they leaned over the rim of the well and peered into its depths. Inuyasha had an idea, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to try it. "Oi, bouzo; do you think it would take me through if I tried."

Miroku looked up at his friend, "I don't know. I definitely feel a strange new energy coming from it. It is almost as though it is keeping the normal energy of the well bottled up."

"So you don't think that it will let him through?" Sango asked.

"I can't be sure. The well in our time keeps Inuyasha out, and this one keeps Kagome out, but who is to say that this one won't let just Inuyasha pass through."

"So I could end up stranded back in our time and who knows if that woman would let me come back." Inuyasha growled lightly out of frustration, "It ain't worth the risk."

 Miroku nodded, "I agree. I must meditate now to see if I can determine how this spell works." Miroku sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. He began to focus on the well and the strange power he felt coming from it as the others stood close by. After about ten minutes he looked up at his friends, "Well I was able to learn some things."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, he didn't like just standing around waiting for the houshi to figure something out; he was a hanyou of action.

Miroku stood and dusted his robes off, "Well, first of all whoever performed this spell is very powerful; we had better be on our guard with this enemy. Also, there is a hole within the spell, meaning that it can be broken in two ways. The first way would be to find the key, which we have no idea of and there is no way to determine it even through meditation. The second would be to simply be more powerful then the caster."

"Well then what are you waiting for bouzo, break the spell." Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, "I am honored that you think so high of my abilities, but I am no where near strong enough to break this spell."

"Who is then houshi-sama?" Sango asked quietly.

Miroku shook his head, "I don't know. Kagome-sama might be the only one of us that stands a chance of breaking it, but I am not even sure if she has the power to do so. Not only that but she would need to know how to concentrate her powers, and while we all know she is talented, she is not trained and may not be able to pull it off."

"So we are back to nothing." Sango replied sadly.

"Not nothing, it is better than what we had before; at least now we know that there is a chance." Inuyasha responded.

Sango nodded, "You're right. Perhaps Allerium-sama might have some suggestions for us."

"Hai, next time we see her we shall ask her." Miroku said as he walked out of the well house, the others close behind him. "We should go tell Higurashi-sama what we found out."

"You two go ahead, I'm going to stay outside for a little bit." Inuyasha ordered. The other two walked inside the house as he turned to face the shrine steps. His keen senses had picked up the approach of a familiar presence.

Just then an angry Kagome reached the top of the steps and her eyes fixed on Inuyasha, "YOU!" She screamed angrily as she pointed at the hanyou, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

AN: Well there is another chapter out for everyone. It is a little longer than the last one, but I already have a pretty good idea of what I want to write for the next one. Hopefully it will not take me too long to get that one out. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: How do you feel?

AN: Hello All! I am in a really good mood as of late because I finally got a computer of my own and will be able to write more now. YAY!!!!! I love having a laptop, it is just so nifty. HAPPY READING, ENJOY!

ejHorseLady: Thanks for reviewing so much, it means a lot to me. Glad you thought the last chapter was better, let me know what you think of this one.

The One Above All: *blinks innocently* I am evil? *a small spiked tail emerges from behind authoress* Why whatever could you mean?

Coyotesabre: I am glad that I was able to suck you into my story. Thank you for reading and tell your friend that I said thanks for steering you towards my story.

Disclaimer: I OWN A COMPUTER NOW!!!! All, I need now is to own Inuyasha and I will die a happy woman; too bad I don't.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Fourteen: How Do You Feel?

By: Nimerin

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" A very irate Kagome made her way over to the waiting hanyou. The others had undoubtedly heard her with the way she was screaming, but they must have chickened out. An angry Kagome was not a pretty thing, and if it  could be avoided, then by all means run for the hills and cower in a really high tree. Somehow he knew that it would come down to something like this today. 

He mentally sighed at the unfairness of it all, 'The stupid wench is the one that forgot me, I should be the one that is yelling at her; but nooooo, she comes charging at me like I'm the idiot that stole her memories.'

Kagome had by now made it across the courtyard and was glaring in his face. "Did you hear me? I want some answers and they had  better make sense for once."

Inuyasha looked at her with a mild expression, he for once was going to be patient and not act borderline homicidal; the situation was too grave to be irrational, "So bitch, you finally decided to admit that we are real. Why the hell should I answer any of your questions?" I said he was non-homicidal, not that he did not have an apparent death wish involving Kagome strangling him for his brash attitude.

Kagome turned ten shades of red and looked to be heading towards deep violet before she took a calming breath and told herself to relax, 'I can't kill him, he has a reason to be mad with me; after all I was calling him a delusion.'

"Oi wench what's with the silence? I thought that you  had all these questions for me."

'Screw it, kill him now, ask questions later.' "Listen to me you jerk! I don't know what is going on here, but I know that you have something to do with it and you are going to tell me everything that I want to know. NOW!" Kagome was now standing directly in his face and screaming so loud that the poor hanyou thought that he might have gone deaf. He was sorely tempted to back away from the raging girl, but his pride did not allow for him to back down from anything.

"Its not my fault that you are too stupid to remember what is going on!"

"Quit insulting me for something that I have no control over!" Kagome had started off angry at the way he was treating her, but she was just so emotionally exhausted that everything seemed to be weighing down on her, "I didn't ask to be attacked, I didn't ask to be in a coma in the hospital, and I sure as heck didn't ask to lose some part of my memory that everyone claims I should have!"

Inuyasha started to feel like a major jerk by the end of her outburst; the guilt became especially heavy on his heart after hearing the way her voice broke during the last statement.  

As if the torture from having yelled at her wasn't enough, Kagome began to break down in tears. "The first couple of weeks after I woke up in the hospital my family kept trying to tell me that I was forgetting something very important that I used to do. That I was forgetting a lot of what I had been doing with my life for the last year; but I couldn't remember anything that they wanted me too, and it all just seemed so ridiculous." 

Inuyasha was panicking at the sight of her tears and knew that he was responsible for making her cry, 'I always make her cry; I never mean to, but I always just end up hurting her.' He mentally berated himself. He slowly moved next to the now crouching girl and enveloped her in an awkward hug. She instinctually turned into his embrace and sobbed a little harder; in response he sat down and pulled her into his lap as he gently rubbed small circles on her back in a soothing gesture. "Its going to be okay Kagome, I'm going to help you remember."

"I want to remember, I really do, but I feel like I am lost in some sort of fog and everything just feels so heavy all the time." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me," Inuyasha sighed and added an afterthought, "and so are all the others. Everyone cares about you."

"But, you were arguing with me." Kagome said, slightly confused that the man she had just been arguing so   vehemently with would be so willing to help her.

"We always argue Kagome, that doesn't mean that we aren't there whenever the other one needs us. " Inuyasha swallowed thickly at what he was telling her, "You're my best friend." 

His mind decided to add its own ideas about that little conversation, 'You know that she is much more than that, you should tell her.'

Inuyasha internally growled, 'I'm not telling her nothing, its not like she would know what I'm talking about anyway since she can't remember shit.'

'Ah hah!' The voice cheered, 'So you admit that she is more to you than just a friend.'

'WHAT!' He sputtered.

'I'll be going now, you still have to talk with Kagome.' The voice faded in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember that, and that I can't remember you." Kagome broke Inuyasha out of his internal monologue with her timid voice.

"It's okay, we'll make you remember eventually."

Kagome pouted, "But I want to remember now!"

Inuyasha smirked in spite of the situation, memories or no, she was still Kagome. That revelation sent another spark running within his brain and soon he had a plan. "Well," he started reluctantly, not sure that she would like his idea, "we could try a little experiment and see if it helps you any."

She looked up at him expectantly, but when he did not continue she prompted him, "What kind of experiment, I don't have to do anything weird do I?"

"No, its just an idea that even though you lost your memories, you're still the same person."

"Um... I'm afraid that I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, they may have been able to take away your memories, but they shouldn't have been able to take away the way you feel about certain things; you know, your emotions." 

Kagome thought about it for a minute, "That makes sense, our emotions are what help make us who we are and defines us. But what if I did forget, maybe I am different from what I was like."

Inuyasha smiled wryly, "You still argue with me over all the stupid things. From what I have seen and your mother says, you still act the same as always."

She shrugged, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained I suppose. I mean I can't get much worse off than I already am."

"Alright. Close your eyes." Inuyasha ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do as I say, it will help you tune everything else out but what you are feeling."

 (Yes I know, he is being uncharacteristically insightful, but hey, everyone has their moments; and people can do amazing things when it comes to the person they love.)

Kagome huffed, "Fine." She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing as she unconsciously started using the techniques for meditation that Kaede had taught her.  

"You ready?"

Kagome nodded, unwilling to lose her focus and speak.

He was wondering what it was that he could ask her about first; there sure were a long list of people he could get her feelings on, but he never really had paid much attention to emotions and was not sure if he would know if she felt differently or not.

'Maybe I should have gotten Sango to do this, she's the one that bathes with Kagome and they do that girly shit where they tell eachother everything.'

The little voice decided that the hanyou needed a little guidance, 'I'm sure whatever you ask her you would have a pretty good idea if the feeling was correct or not.'

'I don't know, half the time we argue 'cause I have no idea what the hell is going on inside that head of hers.'

'Half the time you argue because you are a baka.'

'Oi! Don't insult me you asshole!'

'Fine; look at it this way, if you ask her about Naraku and she says she thinks he is a nice demon then you know that she is all screwed up.'

'That ain't such a bad idea voice.'

'I know, I am a genius afterall.'

Inuyasha snorted, 'Sure you are.'

"Alright Kagome,"he began softly, "how do you feel when I say the name Naraku?"

Kagome frowned in concentration as she sorted through the swirl that was her mind. Feelings began to surface the more she concentrated on the name, and she knew what to say, "I feel very angry with him, and I am also very sad. Why do I feel that way?"

"He's our bastard enemy in the past. You're angry with him because of all the shit he pulls and you're probably sad because he has caused a lot of pain to innocent people, including our friends."

"Oh, alright. What's next?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure who to ask her about next so the voice decided it would be of more assistance. 'See, she may not have her memories but she still feels the same about people.'

'Yeah, so who should I ask her about next?'

'Why not ask her about yourself?'

'I don't think I should.'

'C'mon you know that you want to know how she feels about you. You have been wanting to know for a long time, this way you can find out without worrying about too much.'

'There is plenty to worry about!'

'Like what? She doesn't know how you feel so she won't know if anything she says to you affects you.'

'So! What she says still makes a difference.'

'Oh, I see now, you are afraid of finding out that she doesn't care for you the way that you care for her. As long as you don't know then you can pretend like you don't care.'

'...'

'Ha! I'm right!'

'Shut up!'

'You know you really are a baka, what if she feels the same way; you could be missing out on a lot.'

'She can't feel the same way, I'm just some hanyou.'

'Do you really think that she ever cared about that. She has always treated you like an equal.'

'Fine, I'll ask her, but if this turns out bad I'm skinning you alive and then feeding you to Jaken.'

'Agreed. Now ask.'

Kagome had been patiently waiting for him to ask her another question, and now she was getting really anxious. The whole time he had been silent she had begun to contemplate why she even agreed to do this with him. That of course led to her questioning herself what it was exactly that she felt for him. What she discovered was rather confusing and very hard to sort through, so when he finally spoke again she was somewhat startled.

"Alright Kagome, tell me how you feel about me."

"Who?" She asked praying that she must have misheard.

"What do you feel when you think of me?"

"Oh, well I feel..." She stuttered.

Inuyasha was anxious to know her answer and was holding his breath in anticipation, "You feel...?"

AN: I know, I know, extremely evil place to end it, but I swear I have a semi-good reason for doing it and I will try really hard to get the next chapter out sooner than usual. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, although I know it is slightly awkward and a little evasive. PLEASE REVIEW, I can't get any better if I don't know what it is I am doing wrong. THANKS FOR READING!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Confused Feelings

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this time, but I have had company from out of town and have not had much time to write. The general consensus for my last reviews was that I was evil; lol, honestly I agree.  The cliffhanger was rather evil but I hope that I can make up for it. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!

ejqHorseLady: Wow! You must have been reading my mind; well, I think you will be happy with her response.

boku-tachi wa: I hadn't thought about the two groups of friends meeting, but I'll take it into consideration for future chapters. Thanks.

VioletRose4: I didn't have him ask her about Kikyo, yet, that is coming soon; as for Kouga, uh. I don't even know what she would say about him, but thanks for the suggestions.

Coyotesabre: Lol, I was being evil, but it's just so much fun to do it might occur frequently.

The One above All: I am going to address both points in your review. One: Only twenty evil points? Darn, guess I'll have to try harder next time. Two: I think Inuyasha talks to the voice in his head so much because growing up he didn't have anyone to talk to, that little voice was it. So he got used to it being his only friend and could never get out of the habit of having discussions with it. I hope that makes some sense, 'cause it's hard to explain insanity.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I KNOW THIS IS LIKE A WEEK LATE, BUT I'M JUST FORGETFUL, I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL IT!

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Fifteen: Confused Feelings

By: Nimerin

Two figures were seated in the courtyard of the Higurashi Shrine. One was wearing a typical green schoolgirl uniform and was securely enfolded in the red clad arms of the second dog-eared figure. The sun light shone down on the scene, especially highlighting the two as if they were in a spotlight. Both of the figures had anxious looks on their faces; one was dreading the question, and the other was dreading the answer.

Kagome finally took a deep sigh and started to sort through the jumbled feelings floating around in her. One of them was very prevalent in her mind, and no where near as confusing as the others, so she decided that would be the best one to start out with. "When I am with you I feel like I am the safest person in the world. Like nothing could ever harm me as long as I am with you."

Inuyasha was quiet as he figured out what her answer meant to him. He always knew that she felt at least a little protected with him, but he had no idea that she trusted him that much. His heart was warmed by that thought; no one had ever trusted him, much less put complete faith in his ability to always be there when they needed them. If he were honest with himself he would admit that her faith in him was not unfounded, he would do anything to protect her, even if it cost him his life.

Kagome was starting to get a little worried by his silence; maybe she had said the wrong thing and he was upset. Curious about his reaction, she looked up at him meekly and spoke in a timid voice, "Is every thing alright?"

Inuyasha was snapped out of his musings, suddenly realizing that his silence was worrying the memory impaired girl. "There isn't anything wrong. In the past you're always getting into trouble and I have to save your butt. You probably feel safe because I protect you from all the demons we fight."

Kagome looked down at her lap as she sorted through the information, "Everyone keeps saying how we fight all these demons for some sacred jewel or something; I didn't know I was difficult to protect, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in surprise, "What have you got to be sorry for you stupid girl?"

Kagome looked startled, "But... you just said that I always get into trouble."

Inuyasha looked away, a red tinge on his cheeks. He sighed heavily, 'There's just no way around it. Damn.'

"Kagome, you're the protector of the jewel, the demons want the jewel, that's why you usually get into trouble."

"Oh," Kagome thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, you said usually. What did I do to get into trouble?"

Inuyasha suddenly grew cocky, "Well, you're always flirting with this one wolf demon and the wimpy wolf starts trouble with me."

"I don't remember any wolves." 

"You don't remember anything about the past, baka. Although I must admit that there is nothing memorable about Kouga anyway, unless you count his stupidity."

"I am not a baka, and I do not flirt!" Kagome screamed slightly, though she tried not to be so loud since she was sitting in his lap still and she didn't want to hurt his dog ears. She may have been annoyed with what he was saying, but he was still being really nice and trying to help her figure out her memories. 

"Oi, you don't remember anything so how would you know?"

"I just know, I don't act like that here, so why would I act like that in the past?"

"Probably just to annoy the hell out of me."

"Oh you baka! I wondered why I felt so argumentative when I was sorting through my feelings for you."

"It's not my fault that you are such an annoying little wench."

"Oh! You're the most infuriating boy ever."

Inuyasha just smirked arrogantly in response, she was so much easier to argue with now that she had forgotten the subduing spell. Now he could say things and not worry about becoming a temporary crater in the Earth. The little internal voice decided to ruin his cocky attitude, 'Hey baka, you're getting off track.'

'Iie, not you again.'

'Hai, it's me and while you're busy being an ass you're missing the fact that she said she had feelings for you.'

'Yeah, she said she felt safe, and then she said she felt argumentative.'

'Hai, but she was also implying that she felt more than just that you baka. Ask her!'

Inuyasha thought over what the voice said and looked back down at the girl in his lap. She was still slightly fuming from their verbal sparring, but he was now all seriousness. "Oi, Kagome, you said that you had to sort through your feelings for me."

She looked up at him innocently, "Hai, I did, some of them are really confusing."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome crinkled her brow in concentration, and began to worry her bottom lip as she thought about her feelings. "Well, I feel safe, argumentative, happy, friendship, trust, and some of the other easy things; but there's this one thing that confuses me because it really seems to be a jumble of emotions all rolled up into one."

"Can you try and explain it to me?"

"I'm not sure that any of it will make sense, but I can try. It's almost like the bottom of the world dropped out and all that is left is me and this feeling. I'm anxious and relaxed around you at the same time; I know I can be myself and not worry, but I feel unsure about myself. Right now, in your arms, I feel happy and whole; but, I'm afraid that after I move I might feel empty and alone. It's almost as if..." Kagome trailed off at the end of the speech. After the first sentence she had pretty much forgotten that she was even talking to Inuyasha, it was almost as if she were explaining it herself. She began to sort through the rest of everything  in her head, 'The way I described it, it would almost seem as though...' she mentally gulped, 'as though I love him.' She looked up into his swirling amber eyes that were focused on some point on the horizon. She could tell he was confused by what she had told him and that he was waiting for her to finish her sentence. For some reason though, she was holding it back, she wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't. 

'Oh Kami, I wish that I had all my memories. I want to remember him. Memories or not, I know I love him.'

While Kagome was coming to terms with her feelings Inuyasha was trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. It goes without saying that he was extremely and profoundly confused. How was he supposed to figure out what her feelings meant when she couldn't even do so. When she had trailed off he had tried to sort through everything, but he was still unsure. 'When the wench said that she was confused by this feeling she wasn't joking. I sounds like she really cares about me, but in what way?' He looked down at the girl that was still staring at him. "You didn't finish your sentence."

Kagome blinked suddenly confused by his statement, "What sentence?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You said 'It's almost as though..' and then you stopped."

"That, oh," she was now officially flustered, "I don't know what I was going to say, I was confused."

Inuyasha was disappointed with that answer, "C'mon Kagome try and figure it out."

Kagome sighed, "I can't, gomen.  I have a headache, I think I need to go lie down."

Inuyasha relented, although he really wanted to know, Kagome had been through a lot recently and he didn't want her to have another fainting episode. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her knees as he rolled up on the balls of his feet fluidly. Soon he was standing with Kagome in his arms as though she weighed nothing. Kagome looked up at him impressed with his show of grace, "Wow, that's really cool you know."

Inuyasha blushed, "It's part of being a hanyou."

"It's still really cool."

Inuyasha brought Kagome back up to her through her open window and set her down on the bed. It seemed to him that he was doing this a lot lately. "Get some rest; the others are going to want to see you once you feel better."

"I will. Arigato Inuyasha."

"Whatever." With that, he leapt out the window and over to the Goshinboku to sort through all the information that he had learned.

Kagome laid down for a little while, but was unable to fall asleep. She hadn't been lying when she said she had a headache and she really was tired, but she had too much on her mind. She was listening to the voices coming from downstairs; she really couldn't make out anything that they were saying but they sounded at ease with each other. Deciding that she needed some uncomplicated conversation she got up and headed downstairs. 

Her mother was standing at the counter preparing the ingredients for dinner, Jii-chan was engrossed in some conversation with Miroku about some religious scroll he had recently discovered, and Souta was busy asking Sango about her skills as a demon exterminator as he petted Kirara and watched Shippo do his kitsune tricks. She smiled at the homey picture they all made and  was happy, though the reason it was important to her eluded her. She quietly made her way into the kitchen, but Kirara and Shippo's ears were too good and they noticed her before everyone else. Kirara jumped off of Souta's lap and wound herself around Kagome's legs as Shippo launched himself into her arms and hugged her fiercely. Kagome returned the hug warmly and reached down to pet the fire-cat. "Hello." She said as she looked at all the smiling faces. The houshi and the tajiya were smiling warmly at her, they wanted to race up to her and hug her just like Shippo but knew that she was still having trouble dealing with it all.

"Hello." Everyone replied, but her mother looked at her confused, "Kagome, dear, how did you get upstairs?"

"Inuyasha." She replied as she made her way to sit at the table, Kirara trailing after her and Shippo happily nestled in her arms. She settled down and began to talk to her friends about some of the things she should remember; after discussing the past for a little while, they decided to take a break from trying to jog her memory and talk of different things. Pleasant conversation ensued and continued on until dinner time.

 "Kagome, why don't you go and get Inuyasha for dinner. I'm sure he is hungry." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Alright mama." Kagome set Shippo down and headed out the door and for the Goshinboku. She didn't even stop to consider how she knew where to find him, she was too happy with the pleasant day she had. She looked up at the night sky as she made her way to the tree. The stars were shining brightly and the sky was void of any clouds; it was also void of a moon. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she felt anxious at this realization. She mentally shrugged, figuring it must have something to do with some buried memory of the past. When she reached the tree she noticed Inuyasha sitting at the base looking up at the sky thinking. She gasped as soon as she realized how different he looked with black hair, violet eyes, and normal ears. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered quietly.

Inuyasha quickly turned his head from the sky and looked at her. "Hai, it's me."

Kagome slowly walked toward him and sat next to him as she inspected his new look. She wasn't as surprised as she should have been, so she guessed this must have happened a lot in the past, "Why do you look different?"

"I'm a hanyou, I turn human every new moon." Inuyasha was used to her knowing about his human night, and was now growing anxious at the way she was looking at him; he couldn't take it if she rejected him, and he was afraid that without her memories she might.

"Oh, well that explains the funny feeling I had when I looked at the moonless sky earlier." She replied as she turned away from him and looked back up at the sky.

"You remembered?" He asked, excited that she was finally starting to make some progress.

"Not really, I just had a funny feeling when I realized that there was no moon."

"Oh, that's still better than before." He was still watching her, entranced by her ethereal beauty in the starlight. He wanted nothing more then to gather her in his arms and tell her what he had figured out while he had been thinking, but he was afraid of telling her.

"Well, dinner is ready if you are hungry." Kagome finally spoke breaking the comfortable silence that had settled.

"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha stood up and offered his hand to help her off the ground. She took it and stood but continued to hold his hand. When they both realized that their hands were still clasped they quickly released them and headed towards the house blushing like there was no tomorrow.

AN: I was actually going to write more for this chapter and then leave you with another really evil cliffhanger but decided against it since I found a pretty decent stopping place.  I don't really know what to say about this chapter, it's not one of my better ones and it's a bit choppy, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Revelations

AN: I forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter, so I fixed some of the errors with the chapter *cough* moonlight *cough* and I put the disclaimer; if you are a lawyer go back and read it, don't sue me! Not like they would get anything, I'm broke, but I am a Pre-law major and I think that would look bad on my record.  I have an online journal now at Xanga under the same name, if anyone is interested. I'm sure your not, but o well. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

ejqHorseLady: Glad you liked my last chapter, hope you like this one as well.

Coyotesabre: Thanks for the compliment. I myself am extremely odd, just ask the gnomes.

baka-babe: Thanks for pointing out the mistake I made in the last chapter, sometimes I'm just so stupid.

The One above All: Thanks for the compliment, and I will continue to write until the story ends itself. I don't know when that will be though, seems to be a little ways off.

Sprite: Thanks for correcting my mistake, I don't mind picky people; I write late at night and tend to miss my own mistakes, but I wish I wouldn't make them.

Disclaimer: See, I remembered this time, HA! I don't own it, nor shall I ever, unfortunately.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Sixteen: Revelations 

By: Nimerin

Kagome and Inuyasha were still blushing from the fuzzy moment they had shared a moment ago, when they took their seats at the table. Everyone else was already seated and waiting for them to be seated before they could start eating. Kagome sat next to Souta and Shippo crawled onto her lap as Inuyasha took the seat on her left.

"Itadaimasu" Kagome and her little brother chorused as they picked up their chopsticks and dug into the delicious meal. 

Everyone else soon followed suit; Inuyasha at  much faster pace then the rest of course. Since he had practically inhaled his food, Inuyasha finished light years before anyone else and was now staring at his friends. He was surprised to observe that his friends were all very much at ease in this world; which he thought odd considering how different everything was in Kagome's time. He thought back to how he felt when he first started spending time in her world and realized why they felt so comfortable, 'The world may be strange, but the Higurashi's are more accepting than almost everyone we have ever met.' He knew that he wasn't very well accepted because he was a hanyou, but he wasn't blind to the way some of the people in the past treated his other friends. All of them were considered odd in their time for one reason or another, this was perhaps the first time they had ever met anyone other then Kagome who didn't seem to care at all.

Soon everyone finished and Mrs. Higurashi began to clear the plates away as everyone murmured their appreciation for the fine meal.

"Mama, let me help you with that." Kagome stood to help with the dishes, but she was slightly shaky in doing so.

"Iie, dear I think you should get some more rest." Mrs. Higurashi replied having noticed how weary her daughter was.

"I'm fine Mama, really." She replied stubbornly, "I'm not weak or anything."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter curiously, "I never said you were weak, why would you think that?"

The entire shard hunting group slightly glared at Inuyasha while he engaged the floor in a staring contest.

"I don't know Mama, gomen, I didn't mean to be rude." Kagome replied contritely.

"It's alright. I still think that you should lie down and get some rest though."

Kagome sighed, "Hai, I'm going up to bed now."

"Good night." Everyone but Inuyasha called after her.

He was still feeling guilty about her comment about being weak, 'I never realized that she took what I told her so seriously. Baka, after everything you would think she would realize that no one thinks she is weak.'

His voice was serious as it responded, 'How is she supposed to think any differently if you are always telling her that she is?'

'She's fought with enough demons, and argued with me enough times without backing down to have figured out she isn't weak.'

'You would think so, wouldn't you; but for some inane reason, she takes what you say about her very seriously.'

'Kuso, I just keep screwing up when it comes to her.'

'It's not too late to fix it.'

Inuyasha contemplated what the voice said and decided to have a talk with Kagome later that night. He would have gone after her then, but everyone was still sitting around the table and would notice if he went after her; he did not want anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation, as it promised to be a rather embarrassing one for him.

Soon enough Souta dragged Shippo off so that they could play video games, with a lazy Kirara trailing behind them. Jii-chan went into his room to search for a scroll that he wanted to show Miroku, but hadn't seen in a good while. Mrs. Higurashi was still washing the mountain of dishes, having declined help from anyone that offered. Sango and Miroku decided that they would go outside and enjoy the breeze before they turned in for the night. Seeing everyone occupied with various things, Inuyasha took his chance and went after Kagome.

~*~

Sango stepped out of the house and took a look around her. Everything was just so different she couldn't believe it, it was really disconcerting knowing how much everything would change; she idly wondered if Kagome felt the same. She had come outside to think, but the strange surroundings were making it rather difficult for her to concentration, so she decided to head for the Goshinboku. She looked up into the branches of the tall tree, amazed by how unchanged it really seemed to be; it was the link she had to her time. Sure there was the well, but it now had a house around it making it seem like a totally different place. She heard soft foot falls and turned to see the intruder, "Houshi-sama, what are you doing out here?"

"I decided to get a breath of fresh air. You?"

Sango nodded and took a seat at the base of the tree, motioning for Miroku to do the same, "I was doing the same. Kagome-chan's family is nice, but the surroundings are a bit much to handle all the time."

Miroku sat down next to her and stared out into the night deep in thought, "Kagome-sama's family is unusually nice aren't they."

"Hai, they are, but we should not be so surprised given the way Kagome acts."

"I suppose. Inuyasha is not on guard at all around them. He willingly showed all of them his human form without being obnoxious about it the whole time."

"Well, he trusts Kagome-chan completely and knows that she would never hurt him, so if she thinks her family is safe, then she must be right."

"They do seem very trustworthy."

Sango nodded absently, she was lost in the sea of her own thoughts at this point, only half paying attention to the conversation. Miroku observed this quietly, 'This would be the perfect time for me to get a grope in; but she seems a little sad about what she is thinking about. It would not be right. I wonder...'

"Sango," Miroku interrupted her thoughts.

"Hai, Houshi-sama?" 

"What are you thinking about that makes you so sad?"

Sango looked at him surprised. Granted she was a little sad, but she did not expect him to notice it. In fact, she was expecting him to grope her at any moment given their close proximity and his wandering hands. "I was thinking about how much Souta reminds me of Kohaku." She replied quietly as she looked away, unable to meet his intense gaze.

"You have been spending a lot of time with him since we have arrived."

"Hai, I miss my little brother; and Souta treats me a lot like a sister."

"They have treated us a lot like a part of their family don't they?"

"Hai, I mean, I always thought of Kagome-chan as a little sister and knew she felt the same; but I had no idea her family would be so open about it."

"We are all have become used to being treated as outsiders. We have made a home out of Kaede-sama's village, but even they do not accept us fully. Inuyasha because he is a hanyou, Kirara and Shippo because they are youkai, me because of my kazaana"

"And perverted tendencies." Sango interjected dryly.

"Hai, I suppose that would cause some people to be wary of me." Miroku responded in an equal dry tone.

Sango sighed, "And I am an outsider because I am a female warrior."

Miroku looked at her before smiling a very debonair smile, "Hai, but I would not have you any other way. You are perfect as you are."

Sango looked at him sharply before quickly looking away with a very red face. She quickly got up and dusted the dirt off of her kimono before starting to head back to the house. Miroku got up and trailed after her, hypnotized by the sway of her hips as she walked, he could not resist.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango screamed outraged as she pummeled him with her fists.

She stormed off leaving a dazed Miroku laying in the dirt. Just before she entered the house, she turned back with a small smile on her face and whispered, "Arigato, Miroku, Arigato."

~*~

Inuyasha silently opened the door and took a look inside Kagome's room; the light was turned off and Kagome was buried under the blankets on her bed.  Her breathing was deep and slow, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha sighed, "Well, I was going to talk to you, but you must  have been really tired and passed out."

Inuyasha turned to walk out of the room when he changed his mind and strode back over to the bed. Kagome had her back to him and was facing the wall, so he decided to take a seat on the middle of the bed. "You can still hear even if you are sleeping. This way it will be easier for me to say this stuff without feeling like an idiot. You won't realize that I talked to you tomorrow, and I'm not sure that I'll ever get enough courage to repeat this; but screw it, at least I can honestly say I told you, it's not my fault you were stupid enough to fall asleep before."

He took a deep breath and continued on with his speech, "Alright, so you know that little outburst after dinner about you not being weak; well I'm the reason you said that. I guess you remember more than you think. Anyways, I was always teasing you and telling you that you were weak and other things. I didn't realize you took them so seriously, I mean damn girl, you should know I get hostile when I'm irritated. Well, the point is, I don't really think your weak, in fact, your probably one of the strongest people I know. You have to be to keep coming to the past and facing what we do when you could be comfortable here in your time. Oh, and I don't think your stupid either, it's just fun to drive you nuts sometimes cause you're so much fun to argue with."

Inuyasha was silent as he listened to her steady breathing and thought a bit more about how he felt for the girl, "I wasn't going to tell you this, ever." he began quietly, "but seeing as how your sleeping I don't see what harm it could be for me to say it now. You know that feeling that you were describing earlier? The one that had you all confused? Well, I was sitting by the Goshinboku thinking about it, and I realized that I feel the same way about you. Kami, I don't know why I just told you that, you must be driving me insane."

Inuyasha stood up and leaned over Kagome, planting a brief soft kiss to her temple, "Good night Kagome, sleep well." He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Kagome snapped her eyes open as soon as she heard the door shut, one thought passing through her head, 'Oh Kami.'

AN: Well, there is another chapter for you, and another evil cliffhanger. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews and they help me write faster, and don't you want me to write faster and relieve you of the curiosity brought on by the cliff hanger?


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Fill in the Blanks

AN: Hey, sorry I took a little while to get this chapter out. I had a lot going on in my life and two really really REALLY boring classes to study for. Now I have nothing to do and can go about being my lazy daydreaming self; which is good for any one who likes this story cause that is when I write. Hope you like this chapter, ENJOY AND HAPPY READING!

ejqHorseLady: WOW! I like your review very much, thank you. About the name game: I didn't do everyone because I thought that it might get tedious and everyone would get bored; but if I was wrong about that then I will gladly put some more of it in later. As for Kikyo, she is coming later, and it will be messy, but I like your suggestion a lot, and I will use it. Look for it in future chapters.

coyotesabre: Thank you for such a wonderful review. I know I use cliffhangers, but aren't they just some of the most fun things to write? It is fun to be a little evil every once in awhile; though, I might be making a habit of it.

natalia: I am sorry about the evil cliffhanger but sometimes they are necessary, and fun. I think I left another one in this chapter. I think they are addictive.

The One Above All: hehe, sorry about another cliffie; but shouldn't we take our talents and exercise them?

InuYasha00: Thanks for the review, sorry this review took a little longer than I anticipated.

Disclaimer: I do not own, so do not sue; or I shall be forced to send warrior gnomes after you. (Hey look, it rhymed!) I'm such a dork.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Seventeen: Fill in the Blanks

By: Nimerin

Kagome's wide open eyes were locked in a staring contest with her wall. The lights were off and it was still early in the evening, but the time was not responsible for her lack of sleepiness. When Inuyasha had entered the room Kagome had feigned sleep in an attempt to avoid conversation. It wasn't that she had a problem with talking to Inuyasha, she was just exhausted from everything that had been happening and wasn't in the mood. She was quite surprised that Inuyasha had not left her alone when he had discovered her sleeping, and she was even more surprised when he had started to pour his heart out. She would have stopped him but something in her would not allow it; she needed to hear what he had to say. She needed to hear it with every fiber of her being.

So now here she was staring at her wall like there was no tomorrow; waiting for her brain to come out of shock and start processing everything that she had been told, and man did it have a lot to process.  

'Oh Kami, Oh Kami! What just happened here?'

Kagome heard a loud thud outside her window so she decided to peek out and check out the scene. What greeted her was Sango storming away from an unconscious Miroku. She giggled at the two, 'It's so obvious those two are meant for each other. He was so gentle with her all through dinner and she was fighting a huge blush from all of his attention.' 

Kagome closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against the window pane and enjoyed the cooling sensation as it eased away some of her recently acquired headache. 'Which brings me back to Inuyasha; why was he behaving so gently with me? Was it because he was human?' She wasn't stupid, she noticed how much more open he was with every one during dinner; Miroku had even commented on it.

'If he just said those things because he was human, does that mean that he doesn't feel as strongly for me when he is in hanyou form?' Kagome sighed, 'I don't think I could take it if he only felt this way once a month; it would kill me.'

"Oi bouzo, what the hell did you do this time?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked outside to see Inuyasha lightly kicking the houshi. Miroku merely tripped the hanyou turned human with his staff and rose to his feet. 

"Inuyasha I did not do anything, I was merely meditating."

Inuyasha snorted and jumped to his feet, taking a swipe at Miroku who deftly dodged his offense. "Why is it that you always seem to be meditating after you grope Sango?"

"Inuyasha, I am a man of the cloth, I am not susceptible to the desires of the flesh." Miroku suddenly took up the most pious pose he was capable of.

"Whatever bouzo, keep your voice down, Kagome is trying to sleep." Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

At the mention of her name, Kagome quickly ducked away from the window. She did not want Inuyasha to see her and realize that she had not been asleep. Not only would he be angry, but she was not ready to give a response to anything he said. It was better to pretend she was oblivious for the time being; a wry smile graced her lips, 'Inuyasha thinks I'm oblivious anyways, so he should be pretty easy to convince.'

Kagome curled up under her blankets and pulled them up over her head, 'Poor Miroku-sama, no matter what form he is in Inuyasha always goads him. He hasn't had a break the whole time he has been here. Of course, it's the same with Shippo.' Kagome suddenly whipped the blankets off of her head, 'It's the same! He acts the same! That means that his personality doesn't change; which means he meant what he said. He feels like that in hanyou form too!'

'YAY!' Kagome jumped out of her bed and was dancing around her room. Once she had celebrated enough she sat down on the edge of her bed, a huge grin decorating her face. 'Wow, so I love him and he loves me.' The grin slowly faded as a new realization dawned on her, 'But he didn't say he loved me, he just said he shared the same feeling. If he puts it like that it sounds like he doesn't understand what it means.'

Kagome sighed as she flopped back unto her bed, 'Baka hanyou,  why can't he just realize what the feeling is?'

A tiny niggling began in her brain, 'I wish I had my memories, then this wouldn't be so confusing; at least I would know why he acts like he does.'

Kagome's eyes began to drift shut, the shock had now worn off and she was back to being sleepy. The closer to the velvety darkness of sleep she became, the more the nagging sensation in her brain grew. Her body began to glow a faint pink light and a low humming noise could be heard lulling her to sleep. Kagome's eyes turned a dull gray and just before her eyes closed a dark  fog descended upon her body trying to overpower the pale glow that surrounded the girl. The pink light faded drastically, but still remained as a thin sheen around her struggling against the darkness. The girl remained oblivious as she was swallowed into unconsciousness, dreams and nightmares awaiting her.

AN: Okay, so there you go, another chapter. Hoped you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! THANKS FOR READING!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Dream a Little Dream

AN: Sorry I took longer than usual to write this chapter, but I spent a lot of time partying, and then recuperating from said partying. I am back now, yay! Let the insanity ensue! HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!  


coyotesabre: Thank you for such a nice review. I hope you think this chapter is just as captivating.

Kawaii-KiWi-Girl: I really appreciate your review it was a very nice one. There are a lot of good stories out there, but I'm glad you like mine so much.

ejqHorseLady: I hope this stops the wondering about the last chapter, but I think this one raises questions of its own. I hope you like it.

The One above All: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I was tempted to make this one just as short, but your review prevented me from doing so; I would have felt bad.

Chris: You are such a flatterer. Keep it up! lol.

Disclaimer: It's a lie, I really do own Inuyasha. I let Rumiko Takahashi have all the attention because I don't like fame. Yeah, that's it.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Eighteen: Dream a Little Dream

By: Nimerin

Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted by nothing but gray. A thick tangible gray that seemed to suffocate her and left her motionless. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, "Wasn't I just in my room? Is this a dream?" As she pondered her predicament she began to struggle up onto her feet and gazed around. "Gray for as far as my eyes can see."

A pale pink light started to surround her and push away the thick fog that enveloped the girl. Kagome raised her now glowing hands and observed them in wonder, "I'm glowing; I'm a living Light Bright!" She giggled at her reference to her childhood toy and went back to looking around at her surroundings. Since the light had begun shining, things began to appear around her.

About thirty feet in front of her there was a large wooden door with intricate carvings. She couldn't make out the carvings from this distance so she decided to investigate it from a closer distance. As she neared the door, she was able to make out the design. A large tree covered the entire space of the door. A carving of a bow and arrow was in the leaves of the tree on the left while on the right was a large sword. Both were pointed downwards, towards six figures seated at the base of the tree. The figures looked remarkably similar to her new houseguests and herself. Above their heads was a large circular object that was drawn to give the illusion of a glowing orb.

When Kagome was close enough, she reached out a hand to tentatively trace the carvings. The first thing her hand laid upon was the branch of the tree. An image immediately flashed before her eyes, and she pulled away in shock. It had been too quick for her to discern anything from the image, but she felt a sense of urgency sweep through her. It scared her, but it also made her extremely curious; and everyone knows curiosity conquers fear faster than any force known to man. She once again traced the carving of the branches this time willing herself not to pull away. 

A scene flashed before her eyes, and it was as if she was watching it in a dual screen television. One point of view was her own, and the other was that of a bystander. She was trapped up against the Goshinboku by and ugly looking creature and she was clinging to a disgruntled Inuyasha with an arrow in his chest. He was telling her something, but she couldn't make it out, it was as though the scene was on mute. She then watched herself pull the arrow out and it disappear before she was snapped back to reality. She stood before the door gaping in shock. That had definitely been her and Inuyasha, but she didn't remember that happening. The others had told her the story about how she and Inuyasha met, and it resembled the scene she had just witnessed, "Was that a memory, or the product of an over creative mind?"

She reached out again, anxious for a repeat of what she had just seen; but was disappointed. No images appeared and she was left frustrated. "Well, fine then, be that way! I will just have to touch another carving then." True to her statement she reached out and her hands skimmed the bow and arrow. Several images flew by: her firing a glowing arrow at a tall demon that resembled Inuyasha and shattering his armor, her blowing away half of a man with one arrow, and several others. Kagome quickly pulled her hand away, "Wow, I didn't know I was capable of doing things like that!" 

The next object she traced was the giant sword opposite of the bow and arrow. She watched herself pull a rusted sword out of a stone, she also saw it transform at the hands of Inuyasha to protect her from various demons, and the final image was of the sword slung over Inuyasha's shoulder with the sun rising in the background (think the noh mask episode). Kagome smiled warmly, "No wonder I always feel so safe around him. These really are my memories. Well, at least some of them."

Kagome then turned her attention to the people seated at the base of the tree. When she traced the image of Kirara she saw many of the fire neko's transformations, rescues, and petting sessions. Next came the memories of Shippo: saving him from the Thunder Brothers, his warm greetings whenever she returned from her time, and his nightly cuddling when they went to sleep. Miroku's carving revealed images of the Kazaana, his repeated groping attempts, various acts of bravery, and his slightly less then honorable attempts at swindling villagers. Sango's image brought out memories of her impressive demon exterminating skills with her hirakotsu, the hot spring visits, and the little girl talks they shared. The memories of Inuyasha dealt mostly with their tender moments and numerous 'sits', but the occasional scene of him as a full demon or full human popped in there too. When she touched the carving of herself it showed her leaping through the well, various villagers she assisted, and facing a woman who looked eerily similar to her which made the bottom of her stomach drop out.

Kagome was so happy with the sudden rush of information that she was receiving that she failed to notice the ominous gray mist that had been creeping up on her the entire time. A chill traveled down her spine, but she ignored it and focused on the fact that she was getting her memories back. She knew there were much more then this and she wanted to know how to get the rest of them back. "Perhaps they lay beyond this door?" Kagome looked for a handle on the door but she found none. Perplexed, she began pushing on it to see if it would open up that way, but failed in that endeavor as well. Frustrated, she glared at the door willing it to open on its own. The door did not obey, but she did notice the one carving she had forgotten about; the glowing orb in the center.

She suddenly became entranced with the orb, and the orb almost seemed to glow in response; Kagome blinked when she realized this, "But, it's a carving, how could it be glowing?" She rubbed her eyes to try and clear them and looked again, it was still glowing. Kagome shrugged and touched the image. She was immediately bombarded with image of Mistress Centipede ripping it out of her stomach, followed by her trying to keep Inuyasha from stealing it from her. It then flashed to the scene of her firing her arrow at the crow and the jewel shattering. The final image was of a cave with a mummified miko. When she snapped out of the trance she let out the breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding, "Shikon no Tama."

The gray fog that had been slowly creeping up on her began to rush at her as soon as the words slipped past her lips. The noise it made caught Kagome's attention and she turned to face it. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear; there was no where to run and the door refused to open for her. She was trapped.

The door she had been observing opened up behind her, and a shadowed figure grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her inside. It shut the door quickly and effectively blocked the fog. Kagome put a hand up to her chest and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. "That was a close call," she turned to face her rescuer shrouded in darkness, "thank you for getting me out of there." The figure gave a slight nod as a way of acknowledgement. 

Kagome looked around her at the new surroundings and found it all to be a white expanse. Oddly enough, despite the light colored surroundings, it was not bright. One had to actually focus on their surroundings to even realize what they were. What really struck Kagome as odd was that her rescuer remained shadowed in this place despite the lack of darkness. "Who are you?"

"When you are ready you will see," the figure cryptically replied, "Until then I shall be as a shadow."

"What do you mean when I am ready? Ready for what?" Kagome inquired.

"You will know you are ready when you no longer have to ask that question." Kagome could have sworn the person was smiling at this point.

"Well that sure explains a whole lot." She replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The voice did not respond to her comment so Kagome took it upon herself to keep the conversation flowing, "Where am I?"

"You are dreaming."

Kagome frowned, "So everything I saw on the door was a figment of my imagination?"

"No, those were a few of many memories. Just because you are dreaming does not mean that you can not access your memories."

"Why haven't I been able to see my memories until now?"

The figure's voice became heavy with concern, "They are being kept from you; even now you can not see some of them."

"Why would anyone want to keep something like that from me?"

"Because they are the key; they are such a large part of your soul that to get what they want they must prevent you from remembering them."

"Who is 'they'?" Kagome was now officially confused.

"I do not know. All I know is that they are extremely powerful and it is has taken a lot of me to keep fighting them." The figure suddenly seemed very weary, "I have had to expend a lot of energy just to get you here. I can not keep it up much longer."

Kagome was worried, "No! Please, don't give up yet! I want to remember!"

The figure responded gently, "I know you do; and I will not give up. I do, however, need for you to start making a conscious decision to fight this off."

"How do I do that?"

"Just keep trying to remember, even when you are too tired."

"I have been." Kagome replied defensively.

"I know you have been trying to remember, but when you feel as though you might pass out you usually just give in. You can no longer do so; it allows the spell to take a deeper hold and drain you further."

"I don't know how long I can keep myself from passing out though."

"Your friends can help you with that. They are strong and they are worried about you. They will not let you go without a fight."

"You seem to know an awful lot about all this stuff."

"I know what I need to know to keep you as safe as I can. I am not yet powerful enough to do this on my own. Perhaps if we had been given a few more months this spell could have been prevented from taking foothold." 

"We?" Kagome questioned suspiciously, "Just what do you mean by we?"

The figure laughed, "You have begun to understand. Perhaps it is time for you to see."

"You're going to show yourself now?" she asked hopefully.

"I believe now is the appropriate time."

Kagome watched apprehensively as the figure was slowly revealed in the light. When all of the shadows fell away Kagome's hand flew to her face as she gasped, "But you are..."

AN: Another chapter for you. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I thought you might have some fun guessing who the mysterious person could be. Then again, if you are any where near as curious as me it might just eat you alive. Hmmm... well that's a predicament. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Answers

AN: Well I am back for another chapter. The Fanfiction site has been giving me quite a few problems when I try to log in, or when I try to access my reviews, so this took me more time to get out than I would have liked; especially considering the ending I left you guys with last chapter. I was happy to see the guesses for the mysterious figure; but I am sad to say none of them were correct. Some of them were very good, and I almost wished you had been right because they were very good ideas. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

blancabruja: Thank you for your review, and yes there will be all of those things.

ejqHorseLady: I'm sorry that I lost you on the last chapter. I am going to try my best to explain. Kagome was gently prompted into slumber by her exhaustion and her miko powers. The gray stuff was attacking her; and I can't really explain what exactly it is doing yet, because I need that for future chapters. Once in her dreams she was surrounded by the gray stuff, but her miko powers dispelled it. Then she came up to an engraved door with different pictures. Whenever she touched a picture she gained back some of her memories. The mist attacked because it did not want her to remember. Someone opened the door and brought her into a different room. She couldn't see the person but at the end they were revealed. Wow, you know when I say it like that, you know straightforward and without embellishment, it sounds so lame. Let me know if this chapter confusing you too, or if you need further clarification on the last one.

Sesshomaruinluv: Thank you for your review, and here is more.

VioletRose4: Wow, I'm glad you put so much thought about who the mystery person was, and they were very good guesses. As I was reading them, I was 'Oh, man, why didn't I think of that earlier'. I hope this chapter surprises you though.

The One above All: Thanks for the review. I hope the waiting didn't make you go crazy, but I'm glad you took enough interest in it to care that much.

coyotesabre: Well, I must say thank you for such a nice review. I must also say, please update your story more often, the waiting drives me crazy, lol.

Kawaii Kiwi-Chan: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you find my writing captivating. By the way, slurpies are awesome and now you have me craving one. (Alas that I do not live any where near a 7-Eleven!) 

Disclaimer: Alright, so my last disclaimer was a lie (and a pathetic one at that). I don't own Inuyasha, but you lawyers didn't have to be so mean about it.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Nineteen: Answers

Kagome was standing in the endless white expanse of her mind, one hand covering her mouth and eyes wide in shock as she regarded the figure standing before her. A small whisper escaped her lips, "But you are..."

The now unveiled figure stood before her, a pleasant smile on her lips. She was dressed in the traditional miko garb and had a bow slung across her back. Her raven hair, tumbled freely down her back and over her shoulders. A smile was on her pale face, and her clear blue eyes gazed amusedly at Kagome. "Surprised are you? You already had some suspicions or you would not have been able to see me, so please compose yourself so that we may continue our discussion; there is not much time."

"I'm sorry, I just, well, how is it possible?" Kagome asked meekly.

"It is possible because I am not a real person, or rather, I am merely a symbol of something else. Your memories were stripped from you; and without them you could never remember me, for you have no use for me in this time."

"But you look just like me!" Kagome exclaimed, "What could you represent?"

Kagome's mirror image smiled at her, "Come now Kagome, I know you can make a guess, I am after all, protecting you from a spell and dressed in miko garbs."

"When I touched the bow and arrow I saw myself do some amazing things. Was that you?"

"Hai, I am your miko abilities. I have been trying to help you as best I can, but without you consciously accepting me and trying to utilize these gifts I can only do so much. We also are untrained, as you would know if you had access to more of your memories."

"You said before that I have to try and stay conscious, that my friends could help me, how?" 

"You all have been through so much on your journeys, that you all have become spiritually linked. None of you seem to be aware, not even the houshi, but it exists nonetheless. The more time you spend with each of them, the greater the bond has grown, and you all are now able to draw on each other's strength."

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean 'draw on each other's strength'? I'm not going to gain demon abilities or anything am I?"

The woman laughed, "No, not anything like that. You all have very strong spirits and great wills. Your friends are determined to get you back to normal and keep you safe. They will be able to lend you support through their spirits and help give you some of the energy you will need to keep fighting."

"Why do I pass out anyways?" Kagome had been dying to know that answer. No doctor had ever been able to figure it out, and each time it happened it left her feeling more drained then before.

The girl frowned, "That is the effects of the spell that has been cast on you. The more you try to remember the more it tries to make you forget. Unfortunately, you need your memories to help you fight off the spell, because as I said before they are the key."

Kagome was confused, "What are they the key to?"

"Your soul." The words had been spoken ominously and now reverberated all around Kagome.

Kagome sank to a seated position and drew her knees up to her chest as she mulled over the answer she had been given. There was so much going on that nothing made any sense, and she felt as though almost nothing was certain. "If my memories are the key to my soul, and someone is trying to steal my memories, then that must mean that they are also trying to steal my soul. What could anyone possibly want my soul for?" She mumbled to herself, not really expecting her companion to answer that, so when she did she was quite surprised.

"I do not know what they need it for, but that is not my job to find out."

Kagome stood up angrily, "Not your job! Your the one with all the freaking powers!"

The figure remained impassive, "You forget that I am you, that you also have these powers. I merely meant that miko abilities are not going to find you answers; you will have to discover them the old fashioned way."

Kagome deflated, "Great now I am yelling at myself, after this is over I'm going to need to be checked into a mental institution."

The figure laughed, "That may be, but you must concentrate on the problem at hand for now."

"So, I'm guessing that 'the old fashioned way' is good old deductive reasoning." Kagome asked dejectedly.

"Hai, it is."

"And how am I supposed to do that if I can't remember who my enemies are supposed to be?"

The figure smiled, "That is what friends are for; and when all else fails you can follow your heart."

"Follow my heart? That reminds me of the game Inuyasha and I played earlier. It seemed to work well enough."

"Indeed it did; it helped you in getting here at least."

"What if they don't want to help me with this? I mean, I don't even remember them, don't you think they would feel a little betrayed by me?"

"Come on Kagome! I told you to follow your heart and here you are asking a ridiculous question such as that. They know it is not your fault, they could never blame you for that. They will not abandon you when you need them most." The girl responded exasperatedly, "Honestly, they came all the way from the past just to make sure you were alright."

Kagome bowed her head feeling foolish, "You're right, it's just hard to believe sometimes that people I barely know would do so much for me."

The figure's face softened, "I understand this is hard on you, but you must stay strong. Things are going to get worse before they can get better."

"O gee, thank you for making me feel better." Kagome answered sarcastically.

"I am only being honest. You should be prepared for what lies ahead; any warning may make a difference in the long run."

Kagome sighed deeply, "You're right, I'm sorry."

The figure nodded, "Nothing to be sorry for, but it is time for you to leave now."

"So soon!" Kagome looked alarmed, "But, I was just starting to get some answers!"

"Those were the only answers that I had to give; so staying here would not aid you any farther any way." 

The figure started to fade and become transparent as it melted into the white background. The background was starting to turn dark gray around the edges as that too disappeared as she neared consciousness once more. Soon enough she was surrounded in darkness, though it was soon being pushed aside as she became aware of the waking world.

AN: Okay, so there is another chapter, though I am afraid it might confuse some, if not most of you. If it does, then I may have to take it down and rework it. Ergh, I hope not, but review and let me know if it needs further clarification. THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter Twenty: Family

AN: Hello all! I really don't have much to say except thanks for all of the reviews last time. Oh, and HAPPY READING, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha my name would be Rumiko, and since I don't think it is (it wasn't the last twenty times I checked) then I don't own it. 

Sesshomaruinluv: Thank you for the compliment, and I tried to make this chapter a little longer.

ejqHorseLady: It was no problem, any time you need me to explain something just ask; I am more than happy to help my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter.

LYW: Thank you for your review.

coyotesabre: Um.. the person in the last chapter was Kikyo, but not. lol. Oh how clear I know. Basically, it isn't the Kikyo that Kagome knows, she is more like the living Kikyo. And to make things even more confusing : she isn't even just Kikyo the person but more the part of Kikyo that knew about her powers. Yeah, it made sense when I wrote it but explaining it is just so hard. I'm glad you take enough interest in my story to analyze it though. Yay! On a side note, I know how it is to get busy and not update, but I really like your story and am anxious for the next chapter; I hope you get a chance to soon.

Sk8ter-kitty888: I know that Kagome has brown eyes in the anime, but what a lot of people don't know is that she has blue-gray eyes in the manga. I have more access to the manga than to the anime so I tend to write based off of that. If it bothers you I am sorry, but it really is just a matter of what form of media you use more.

VioletRose4: Lol, blue eyes seems to keep coming up. As I said before, I read the manga more than I see the anime so I write based off of the manga characters. Kagome has blue eyes in the manga, hence my use of it. It is a habit of most to assume Kikyo when it comes to stealing souls; all I can say without revealing the ending of my story is that she is a possibility. 

The One above All: Glad my last chapter didn't confuse you, I hope this one doesn't either. I made this chapter longer than the last, your prompting for a longer chapter than the last usually gets answered or I feel guilty.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Twenty: Family

Kagome blinked as her eyes slid open and were greeted by the brilliant morning light. She lazily dragged an arm up from under the blanket and rubbed her sleep laden eyes. She sat up allowing the blanket to slip off of her shoulders and down her to her lap. She stretched languidly, feeling far better than she had in a long time. Kagome's sleepy mind suddenly remembered her dream. She stopped mid-stretch with eyes wide and mouth dropped in shock. 'Was that real, or was it just a dream. It felt so real, and I can remember all of it.'

Kagome shifted so that she was able to look out of her window at the courtyard below. No one was out there, save Jii-chan who was sweeping the shrine steps. She moved a raven tendril of her mussed up hair out of her face as she stared at the Goshinboku. All the memories she had gained the night before surfaced in her mind as if they had never been gone. 'I suppose they were there the whole time, I just couldn't get to them. I'm going to have to go and tell the others about what I learned.' Kagome smiled softly as she thought about her friends; she remember them, maybe not a whole lot about them, but it was a start. 'They should be happy to know that I am getting my memories of them back.'

Kagome flipped on her back and kicked the blankets to the end of the bed as she stared at the ceiling, 'They aren't going to like the rest of the news though. Especially, the whole stealing of my soul thing.' She rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her folded arms. 'The woman said that Inuyasha's game helped me to get there and gain some of my memories. I am going to have to try and play that game again.'

Kagome finally rolled out of bed and went to get her clothes out of the closet. She glanced inside trying to find something to wear and her eyes fell upon the green sailor uniform that she normally wore to school. She fingered the pleated skirt thoughtfully, 'From the memories I saw I wore this thing a lot in the past; I don't know how Mama managed to repair it all those times. Then again, she may have just kept buying new ones. I don't think I am ever going to be able to look at this thing the same again; it is almost like my battle armor.' Kagome giggled as she took out a dark blue sweater and light blue skirt to wear.

Kagome got dressed and started to brush out the tangles in her hair, 'It's awfully quite this morning; especially considering the ruckus that they were making yesterday morning. Maybe the are eating, I'm certainly hungry.' Kagome put down her brush and descended the stairs before heading towards the kitchen. There were voices talking pleasantly low, as if not to disturb anyone. Kagome entered the kitchen and found her friends and family gathered around the table eating. They all turned to look at her save Inuyasha and Shippo. They had heard her coming and had been waiting for her approach; Shippo was already in midair while Inuyasha looked away with a blush on his face.

"Morning everyone." Kagome greeted as she took her seat and served herself some of the food that was on the table. Everyone murmured a similar greeting and continued on with their meal in peaceful silence. Shippo had settled onto Kagome's lap and she was feeding them both as Sango fended off Miroku's lecherous attempts with her fork. Her family just sat silently enjoying the odd spectacle that Kagome's friends made; it was an form of dinner theater for them.

Inuyasha kept sneaking Kagome glances under the cover of his bangs, a constant blush adorning his cheeks. 'Kami, I can't believe I told her all that stuff last night; stupid human self, just had to go and get all touchy-feely and crap on me.' 

Just as always, the little voice of his head decided to pay him a little visit, 'It wasn't just your human side that felt like that.'

Inuyasha mentally grumbled, 'Oh it's you. Of course, it's all my baka ningen side's fault.'

'You feel that way regardless. Your blood has nothing to do with the way your heart feels.'

'I'm not denying that I feel like that; I realized it before I turned human.'

'Then what the hell are you grumping about now?'

'The baka human shouldn't have gone and told Kagome; she doesn't need to know how I feel!'

'Oh, I see; you're embarrassed.' 

'So what if I am; I have a damn good reason to be.'

'She was sleeping, though; so what's the big deal?'

'It's the principle!'

'Yeah sure, okay.' The voice answered exasperatedly, 'I'm going to leave you alone now, enjoy your breakfast.'

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped out of his interior monologue to find that everyone was staring at him and Kagome had gently placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Inuyasha are you alright?"

Inuyasha jerked his hand away and tried his best to appear gruff despite the fact he saw a flash of hurt flit across Kagome's face, "Of course I'm fine, what are you going on about."

Kagome huffed, annoyance quickly replacing any feelings of offense that had surfaced, "Well, if you are feeling so great why didn't you hear me when I asked you a question?"

"I heard you, I just was ignoring you stupid wench."

"Oh you stupid jerk!" Kagome fumed, "Osuwari!"

Everyone except Kagome was shocked as Inuyasha plummeted face-first into the ground; fortunately his chair had been pushed back from the table. Inuyasha was busy mumbling expletives so Miroku took it upon himself to do the questioning. "Kagome-sama, how did you remember the subduing spell? We thought that you couldn't remember anything."

Kagome sighed and looked at the others, "I didn't remember it before. As for why I do now that is what I wanted to talk to everyone about."

Inuyasha jumped up since the spell had worn off, "When were planning on telling us this!"

Kagome was once again irritated, "I was trying to get your attention before so that I could tell everyone; but no, you were too busy ignoring me to notice!"

"Well, why didn't you say that it was important?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did!" Kagome shot back.

"No you didn't! I would have heard you!"

"Inuyasha," Sango interjected eager to stop the impending argument, "she did say that there was something important that she had to tell us. You were distracted when she said it."

Kagome grinned smugly as Inuyasha deflated, "Yeah well, she should have done a better job of getting my attention."

Kagome threw her hands up in the exasperatedly, "That's why I poked you and then touched your arm you baka!"

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha waved her off in dismissal. 

Kagome was about to launch at the hanyou and throttle him, but Miroku put a restraining hand on her shoulder, "Kagome-sama, isn't there some explaining that you have to do?"

Kagome cooled off immediately and looked up at her friend, "Hai, I do Miroku-sama."

"Perhaps you should do so now."

Kagome nodded and settled herself back down at the table. Everyone else did so as well, anxious to hear whatever their friend had to say; if the subduing spell was anything to go by, it was going to be big news. Kagome glanced out the window and watched the trees sway in the breeze as she tried to gather her thoughts; it wasn't going to be easy explaining this to them seeing as how it was still confusing to her. 'I suppose I should just start at the beginning of my dream; it would make the most sense.' Kagome turned her attention back to her audience and was surprised to see so much hope on their faces, 'They really want me to remember, they care a lot about me apparently.' Kagome took a steadying breath and begun her tale, "When I went to sleep last night I had a very weird and informative dream; only I'm not so sure that it was just a dream."

Everyone edged a little closer to her, "Will you tell us about the dream Kagome-chan?" Sango requested.

Kagome nodded, "I am. Well, when the dream started I was in a foggy place where I couldn't see anything. Then I started to glow pink and the fog went away revealing a door with carvings on it. The door had the Goshinboku, a bow and arrow, the Tetsusaiga , all of us, and the Shikon no Tama carved on it. When I touched each carving I received back some of my memories. Not very many of them really, they were just short flashes and I couldn't hear anything; but enough to remind me of some things."

Everyone smiled happily at hearing that she had gained back some of her memories, no matter how few they were; something was better than nothing. "That's great Kagome!" Shippo cheered from her lap, he was beaming now that his surrogate mother was starting to remember him again.

"Hai, it is Shippo." Kagome smiled warmly at the little kitsune hopping up and down in her lap before resuming her story. "Anyway, when I said the name of the Shikon out loud, the gray stuff started to rush at me like it was going to attack me. Luckily, I was pulled into the door by a girl that looked a lot like me. She was dressed like a miko and had a bow on her back."

Everyone paled slightly at this point in her story. No one had mentioned Kikyo to Kagome yet, and they were afraid how she would feel if she was reminded.

"At first I couldn't see her because she was just a big shadow, but then she showed herself to me. She said that she was the representation of my miko powers; that she was me. She was really nice and explained some things to me."

"What did she explain?" Sango asked warily, she wanted her friend to remember, but thought that perhaps remembering Kikyo so early was a very bad thing.

Kagome sighed, "Well, apparently someone has cast a spell on me, and my powers have been trying to fight it. Whatever the spell is, it blocks my memories. The woman said that they are the key to them taking my soul."

"What!" Inuyasha yelped, no one was allowed to harm his Kagome, and now someone was trying to steal her soul? "Who is doing this?" He demanded.

Kagome looked at her lap as she bit her lip, "I don't know," she answered meekly, "neither did the woman. She just said that it was some one very strong and that I had to figure it out for myself."

"Iie," Inuyasha responded gruffly.

Kagome's head shot up, "What?"

"Iie, you don't have to figure it out by yourself; we are here to help you." He responded. A blush was adorning his cheeks as he looked away out the window. 

Kagome stared at him quietly, too stunned at the moment to say much of anything as the others also eagerly offered their unfailing support. "Arigato." She responded quietly and sincerely.

Sango smiled brightly at Kagome, "No need to thank us Kagome-chan; we are family, we will always be there for each other."

Kagome blinked back tears of happiness as everyone nodded and agreed with Sango. Inuyasha had nodded somewhat absently, slightly stunned himself at being called a part of a family. 

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Of course you all are a family after everything you have been through together. I can't thank you enough for what you do for my daughter, and I want all of you to know that I consider each one of you a part of this family as well."

Kagome's friends smiled back at the woman, overwhelmed and overjoyed at finding such acceptance. Only Kagome noticed the shift in the room. Before the conversation, she had felt all the auras of her friends; it was a somewhat subconscious skill she had gained since waking up. Before, they had all felt connected, like a tight wire was attached between each of them. Each wire had hummed faintly with power, and she could almost feel the faint flow in-between them. Now, however, the wire had vanished; in a burst of power each aura had stretched and expanded until there was now a sort of bubble around them. The bubble was the result of their intermingled auras strengthening their bonds. Kagome smiled, now they truly were family.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne:

AN: Hey! I hope everyone has been doing well and that you all enjoy this chapter it is only a filler chapter though so don't have any huge expectations. HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my very lovable Tibetan Terrier.

coyotesabre: Thanks for your review. I'm glad my story makes sense at that early. I have the sleeping habits of a vampire, so everything makes sense to me at night and never during the day. By the way, please update. lol.

ejqHorseLady: Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter was out soon enough.

The One above All: Thanks for the review.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

By: Nimerin

Chapter Twenty-One: ...

The kitchen table was cast in a warm glow from the still early morning light as the group silently sat contemplating this recent development. Kagome's family had long since gotten up to do other tasks, sensing that this was not their place. They loved Kagome dearly and wanted to be there for her, but this problem had to do with concepts from the past. 

Sango was the first one to break the thought filled silence, "So Kagome, do you have any idea what may have prompted your sudden onslaught of memories?"

Kagome looked up from her Shippo petting session, her fingers still tangled in his soft hair, "Oh, well the lady said that the little game I played with Inuyasha helped me."

"What game? Can I play?" Shippo asked hopefully as he peered up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly down at him, "It wasn't really that kind of game Shippo. He just said some names of people and I told him how I felt about them."

Shippo looked down, "Oh, I understand. Did he ask you about me?"

"No, Shippo, we didn't get very far because I was tired."

Inuyasha sneered, "Why would I ask her about you anyway? You are just an annoying twerp."

Shippo jumped up indignantly, "I am not annoying, Kagome wants to remember me!"

Kagome kept her grip on Shippo, "Osuwari, Inuyasha don't provoke Shippo. Don't worry Shippo of course I want to remember you."

Miroku smiled, his previous pensive mood shattered, "I missed watching Inuyasha plummet into the ground."

"Shut up bouzo1" Inuyasha snarled as he lifted himself off the floor. He then turned to Kagome and pointed a clawed finger right in her face, "Sometimes I wonder why I am so helpful in trying to make you remember if all you do is sit me."

Kagome swatted his finger out of her face casually, "Oh calm down Inuyasha, I haven't done it in days and you deserved it."

Inuyasha was exasperated, "You haven't sat me in days because you didn't remember you could!"

Kagome waved a hand in front of her in a placating gesture, "Same difference Inuyasha."

"Iie, it's not." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku decided that now would be a good time to break in with his musings, "Inuyasha, Sango, do you remember what I told you when we were at the well house about the spell I sensed?"

Inuyasha sat down and folded his arms as Sango turned to him, "Hai, but I'm guessing you are more worried with one particular part."

"Spill it bouzo we haven't got all day."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome was bewildered.

"Well, Kagome-sama; I inspected the well and found that there was a very powerful spell placed on it. I don't know exactly how to break it without having an enormous amount of energy, or finding the key."

"What's the key?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I don't really know, but with what you said about your dream I'm beginning to have suspicions."

"Stop being so dramatic Miroku and get to the point." Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, the woman in her dream said that her memories were the key to her soul; what if her memories were also the key to the spell."

Everyone was quiet as they mulled this over. Shippo was the first to speak, "Since some of her memories came back, do you think that maybe the well will start to work again."

"I don't know but I think we should go check out the well again and see if maybe things are any different."

Kagome stood up and Shippo hopped up on her shoulder, "Where are you going Kagome?"

"To the well, of course. Aren't you all coming?" She asked curiously as she walked out the room. Everyone got up and followed her out to the well house. Kagome skin started to prickle and crawl the nearer she got to the well house. She felt an immense amount of power surging out of the well house, 'How come I never noticed this before? Is it because of the dream that I know how to do this now?' Kagome mentally shrugged and decided to just accept things as they are.

The others all waltzed into the well house, but Kagome stayed outside watching the waves of light the aura of the spell gave off. 'Whoever did this really was powerful, I don't think I could beat them if the time comes.'

"Kagome, get in here already!" Inuyasha yelled, "Don't make me come drag your lazy ass."

Kagome shook her head with a small smile as she headed inside, "Osuwari." 'Maybe I can't beat them, but I'm sure all of us together will be able to. They are my only hope.'

AN: Eh, I don't like this chapter, and I'm sure none of you do either. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be good. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Imprint

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in over a week. I was on spring break just loafing around my house, babysitting, going out with friends, and spending time with my mom. Wow, wasn't I a real party animal? Well, I tried to make this chapter really good to try and make up for the last one and the delay. I hope you like it and I welcome any criticism you might have. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

coyotesabre: Thank you for your review. I remember senior year, it was hectic. Don't you wish you could just tell your teachers that you can't do your homework because there are people out there that depend on you for their story fixes? I wonder if they would give a detention for that.

The One above All: Thank you for the review. I hope this chapter doesn't rate on the filler level. God help me if it does.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't even own enough money to go on a really good trip for my spring break. Woe is me, lol.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Two: Imprint

By: Nimerin

Kagome walked into the well house and waited a moment as her eyes adjusted to the dim surroundings. All of the others had gathered around the well while she remained in the doorway, light spilling in behind her and silhouetting her. Inuyasha thought she resembled an angel that had descended from the heavens, 'Wow, she really is beautiful. She looks like an angel standing there like that.'

The little voice within his head gave a mental nod of agreement, 'She sure does, but then, she is also angelic in personality.'

'Not when she remembers how to sit me.' Inuyasha commented dryly.

The voice laughed, 'Well, maybe not then, but that is usually your fault anyway. You have to admit though, she has saved you many times.'

Inuyasha snorted, 'I'm the one that always has to protect her from the demons.'

'That may be, but she has saved you from feeling the pain you have carried all these years; she has saved you from yourself.'

'Huh.' Inuyasha commented thoughtfully, 'You're right, I don't care what everyone else thinks of me being a hanyou as much as I used to. I care about what she thinks though.'

"Oi, Kagome are you going to stand there all day?" He said as he came out of his thoughts.

Kagome, for her part, had been standing in the doorway even after her eyes had adjusted because she was looking at the weaving of the spell. She blinked and then took in what Inuyasha said, "If you are going to talk to me like that, then hai, I will stand here all day."

"You are just trying to annoy me now aren't you wench?" Inuyasha lightly growled.

"Why, whatever gave you that idea Inuyasha?" She answered innocently.

Miroku decided to interrupt the impending argument, "It would be beneficial if you were quiet while I meditate."

Kagome stepped down into the house and stood next to Miroku, "Gomen, I did not mean to distract you."

"It is quite alright Kagome-sama. Now, excuse me." Miroku once again began his mediation and probed the spell. Everyone waited patiently for him to finish, each lost to their own thoughts.

Sango watched his face absentmindedly, 'He looks so handsome and innocent like this. One would never guess he was a pervert if they saw him now. I wish he wouldn't be such a lecher, then maybe our relationship would go better.' She blushed when she realized the path that her thoughts had taken her, 'Oh no, I'm not thinking of him like that. Nope, not at all; I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Yeah, that's it.'

Inuyasha was leaning up against a wall of the well house; his bangs covered his eyes, and he spent the entire time staring at Kagome. He thoughts had returned to the path they had taken when he had been watching her in the doorway earlier. It was nothing concrete really, rather just random memories of the kindness she had shown him. 

Shippo and Kirara were sitting on the edge of the well, peering down into it. It was strange for them to be on this side for once and see and the old structure that the knew so well. Shippo was glad that he had finally gotten to see the world that Kagome called home so much. 'I still don't understand why she likes it so much here though. I wish she could just stay with me, or maybe after this I will be able to come and visit her.' He doubted that was true, but his childish hopes allowed him to hold onto it nonetheless. Kirara was happy to provide him the comfort he needed as he thought; she was content just being with everyone she cared about and was enjoying it while it lasted.

While everyone else was busy waiting to find out what Miroku would tell them about the spell, Kagome was inspecting it for herself. She could easily see the spell, and even Miroku's aura as it stretched out and tested the barriers of it. She wasn't sure where this new skill came from, but she wasn't going to complain about it either. One should never look a gift horse in the mouth, it might bite you. Or knock you over with its very bad breath. Or perhaps it would turn out like the Trojan horse. 

At any rate, she watched curiously as the spell flared against his power and pushed it back; it was trying to reject his attempts to disable it, and was succeeding easily. Kagome wondered what would happen if she tried to touch it. Before she realized it, her aura had reached out and brushed up against the spell's barrier. Surprisingly, it was unable to throw aura back as it had done Miroku's; in fact, it weakened just a tiny bit. Kagome tried to push it with more force to see if it would give, but a headache was starting to build in her head, and the more she pushed the spell the more the pain pushed in her head. It finally became to much for her, and she gave up. In the end, she had done little damage to the immense spell, but at least it had been some damage.

Miroku's eyes snapped open after she had finished testing the barrier around the spell and now he was steadily gazing at Kagome. Finally, his jumbled thoughts collected themselves as he looked at them, "Kagome-sama, how did you do that?"

She looked up, and her eyes dull from the small interior struggle, "Which part?"

"How were you able to weaken the barrier? How did you even know it was there?" He persisted. By now everyone else was paying rapt attention and were trying to figure out what their two friends were talking about.

Kagome looked at her fingers, which she was nervously twirling together, "Um... well you see. For some reason, ever since last night, I have been able to see aura's you know. Well, I can just see the spell, I could also see your aura trying to push up against it. I got curious and decided to test and see what happened if I tried to push up against the barrier. And you saw what happened."

Miroku nodded, still a little amazed, "You have come further in your powers than I had thought you had. Why did you stop pushing against the barrier? You might have been able to break it if you kept it up."

Kagome shook her head, "I couldn't do it anymore, it was giving me a really bad headache. I just couldn't take the pain; the more I pushed the more it hurt."

When she had said that, everyone finally realized how drawn she looked. Her eyes had dulled, her face had become pale, and she had a light sheen of perspiration on her brow. Sango stepped forward and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Are you alright Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

Sango searched her face for any signs that she might be lying, but could find none. She slowly nodded in acceptance, "Alright. So what are we going to do about this spell?" She asked as she turned to the houshi.

Miroku stood and dusted off his robes, "Well, thanks to Kagome-sama, the barrier around it has been weakened a bit. I can't tell if it was just her power doing it, or if it reacted to her because it knew she had gained back some of her memories. Either way, it seems it only changes if she is the one trying to disable it."

Inuyasha spoke, a scowl on his face, "No way is doing that again. It causes her pain, it can't be good for her."

Miroku nodded, "I agree she shouldn't do it too much."

"But it is the only thing that has worked against it!" Kagome protested.

"There has to be another way, it isn't worth you slipping into another coma over it." Inuyasha replied.

"I want to fix the well, I want to remember, I want to stop whatever the heck is happening to me!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Sango looked at the ranting girl, "We understand how you feel, but we can't just let you get yourself hurt."

Kagome sighed in frustration, but stayed silent. They were only trying to protect her after all.

"If we can't think of anything else, you may have to do it; but that is the last option." Miroku suggested as a way of truce.

Inuyasha had opened his mouth to protest even doing that, but Miroku sent him a silencing glare. Kagome nodded in acceptance of his statement and picked up Shippo. Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before venturing another question, "You said you can aura's did you not?"

"Hai, I see them all the time now. I don't even think I could turn it off if I wanted."

"Do you see any aura connected to the spell, some sort of trail maybe?"

"Um..." Kagome looked back at the spell to see if she could see anything like he had mentioned. She saw no trail, but she saw the remnants of an aura that was not part of the spell itself. It looked more like a signature, like a piece of who ever cast the spell was left behind. "I don't see any trails, but I see what I think might be a bit of someone's aura."

Miroku looked surprised, "Really?" He turned and looked back at the well, as if trying to see it as she did, "I can't believe I missed that while I was meditating."

"Well," Kagome attempted to comfort him, "it is very small and hard to notice."

"Do you think that you could identify the person who cast the spell if you saw them?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Everyone's auras are a little different, but I don't know how good I would be at finding the differences." Kagome sighed, "I wouldn't want to accuse the wrong person or anything."

Miroku nodded, "I understand. It is not as though we can searching the city looking for someone with this specific aura any ways, it would take forever. It will, however, serve as a warning for you if you come upon anyone with an aura that resembles this one."

"So, if she sees someone with an aura like the one on this spell, she can assume that they are the one that did it and stay out of their way?" Sango questioned.

"Hai, that is the idea. It will be a good way for her to try and avoid danger when we can not be with her."

"That ain't happening." Inuyasha stubbornly replied.

Kagome turned to him sharply, "What, are you saying that I can't avoid danger on my own?"

"Iie, that wasn't what I was saying. It's true, but it wasn't what I was trying to say."

Kagome started to go red and a tick developed over one of her eyes, "What do you mean 'it's true'?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Well, it is. You're always in trouble; but like I said before, that wasn't what I was trying to say."

"Why you," Kagome began to advance on him, "I can't believe you sometimes."

"I only meant that you aren't ever going to be by yourself. One of us is always going to be there to protect you." He was trying to dig himself out of the hole he was in, he really really did not feel like being sat again.

"So now you're saying that I can't protect myself? Is that it?"

"Iie, look, grrr..." Inuyasha was getting frustrated, "That dream person told you that we were here to help you, that you needed us; obviously then, one of us should be with you at all times."

Kagome deflated a little at the thought of the dream person. He was right about that, but he didn't need to be such a pompous jerk about it, "Fine," she mumbled, "whatever."

Inuyasha let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. The others smiled at them in amusement, it really was good to have things back to normal and everything.

The happy moment was interrupted when a loud thunder clap sounded outside. Kagome jumped a little and leaned closer to Inuyasha, "Why is there thunder, it was perfectly clear outside when we came in the well house?"

The others looked at each other, this had happened once before, but they couldn't be too certain if it meant the same thing. "Kagome," Inuyasha commanded, "we are going to go out there and see what is going on, but I want you to stay close to me in case anything bad happens."

Kagome nodded and worriedly stepped closer to him. She could feel an enormous amount of power outside, it was unlike anything she knew or could remember. One of her hands fisted around the material of Inuyasha's material as she grabbed his arm and stepped even closer. Together they all went outside ready to face the owner of the awesome power.

AN: Well, there is another chapter for you. It is a bit of a cliff hanger, but I think if you remember the rest of the story, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who will be outside. I hope you liked it, let me know. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: New Information

AN: I am in one of my moods where I like to type; all four of my stories are getting new chapters. Three are original fiction, and only two are available for reading on fictionpress; the other is my precious baby and no one can see it yet. I also came up for my next story idea of Inuyasha, but I won't start posting it until the last chapter of this one; which sadly should be coming pretty soon. Anyway, ENJOY AND HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: I own the peach drink that is sitting next to me. IT'S MINE, MINE I TELL YOU! DON'T TOUCH IT! But I don't own Inuyasha, I still don't want you to touch him either, but there really isn't anything I can do about it.

coyotesabre: Oh, it would really suck if you got in trouble for that in senior year. I was always very respectful to my instructors, but I would think treasonous thoughts often. I'm a closet rebel. I appreciate your reviews a lot. Thank you.

tessie-fanfic: Thank you for your review. I checked chapter twenty-two but I couldn't find any problems with it. Sometimes fanfiction.net does funny things for some users but not for others. If you are still having trouble accessing the chapter let me know and I will do my very best to remedy the situation.

The One above All: Thanks for the review. lol, I have a hard time remembering a lot of things, so I know how you feel. Once you read this chapter though, I hope you remember the character.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Three: New Information

By: Nimerin

The whole group within the well house filed outside and were soon joined by the curious members of Kagome's family. Kagome was still standing somewhat behind Inuyasha clinging to his arm. Shippo was cowering on her shoulder while Kirara stood transformed by her mistress and the houshi. Souta ran up next his hero and his sister while Mrs. Higurashi followed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jii-chan was busy running around the grounds trying to put out ofuda to ban any demonic presences that may have been causing the disturbance.

Inuyasha stood ready to defend Kagome and his friends. Somehow, he had a feeling that a fight wasn't going to be necessary, the storm was too familiar; he was still on guard just in case. Besides, Kagome was standing very close to him, he wasn't about to say anything that would cause her to move away from him. He wasn't even going to argue with the little voice in his head about why he liked the feeling so much, he was beginning to accept his feelings on his own.

"So powerful." Kagome muttered and stood a little closer. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as Inuyasha turned his head to observe her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked the slightly dazed girl.

She quickly snapped out of her trance and gazed at him, "Nothing, I think. There is a lot, and I mean a lot of power behind this, but I don't really think it is bad. I can't really tell though."

Inuyasha nodded taking in the information, it just helped confirm his suspicions about who it was. 

A familiar form started to appear in front of them, and she had a small smile on her regal face. "Greetings everyone. It is nice to you again; and it is a pleasure to meet those that I have yet to be acquainted with."

"Excuse me," Kagome meekly peeked out from where she was hiding behind Inuyasha, "Who are you?"

"My name is Allerium, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome." The woman smiled warmly at the young girl.

Kagome was surprised, "Um... I'm sorry but how do you know my name?"

Allerium chuckled, "I am the one that arranged for your friends from the past to come and meet you. I am also the one that allowed for you two to travel through the well."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for reassurance that this woman was safe, he nodded at her to confirm to her that it was okay to come out. Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha fully and approached Allerium. She stopped within a foot of her, and extended her hand in greeting. Everyone was surprised at the friendly gesture, even Allerium. It wasn't often that someone greeted such a powerful being in such a casually friendly gesture. Once she recovered from the shock, Allerium extended her own slender hand and grasped Kagome's. Once they had clasped hands, Allerium drew Kagome into a warm hug, "I knew I chose correctly when I picked you to travel through the well." she whispered in the young girls ear.

"Thank you." Kagome answered as she was released. "Why have you come to visit us?"

Inuyasha had tensed when Allerium had gathered Kagome into the hug; he was still over protective of her, and everyone was perceived as somewhat of a threat. "Oi, what are you doing here?"

Everyone collectively sighed at his brash attitude with their guest. Miroku, ever the diplomat, interjected, "Why have you decided to grace us with your presence Allerium-sama?"

Allerium gracefully shook her head as she chuckled, "Do not concern yourself too much with smoothing things over for him. I understand why he is so brash, I am not offended. I have come because I wanted to check on you all and I have some news."

"What do you know?" Inuyasha demanded.

"First, I would like to know how things are going here." Allerium retorted. Inuyasha lightly growled in response, impatient to know what was going on here. 

Sango answered the woman's question, "We came about a month after Kagome-chan's incident and found that she didn't remember us at all. She had a weird dream and since then has begun to remember some things. We were just in the well, and she was able to weaken the spell around the well a little, though we still do not know how."

"And Kagome-sama is able to see auras since she has awoken from the dream. As far as we know, she was never able to do so before." Miroku added.

"Yeah, and she remembered how to 'sit' Inuyasha." Shippo called out.

Allerium laughed a little at what Shippo had said, especially after noticing Kagome's blush. 

Inuyasha yelled at Shippo, "She didn't need to know that you brat!"

Shippo turned from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "She wanted to know what was going on."

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Inuyasha began to advance on the poor little kitsune.

Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes before muttering, "Osuwari!"

A muttered response of "Stupid bitch." could be heard from the crater in the ground, but everyone ignored it. Well, Kagome looked seriously tempted to 'sit' him again but decided against it. "Is there anything else that you wanted to know Allerium-sama?"

"No, I believe that is quite enough. I think it is time for me to share my news then."

At her statement, Inuyasha hurriedly pulled himself up out of his crater and went to stand closer to Kagome. Allerium noticed that everyone was now paying her their full attention, "I have been checking the boundaries between this world and the world of the past and have discovered another fissure besides the well, only I did not create this one. It was created before the spell was cast on this well, and like my portal, will only allow a chosen few to pass through."

"Who are these chosen few?" Miroku asked.

"I am sorry, but I do not know. I have closed the portal, but whoever did this might have still have the power to create another one."

"Who could have done that?" Sango wondered.

Allerium looked at everyone gravely, "One would have to have strong spiritual powers, such as a miko or a priest. They would also need to have an idea about what time they were trying to link the portal to; you should know the portal was formed in Sengoku Jidai, so someone from there knows of Kagome's travels. Obviously, the holy person that created it would also have to corrupt if they are trying to harm Kagome."

Everyone was silent for a moment trying to absorb the new information. Kagome was more than a little lost at her explanation; she had no clue of who would want to harm her. The others, however seemed to be deep in thought trying to think of the possibilities.

Sango was the first to speak, her face was taut with anger, "We all know there is only one person who fits that description, it is highly unlikely that it could be anyone else."

Inuyasha's face became even more closed off than it had previously been when Sango had spoken, he refused to look anyone in the eyes. Miroku and Shippo looked at Sango with grim agreement, it was the only logical explanation. Kagome turned a questioning glance to her friends, not understanding a word of what was spoken, "Who fits the description? Do you know who is doing this to me?"

Sango looked at her best friend sadly, they had avoided this for as long as they could, but it looked as though it was no longer avoidable. She did not want Kagome to re-experience the painful memories, but knew she would have to one day anyways if she was ever going to fully regain her past. Now she was in danger and she absolutely needed to be told. Sango moved up to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, expecting a bad reaction when she was told. "Kagome," she said somewhat hesitantly, "the only person that really fits that description is Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome echoed hollowly.

"Hai, Kikyo."

AN: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. By the way, I am sure that many of you had noticed the rating of my story might be a bit high considering the content (well other than Inu's cursing.) Basically, that is because when I write fight scenes I tend to be graphic. I need to know if you would prefer if I were not, seeing as how one is going to be coming up soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Facing the Facts

AN: Hello all! Summer is almost here and that is making me extremely happy. Although, the hotter weather aggravates me. Oh well, I guess I have to take the good with the bad. I have also realized that I haven't really been getting that many reviews lately and it discouraged me a little; but then I realized that I don't always review the stories that I read so I couldn't be a hypocrite. Sometimes I hate being logical; if I wasn't, then I could whine and not feel guilty. Ah well, HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

coyotesabre: Hmm.. hope you didn't get grounded, that would really suck. My mom can't ground me anymore, I only live at home on holidays (joys of college). As for this one ending, it makes me sad; it was the first story I ever let other people read. I'm always reluctant to sit down and write the next chapter now because it is almost over; and I've been trying to make it last a little longer. Hopefully, my next story will be as good.

tessie-fanfic: I'm glad that you were able to finally view the chapter. I think fanfic.net was just having technical difficulties or something. Thank you for reviewing.

The One above All: Sorry if my chapters are a little short, but I'm kinda trying not to end this one yet. Pretty soon there won't be anymore chapters and that makes me sad.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would name it Squish, and I would Squosh it, and it would be mine forever. But I don't, so that isn't its name.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Four: Facing the Facts

By: Nimerin

Everyone had theirs eyes cautiously fixed on Kagome awaiting her reaction. Well, everyone but Inuyasha, who was currently staring at the pavement as though it held the answers to the worlds big questions. Sadly it didn't; although, if he had asked the caterpillar it would have been able to enlighten him. 

Kagome, for her part, was struggling to remember why everyone thought that this Kikyo person would be after her. No images came to mind, but her feelings were extremely strong. It was strange, but the very sound of that name sent chills down her back and straight into her heart and soul. She was terrified of this person, but she realized that the fear had nothing to do with her own safety. Which perplexed her, since everyone seemed to think that this person was out to harm her. 'Shouldn't I feel fear for myself if this person is out to kill me?' Kagome mused thoughtfully, 'I know I'm not though. I'm afraid, but is more like I'm afraid she is going to take away something very important to me.' There was also another emotion there, but it was so buried under the fear that Kagome didn't take the time to try and discover it.

Kagome looked at Sango, who was still standing very near by, her hand still laid comfortingly on Kagome's shoulder. Sango appeared afraid for Kagome, but she was also very sad looking. Kagome frowned, "Why do you look so sad Sango-chan?"

Sango had a sharp intake of breath, and her grip became marginally stronger, "Oh Kagome-chan, you don't remember do you?"

"Iie," Kagome shook her head, "I don't remember her at all; well not really. I mean I remember being very afraid of her, but I don't remember why."

Sango sighed and removed her hand, she then moved to stand next to her. She was unsure of whether or not it was a good thing that Kagome still couldn't remember Kikyo. It was bad enough for her to fear the dead miko, she did not want the young girl to remember the feelings of inferiority that always surfaced whenever she was mentioned. Still, she needed to know what she was up against so she wouldn't be so surprised when they actually had to face her.

Miroku shifted on his feet, "It is only logical that you would be afraid of Kikyo; she is, after all, trying to steal you soul."

Kagome bit her lower lip and squinted as she looked off into the distance. "It isn't that kind of fear Miroku-sama." She was quiet for a moment as she struggled for a way to explain her feelings to her friends. They all remained silent as they patiently waited for her to elaborate. Kagome sighed, "I'm not quite sure how to put it, but I'm not afraid of her doing me harm. I'm scared she might take something important from me, and I don't think it is my soul. I mean, the dream told me that someone was trying to do that, and I was scared, but it's just not the same."

Everyone was silent as they took in the new information. It took them a few moments, but as soon as they started to process the information they began to sneak discreet glances at the hanyou who was still transfixed with the ground. They all knew who she was speaking of, even if she didn't remember; but none of them were intent on informing her. They did not believe it was their place, and if anyone was to explain it to her, then it should be Inuyasha.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was clueless as to what Kagome could be afraid of Kikyo taking. He furrowed his brow in thought, and missed all of the knowing glances sent his way as he tried to sort out things in his muddled brain. The voice popped up to lend his assistance, 'So Kikyo is back again.'

'It would appear that way.' Inuyasha mumbled in his head.

'And she is trying to kill Kagome.'

'You don't know that!' he shouted.

'She is trying to steal Kagome's soul. What do you think, it will just tickle?' The voice snapped back.

'Maybe it won't hurt her.'

'Boy, you really are a baka.' The voice mumbled, 'Face it, you have seen how tired Kagome has been? This isn't going to end well for her and you know it. You promised to protect Kagome, and you may have to protect her against Kikyo. Can you do that?'

'I also promised I would protect Kikyo.' Inuyasha murmured dejectedly.

'But she is trying to hurt Kagome, you can't just let her do that.'

'I know.' Now Inuyasha sounded like a kicked puppy.

The voiced sighed, 'So what are you going to do about it?'

Inuyasha didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, it was a whisper, 'I'll do anything to make sure the Kagome isn't injured.' He sighed, 'I don't know how I am even able to make this decision.'

'What if it was the other way around?' The voice asked curiously.

'What?' 

'What if it was Kagome trying to kill Kikyo?'

Inuyasha mentally shook his head, 'Kagome would never do that.'

'Exactly. You are able to finally chose because you finally realized that Kagome is innocent and pure and would never do harm to a single thing if it was not required. Kikyo isn't even the same person anymore, the Kikyo that walks the world is corrupt.'

'I know that; but it's even more than that. I finally realized that I would do anything for her.'

'Good, took you long enough.'

Inuyasha was exasperated, 'These sorts of things take some time to get straight; you shouldn't rush me!'

'So you aren't going to do what you always do to Kagome when Kikyo is mentioned?'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know, you always avoid looking her in the face. Like, now for instance.'

'That doesn't have anything to do with her.' He replied defensively, 'I just feel guilty. She wouldn't have this problem if wasn't for me. I didn't protect her well enough back when Urusae captured her.'

'You can't blame yourself for that, and you should know by now that Kagome doesn't blame you either. Besides, some things are just meant to happen.'

'Like Kagome falling in the well.' 

'Hai, so stop being such a coward and face her.'

'I am no coward!' Inuyasha responded angrily. 

'Then prove it.' The voice responded evenly.

Inuyasha snapped out of the daze he had momentarily been in while he was talking with the voice. He observed the others, as they all shifted uncomfortably. Their glances were alternating between Kagome and him; obviously they were debating whether or not to tell Kagome everything they knew about Kikyo. He was sorely tempted to tell one of them to do it, or merely to let Kagome not remember. Ultimately though, he knew he would have to be the one to inform her. Kagome would never settle with not knowing what was going on, especially if she knew they all were holding out on her. He also knew that it would have to be him because while the others knew about the situation between Kikyo and Kagome, they didn't know everything. 

"Sometimes," he mumbled as everyone turned to face him, surprised that he had spoken at all, "I hate having to be the one to lead you guys. I end up having to do all the crappy jobs."

Everyone was confused as to what he was speaking about and Shippo was the first to voice it, "Oi, Inuyasha" he piped, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to Kagome. He took a gentle hold of her arm and began to lead her away, "Come on Kagome, I'll explain some things to you about Kikyo."

Everyone watched him march her off in surprise; for once he wasn't running away or acting like they were accusing him of something. Sango turned to Miroku, "Do you think it is a good idea for him to talk to her alone like that?"

"I doubt he would say what needs to be said in front of us."

"But what if he leaves something important out; how are we going to know?"

"We are just going to have to trust him on that one. Besides, the fact that he is willing to talk to her at all is a big sign; he might actually get everything right this time."

"I hope so." She mumbled as she watched the two head off in the direction of the Goshinboku. They turned to face Allerium and Kagome's mother. 

Mrs. Higurashi had walked up to the Guardian of time and was trying to offer her some tea. "We would be honored if you would join us for some tea Allerium-sama."

"That is very kind of you, but I am afraid that I must be on my way. I have lingered her too long as it is. Arigato." Allerium smiled warmly at them all before stepping back and fading into the storm that had brought her there. They all stood there waiting for the storm to dissipate before sending one last look at the Goshinboku and heading back inside. They were anxious for Kagome, but knew Inuyasha would take care of her and it was necessary for her to remember more of the past.

AN: Alrighty, that's it for today. I hope you like it. I think that the conversation between the voice and Inuyasha is a tad awkward and I might revise it another time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! Hey, I said I didn't want to whine, but I never said anything about begging.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Long Awaited

AN: Hello all! I don't really have much to say except ENJOY AND HAPPY READING!

Sesshomaruinluv: You didn't get your stories mixed up, it's just that I pulled a very weird move. The girl that was in Kagome's dream was Kikyo, but not the Kikyo that's a clay doll. Rather it was the part of Kagome and Kikyo's soul that is the miko powers. The clay doll only has only a part of the soul, the part that is trying to kill all my favorite characters, sadly.

coyotesabre: Oh, I'm glad I have a loyal fan; I love those kind. I'm a loyal fan of your works too. Yay!

The One above All: Thanks for the compliment, Inuyasha definitely needs to evaluate his priorities; at least in my story I get to make him.

Eartha: Thank you for your review. I'm sorry if it gets a bit slow sometimes, I'll try to keep that it mind and work on it.

Disclaimer: We live in a materialistic world where anything can be bought for a price; one of these days I'm going to have the right amount of money and Inuyasha will be mine. I love this world!

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Five: Long Awaited

By: Nimerin

Inuyasha had relinquished his grasp on Kagome's arm and was now walking slightly ahead of her so that they could find someplace quiet to talk. Eventually, he came to a stop in front of the Goshinboku and seated himself at the base. He really wanted to leap into the branches of the tree and just sit there thinking, but he had already gone through all of the trouble of dragging Kagome out here might as well get it over with. Kagome walked up to the tree and rested a hand over the rough bark, a small smile coming to her lips as one of the images from her memories came back to her. Inuyasha watched the way her beautiful lips curled into a contented smile and couldn't start his own unbidden smile from arising. 

She sighed slightly and sat primly down next to him, "So why did you bring me all the way out here? Are you going to tell me about this Kikyo person?"

The smile that had adorned his lips moments before faded as he grunted, "Hai. So you only remember that feeling you get when you hear her name right?" Kagome only nodded in response so he continued, "Well, what is that you think you might be afraid of losing?" He honestly wanted to know the answer, it was confusing him; he had a slight hope that maybe it would be him, but why would she want a hanyou like him?

Kagome shrugged and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. Inuyasha deeply inhaled and prepared himself for the much unwanted conversation. "Well, Kikyo wants your soul because you are her reincarnation."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, a shocked expression apparent on her face, "What, but how is that possible? I mean, I know that I travel to the past, but how can she and I be alive at the same time?"

Inuyasha looked away, "She isn't exactly alive. She inhabits a clay body by using a peace of your soul and the souls of dead women."

"That's awful." Kagome replied softly as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Inuyasha winced at her response; he knew it was terrible for Kikyo to feed of off the dead girls souls, but he still didn't like to think of her like that. Kagome continued speaking, "It must be so terrible for her to live like that. Poor Kikyo."

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, shocked that even Kagome could be so compassionate. "You aren't upset that she is trying to steal your soul?"

Kagome frowned, "Oh no, I'm very upset about that and I don't intend to let her get away with that. I mean, I feel bad about her situation, but it isn't my fault she's like that and I don't think I should have to die because of it." She paused for a moment before continuing, "At least I don't think it is my fault, but I can't remember. What happened?" 

Inuyasha shifted so that he was facing away from her so that she wouldn't see his face as he detailed the sordid history, "Kikyo was the miko who guarded the Shikon no Tama while she was alive. I went to get the Shikon from her so that I could become a full demon but I never succeeded. Instead of killing me she spared me and we ended up becoming friends. She was the first person to accept me and we ended up falling in love." Inuyasha blushed at the last sentence, and he couldn't help the feeling that what he said had been so wrong. 

Kagome had been watching Inuyasha during the speech but when he muttered the last sentence she felt her gut wrench and she had to quickly look away. She almost felt like crying but valiantly fought down the lump that had formed in her throat. "So what went wrong?" was her choked response.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "Naraku went wrong, or should I say Onigumo?"

"Isn't Naraku the one that we have been fighting against?"

"Yeah, he's a hanyou now, but he started off as a human bandit named Onigumo. Kikyo had been taking care of him and treating his wounds. He became infatuated with her and began to lust over her and the Shikon. One day he made a deal with a bunch of demons and they devoured him making him the hanyou that he is today. He turned Kikyo and I against each other. Earlier we had made a deal that I would become human using the Shikon so no one would hunt me and I could live a normal life; if I used it for a pure wish like that then it would disappear and then Kikyo could be a normal woman. Naraku took my form and attacked Kikyo making her believe that I had betrayed her and she attacked me. So, I raided the village and stole the Shikon and Kikyo shot me with an enchanted arrow and pinned me to a tree for fifty years."

Kagome nodded and watched his face closely as she tried to take in all the information. It fitted with a lot of the images that she had but it still didn't explain how Kikyo got to be in the situation she was in. "Um...but how did she end up like she is now?"

"She died from wounds inflicted on her by Naraku when he was in my form. You showed up fifty years later and set me free from the tree. Then you shattered the Shikon when you were trying to get it back from crow youkai. We started looking for it and then some witch named Urusae stole her ashes and made a clay doll and she moved your soul into Kikyo. For awhile there she had the whole thing and was trying to kill me because she thought that I was the one that betrayed her. You took your soul back except for the little piece of hate for me that she had from when she was killed. So yeah, now she's the walking around as the undead." 

"And she wants my soul for what? I mean, won't she still have a clay body even if she gets my soul?"

Inuyasha's face scrunched up as he tried to figure out her question, "I don't know; maybe it just makes it so that she doesn't have to keep collecting the souls of the dead women."

"I guess, but that still won't really make her alive; she'll be killing me but she won't be living either, I don't think that's really fair."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know why, she wasn't like this when she was alive."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Do you suppose she is acting corrupted because she only has the piece of my soul that made her hate you when she died?"

"Probably." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably when he though of what he had to tell her next. "Um.. Kagome, I still have to tell you a few things."

Kagome looked up from her concentrated stare, "Oh, what else is there?"

"Well, since Kikyo came back, she has been trying to drag me to hell with her."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "But why would she want to do that? I thought you two loved each other."

Inuyasha blushed a bit, "She wants to be together in hell. I guess she realizes that she can't go on living forever so she wants me to be with her in hell forever."

"Iie! You can't go with her, that's just not right. If she really loved you then she wouldn't want you to suffer with her, she would want you to be happy and live." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha snapped reflexively at her comment, "What would you know about it?"

Kagome shrunk back and winced, "Gomen Inuyasha," she replied softly, "It wasn't my place." A few tears slipped down her face and Inuyasha panicked.

"Kagome, stop crying."

Kagome wiped the tears away her hand and shifted so that her back was to him and he couldn't see her face. She was trying to hide the fact that she was still crying from him, but couldn't succeed due to her exceptional sense of smell. "Aw Kagome stop crying." He pulled her into his lap and tried to make her feel better by rubbing small circles on her back and occasionally running a clawed hand through his shoulder. "I didn't mean it Kagome, gomen."

Kagome sniffed the last few tears away and looked up at him with watery doe eyes, "Honto?"

"Hai, really." Inuyasha shifted so that she was now cradled closer to his body and her head was resting on his shoulder as she peered up at him. Inuyasha couldn't deny how absolutely beautiful she looked to him at the moment and before he could even hesitate to think he leaned down and laid a soft kiss to her lips. Suddenly he realized just what it was that he was doing and jerked back, a bright blush coloring his face. "Gomen Kagome I didn't mean to do that to you. Please, don't be mad."

Kagome looked up at him, her own cheeks stained crimson, she looked dazed and confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because," Inuyasha's eyes were hidden by his bangs, "I kissed you and I'm just a worthless hanyou."

New tears threatened to spill over Kagome eyes as she gazed at the forlorn hanyou. She shifted her body so that she was now seated face to face with him while on his lap. "Oh Inuyasha," she softly whispered as she pulled his face up to look her in the eyes. She placed a hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her, "I don't think that your worthless at all. It doesn't matter whether you are hanyou or not, you are a great person and I like you the way you are. I may not have all of my memories, but I do know how I feel about you." Kagome's blush became even more pronounced at this point and she looked off to the side. "Besides, I liked the kiss."

Inuyasha looked pleasantly startled, "You liked it?" He choked out.

"Hai." Kagome squeaked.

"Would you mind if I," Inuyasha stuttered and blushed, "I mean, can I kiss you again?"

It was Kagome's turn to be surprised, and she was so shocked that all she could do was nod. Their lips met once again in a short but sweet chaste kiss. When they parted, both of them sighed happily. Kagome lay her head up against Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes sleepily as he shifted to hold her in a more comfortable position. After a few moments of sitting there, Kagome mumbled something before drifting off to sleep, "Inuyasha, I think I figured out what it was that I was afraid she would take." Inuyasha waited quietly for her response, the euphoria of the previous moment making him far more patient than usual. Kagome finally muttered her response, "It was you."

Inuyasha gazed down at her, a soft expression on his face; he realized by her breathing pattern that she had fallen asleep right after her last comment. He held her closer to his chest and nuzzled his nose into her hair, "Don't worry Kagome, I'm not ever going to leave you."


	26. TwentySix: Return of the Youkai

AN: Sorry that I have taken so long to update but I had finals and I had to move out of my dorm. Then, unfornately I had problems getting access to the internet at home and had to sort that out. I'm actually on a library computer trying to get this done, so I can't do individual review responses. I am sorry, but I do appreciate them so keep them coming. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would have killed off Kikyo long ago.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Youkai Returns

By: Nimerin

It was a few hours past the sunset and Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't come back yet, so Miroku and Sango decided to go and check on them. When they approached the Goshinboku they were surprised to see that Inuyasha held Kagome cuddled in his arms sleeping while he rested up against the tree. He opened his eyes when they got within a few feet and a small blush adorned his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" He questioned low enough so as not to wake Kagome but loud enough for them to hear him.

"It's been a long time since we saw either of you and we got worried." Miroku stated as he stood in front of him. He had an amused smile on his face as he regarded the sweet position his two friends were in, "Although now I understand why you were in no rush to come back."

Sango came up behind Miroku and smacked him on the back of the head, "You better not be thinking anything perverted you lecher."

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, "Why Sango dearest, I am offended that you would think so lowly of me."

"Sure you are." Sango snorted and moved to kneel in front of the two still seated. "I think it is time for her to head in for bed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's peaceful sleeping face as he thought. He shifted until he was standing with Kagome in his arms, "Alright, I'll take her up."

"Um... actually," Sango bit her lip as she looked down at the ground, "I was thinking I would walk back with her and you and Miroku could have a talk."

"What would I have to talk to that bouzo about?"

"Inuyasha, we wish to know how Kagome took the news and what it is exactly that you told her." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha brushed past them, "It ain't none of your business."

"But Kagome-chan sometimes tells me things that she doesn't want to say to you guys. I want a chance to talk to her to see if she really is alright." Sango turned and stood as she addressed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought about it, 'Sango is right, Kagome does tell her different things than she does the rest of us.' A blush crept onto his face, 'What if she tells them about the kiss?'

The voice decided to pay a visit, 'So what if she does?'

'It's embarrassing!' He sputtered.

'Hai, but they will eventually find out about you two anyways.'

'What?'

'You are planning on kissing Kagome again aren't you?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Then they would eventually find out. It isn't a big deal; in fact it's about time it happened.'

'Whatever.' Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha let out a large sigh and turned back to his two waiting friends, "Alright, I'll wake her and you two can go off and do the girl thing."

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's reference to the girl's conversations as Sango blushed. Inuyasha kneeled down and shook Kagome gently until she began to wake, "Hey Kagome wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes a crack and mumbled sleepily, "I don't want to go to school yet. Five more minutes please mom."

Inuyasha blushed and let out a light growl, "Wake up girl, I ain't your mom."

Kagome fully opened her eyes and looked around, "Huh? Oh, sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"It's okay." Inuyasha had started to blush a very bright red as soon as Kagome awoke; the events just before her slumber were replaying in his mind. Apparently Kagome's thoughts were along the same lines because she started to blush just as red as him.

Sango smiled at the cute scene, but was anxious to find out why her two friends were blushing more than usual. "Kagome-chan, I'll walk back with you." Sango offered.

Kagome just noticed that she had an audience and blushed even deeper than before, "Um... when did you guys get here?"

"Just a moment ago Kagome-sama. You two missed dinner and we came to get you."

"We missed dinner? Wow, I must have been out for awhile."

"Only a few hours; we have had a busy day after all." Sango answered as she offered Kagome a hand, "I'll head back with you."

Kagome took the proffered hand and stood up, "Alright." Kagome brushed off her skirt and headed back towards her house with Sango before turning back to the boys, "Aren't you two coming back in?"

"We will follow you two in a few moments; I just needed to discuss something with Inuyasha."

"Alright, see you inside."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha as soon as the girls were out of earshot, "Alright, I want to know what it is you two discussed and why you two were looking so cozy when we got here."

Inuyasha snorted, "You sure got right to the point." Inuyasha moved back to the tree and sat in his original spot. "I just told her who Kikyo was, my relationship with her, and that she is still trying to drag me to hell with her."

Miroku came and sat next to him, "You really told her all that? I didn't think that you would be able to tell her all that."

"I'm no coward." Inuyasha grunted.

"I'm not saying you are. You just usually avoid conversations about your personal life or feelings. So, how did she take it all?"

"Better than expected. A lot better than I thought she would actually. She even felt sorry for Kikyo."

Both men were silent for a moment before Miroku broke the silence, "Kagome-sama has always felt sorry for Kikyo; she just never understood why she would act the way she does now."

"She said something like that, and I snapped at her," Inuyasha looked away, "I made her cry again."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha sadly, "Anything involving Kikyo usually results in hurt feeling for Kagome-sama. But I don't understand, how did you two end up looking so cozy?"

Inuyasha kept his head turned away as he answered, "We kissed."

Miroku fell over in shock and sputtered unbelievably, "You two what?"

Inuyasha turned to him and growled, "You heard me you bouzo."

"Wow," he responded in awe as he righted himself, "I can't believe you actually did it. Well, it's about time."

"Yeah. So when are you and Sango going to get together?"

"What makes you think that Sango and I have anything going on?" Miroku tried to ask innocently.

"You two are engaged, Miroku; but she still pounds you on the head anytime you try anything."

"Sango is a proper young women; I don't think she appreciates my more lecherous advances."

"I don't know why, what woman could resist a man groping her?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"I don't know; I am so misunderstood." Miroku answered dejectedly.

Sango and Kagome had just gotten out of listening distance of Miroku and Inuyasha when Sango turned to Kagome, "So, did you two have a nice conversation?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. I mean he told me about Kikyo and everything. Do you remember how I said I was afraid of her taking something but it wasn't my soul?"

"Hai, you figured out what it was?"

"It was Inuyasha. When he told me that she was trying to drag him to hell I kind of figured it out."

"Yeah, it used to really worry you that he might go with her one time. She got really close to dragging her with him one time but you were there trapped against a tree by her soul stealers. He went and set you free instead."

"I don't really remember any of that. I got a few flashes but it was never of her."

"So..."Sango drawled, "How did you end up in his arms?"

Kagome covered her now cherry red face with her hands, "We kissed."

"What, really!?" Sango stopped walking and looked at her friend.

"Hai, twice; then I fell asleep."

"Wow, that's great Kagome-chan. I'm glad you two got together."

"Me too. So have you made any progress with Miroku?"

Sango sighed and shook her head, "That houshi is just impossible."

Kagome and Sango continued to giggle and have idle chit chat until they were right in the courtyard once more. They stopped in their tracks and fell quiet when they realized that there was someone standing in the middle of the courtyard facing them. The someone appeared to be female and youkai though they were partially hidden in shadow.

"Ahhh Kagome!" The youkai greeted happily, "I was getting tired of waiting for you. You always are so much trouble you know?"

Sango turned questioningly to Kagome but she was equally confused. "Who are you?" Kagome questioned.

"Aw... I forgot I made you an amnesiac. Well, that would explain why you aren't cowering in fear right now. I guess I will just have to change that; I'm going to jog your memory." The youkai stepped out of the shadows as Sango stepped in front of Kagome protectively.

Kagome's brow was furrowed in concentration as flashes of memories ran through her brain. She turned pale and looked up at the youkai; one word escaped as a whisper from her lips, "Shinku."

AN: Alrighty, I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the delay. Unfortunately, I am operating off of memory so I hope I got all of the details from my own story right; I hope I did. Well, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND YOUR PATIENCE.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Battle

AN: Sorry that I have been so bad about updating. I promise it will be more regular now that the computer at home is working properly again. I hope you guys are still with me on this one. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own it before you believe me?

The One above All: Sorry about the evil cliffie, especially since I took forever to update.

coyotesabre: Congratulations on your graduation and I hope Elbe is feeling better.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Battle

By: Nimerin

Sango sorely wished that she had brought her hirakotsu with her, she didn't even have her katana with her. She glanced at the now pale Kagome who was still standing behind her and knew that she didn't have any weapons on her either. Hopefully, Inuyasha and Miroku would hear the noises from the impending battle and come to their aid; she just hoped that they would still be alive by the time they made it. "What are you doing here?" Sango demanded.

Shinku tilted her head a little to the left and put a finger to her crimson lips, "Well, I thought I had just said that I was going to make Kagome fear me. Oh, yeah, and I am also here to kill her since she has been a bad little girl and decided to try and remember things. Really Kagome, you are such a bother."

"I'm a bother?" Kagome questioned incredulously before turning red with anger, "You are the one that attacked me and made me lose my memory. I would say that you were the bother."

"Ah well," Shinku shrugged, "I bother you and you bother me, it doesn't matter because in a little while you are going to be dead."

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Sango moved to block Shinku's view of Kagome even more. "Inuyasha!" She screamed and prayed that he would come in time.

"You shouldn't have done that, now I'm mad." Shinku's face transformed into a malicious smirk and she advanced on the two weaponless women. She dove for them with claws extended as Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and threw both of them to the side. They both whirled around to face Shinku and stumbled backwards when they noticed that her claws were once  again too close for comfort. The  youkai laughed and flipped over their heads so that their backs were turned to her. They were too slow and would not be able to avoid her this time. Just as she was about to land the blow, a great force slammed into her side and knocked her to the ground. When she stood she noticed the arrival of a hanyou and a houshi. "It was stupid of you to get involved in this fight."

Inuyasha snorted and withdrew Tetsaiga, "It was stupid of you to attack them, now I'm going to have to kill you."

"I will not let you stand in the way of me completing my orders." She narrowed her eyes and hissed at him as she slid into a defensive posture.

Miroku stepped forward a bit so that he would be noticed by the youkai, "Who gave you your orders?"

Shinku turned her attention to the houshi, "It isn't any of your business." She then leapt from her position and charged towards Kagome with her claws raised again. Inuyasha noticed her destination and rushed in front of Kagome, his sword coming up in a wide arc. Shinku changed direction at the last moment to avoid being struck down and snarled at Inuyasha, "Stop interfering!"

"Leave Kagome alone and tell me who you work for!"

Shinku screamed and swiped at him, a careless move as a result of her anger. Inuyasha realized that there was an opportunity to end this battle and dug his claws into her shoulder. He pulled them back from her now bleeding shoulder as she stumbled back, a hand clutching her newly acquired wound. She looked at the blood on her hands in disbelief before looking up at him and charging again. Inuyasha moved Kagome back a bit and then punched Shinku, sending her once more to the ground. Shinku was about to leap up and attack once more, but found that she had the cold steel of Tetsaiga against her throat. She glared at Inuyasha, "What are you waiting for? Finish the job already."

"I want you to tell me who you work for, I won't kill you if you do."

"And then what would I do? She would kill me instead."

"She?"

Shinku's face drained of color and she swallowed thickly.

"Who is she?" he growled as he pressed the sword closer to her throat, "Tell me."

"I..." Shinku sighed and ducked her head, "I don't know her name."

"Not good enough." Inuyasha once again pressed the blade against her throat, this time a tiny rivulet of blood rolled down her neck.

"Inuyasha, don't." Kagome moved forward and put a soothing hand on his shoulder in attempt to restrain him from getting anymore violent, "She doesn't know, you don't have to kill her for that."

Inuyasha removed some of the pressure of his blade and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, "She has been trying to kill you."

"I know, but you can't kill her just because she doesn't know something."

"I wouldn't be killing her just for that, I would be killing her for trying to hurt you."

"I know, I just," Kagome bit her lip, "I wish this could be handled a different way."

Shinku had been silently watching the conversation, her face set in a somewhat awed expression. Miroku noticed her surprise at Kagome's compassion and hoped that maybe now she would be more willing to tell them what they wished to know. He walked around Inuyasha and stood next to Shinku, "Do you really not know her name, or are you just not going to tell us?"

Shinku looked at him, and the rest of the group had turned to look at her, "I really don't know." She answered.

"Well, could you at least tell us what you do know about her?"

Shinku swallowed and nodded, "She is a miko, a pretty powerful one from what I can sense. She claims she comes from the past or something like that, I don't see how it is possible."

Inuyasha grunted, "Did she say why she is attacking Kagome?"

Shinku shook her head, "Iie, she never told me that."

Miroku turned a grave face to his friends, "All the evidence seems to point to Kikyo."

Inuyasha frowned, "Yeah, I just don't see who else it could be."

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned meekly.

"Hai, you wished to speak with me?" A cool voice questioned from behind the group.

AN: So there's another chapter for you. Sadly there are only a few chapters left. I'm thinking about three, but I'm not sure. Well, THANK YOU FOR READING, AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: The Truth

AN: Hello all! I don't have much to say so... On with the story! HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: There are only so many different ways I can think of to say that I don't own it.  
  
The One above All: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter; it stems from me being reluctant to actually end my story.  
  
Coyotesabre: Glad you love my story. I hope it is the good kind of busy and not the bad. Good luck handling it all either way.  
  
VioletRose4: Kikyo is such an easy villain to choose when writing a story. I personally don't like her very much so I have no problem pitting her against the main characters.  
  
Nathalie: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story and the character development, I was a little afraid neither element was quite up to par.  
  
Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Truth

By: Nimerin  
  
Everyone turned to face the owner of the cool voice in surprise. Sure, they had been expecting her to be behind the mess, but they weren't expecting her to appear behind them. Shinku blanched and looked about ready to flee if it were not for Inuyasha's sword still firmly pressed against her neck. She wasn't willing to hedge her bets and assume that he wouldn't mind too much if she tried to make a break for it. She began to shake when she considered her punishment for failing to complete her ordered task and for telling them what she knew.  
  
Kagome looked at the woman standing at the top of the steps, her brow furrowed in confusion. She looked closely at the woman and gasped in surprise, "But you are the one that I talked to in my dream, the one that helped me." She covered her mouth.  
  
Kikyo shifted her icy gaze that had previously been fixated on Inuyasha and looked at her incarnation, "I don't know what you are speaking of. I did not help you in any way. That would be rather counter productive."  
  
"But you look just like her; how is that possible?"  
  
"I'm not here to explain things to you; I'm here to make sure you are removed as an obstacle once and for all."  
  
Inuyasha had been silent throughout the exchange, a solemn expression set on his face. He finally snapped out of his daze at the obvious threat Kikyo had made to Kagome. "Why are you attacking Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered his name almost fondly before her voice took on a mocking tone, "Come now, you can't honestly be that foolish. I want my soul back."  
  
"It isn't your soul anymore, it belongs to me." Kagome called out angrily.  
  
"Hai, it inhabits your body, for the time being. But really Kagome, you can't honestly say that it belongs to you. It was my soul first, and you never used it or the powers contained within it even so much as half as well as me. Besides, Inuyasha and I will finally be able to be together and he would be truly happy. Are you willing to deny him that happiness?" she smiled evilly as she watched Kagome's face crumble with each cutting remark.  
  
Kagome stood still, her mouth open in silent shock as tears began to well up behind her eyes. Yet she refused to cry, 'Oh Kami, this hurts so bad,' she thought, 'It almost feels as though she ripped my heart out. What she said can't be true, it can't be. Why can't I remember? I want to know.'  
  
Sango stepped up from behind Kagome, her grip on her hirakotsu tight as she yelled, "Kagome-chan has a kinder heart, has done so much good, and brings everyone in her life so much happiness that it is ridiculous for you to say that she is anything less than you. It's her soul and she definitely deserves it more than you."  
  
"It is unfair of you to say that she does not use her powers half as well as you." Miroku added, "You had been trained your whole life to be a miko while Kagome-sama has just recently become aware of her abilities. She has done remarkably well considering, and I believe she has the potential to become even more powerful than you."  
  
Kagome turned a grateful smile to her two friends who had defended her. They couldn't possibly know just how much what they had said meant to her. The small group of friends turned to the silent hanyou and waited to see what his reaction might be to the previous statements. Kikyo, for her part, had not even acknowledged the slayer or the houshi; she was only concerned with how her past love would respond to her reasoning.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes had mostly stayed on Kagome as he watched her reaction to what Kikyo had told her. The emotional attack on the young girl had elicited his own little inner monologue. 'This isn't right, Kagome shouldn't have to feel so horrible. She can't honestly believe that crap Kikyo is saying can she?'  
  
'Of course she can,' the little voice piped, 'Whether she has her memories or not, you used to tell her the same things; apparently it had a deeper affect on her than you realized.'  
  
'Kami, I am such a baka. What am I supposed to do? This is Kikyo we are talking about.'  
  
'I don't know, that's something you have to figure out for yourself. I can't do everything for you.'  
  
'Gee thanks, you are so helpful.'  
  
'You're welcome. I'll be going now. Good luck, you'll need it.'  
  
The voice left him alone as soon as Sango and Miroku had finished their supportive speeches; Inuyasha sent them each a grateful glance before turning to look at Kikyo. He was well aware of what needed to be said, what he wanted to say, but was afraid of what her reaction might be. He swallowed thickly, "Kikyo, you had no right to say that to her."  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed in anger but she remained silent and awaited the rest of his speech.  
  
"Miroku and Sango were right to say what they did." He continued.  
  
Unable to stand such an obvious blow to her pride, especially coming from the one she loved, she sought to turn his emotions to her favor, "Inuyasha," she faked a wounded look, "Does she really mean so much to you? Have you forgotten me and everything that we were, what we could have been? You were going to become human and I wouldn't have to guard the jewel anymore. We were going to live normal lives and be happy."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in irritation, "Is that all I ever was to you, a chance to be normal? Did you even care for me as I was at all?"  
  
"Of course I cared for you Inuyasha," Kikyo frowned; things were not going as she had planned, "I would not have offered the chance to be human if I did not."  
  
"Then why did I have to be human for us to work? We could have protected the jewel together." He challenged.  
  
"I didn't want to have to fight any longer. I wanted an uncomplicated life; I thought that you wanted that too."  
  
"Turning me human wouldn't have made things easier and you know it. I still would have had enemies coming after me because of who I had been and you would have too; the only difference would have been we wouldn't be strong enough to fight them off anymore."  
  
"You don't know that." She hissed in annoyance, upset that he was challenging all the plans she had set for them. Even now, she still thought she could regain her soul, possession of the Shikon, and turn him human.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me use it to turn youkai? It would have disappeared and I would have been strong enough to fight off any one that wanted to kill us."  
  
Kikyo glared at him, "When you turn youkai you lose all sense."  
  
"That's only because I don't turn into a true youkai; if I used the jewel I would become one and I would still have my mind." Inuyasha added in his mind, 'Well, at least that's a theory of mine.'  
  
"You are still foolishly pursuing that dream of yours?" She mocked him.  
  
"Even now," he said softly, "you wish for me to turn human."  
  
"Hai, I will not live my life with a youkai at my side."  
  
"What about a hanyou?"  
  
Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha, we had agreed on this all so long ago; my feelings haven't changed."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sternly, "Then you still don't trust me do you?"  
  
Kikyo looked slightly taken aback for a moment before recovering her cool façade, "Iie, I do not."  
  
"That's part of why I can't be happy with you. I don't want to be with you Kikyo, I want to be with Kagome." Inuyasha responded seriously.  
  
AN: Alright, well that's it for this chapter. It's quite serious and lacking in action, but some things just needed to be said and cleared up before the rest of the story could continue. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Violence is Producti...

AN: I'm soooooooo sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to post. Unfortunately, the disk that I had this chapter on originally unformatted itself and destroyed the chapter. I was so frustrated that I almost gave up the story. Today, I just so happened upon the evil disk, and decided to teach it a lesson. So, after obliterating the disk I was suddenly inspired to write another chapter. The wonders of violence ... ENJOY AND HAPPY READING!

I had an anonymous review about an evil cliffhanger of mine, I apologize, but they are rather fun to write.

Coyotesabre: Sorry that you had to work so hard to catch up on things. Hopefully by the time you read this you will be all caught up.

Littleolme: I reread your review today, and found it quite uplifting, especially given my frustration with trying to get out this chapter. Thanks.

VioletRose4: Chocolate? Why didn't you bring me some? I feel so unloved. Yeah, Kikyo is pissy in that chapter, but um.. I guess being dead kinda does that to you.

Resq188: I'm not stopg; I just needed to kill a few floppy disks before I could get back to work.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Violence is Productive

By: Nimerin

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha before turning to face Kagome, "This is all your fault. Once I have my soul back I will fix this problem."

Everyone gaped in disbelief before Miroku muttered lowly to Sango, "She has quite the one track mind, doesn't she?" Sango only nodded.

"Didn't you just hear anything I said to you?" Inuyasha yelled exasperatedly. While he was yelling, he withdrew his sword from Shinku's neck. Shinku seized the opportunity and jumped away from the group. She stood at the edge of the group of people, eyeing the shard hunters and Kikyo warily. She would have ran away from the confrontation, but was afraid that the evil miko might need her services and punish her for vanishing.

Kikyo sensed her lackey's inner struggle, "Shinku, if you leave you forfeit your life." Shinku visibly stiffened before straightening herself and moving to stand behind Kikyo. "Now," Kikyo continued, "I am not going to repeat myself anymore." She began to glow a blue light and withdrew an arrow from the quiver on her back.

Inuyasha immediately moved to stand in front of Kagome protectively, "I won't repeat myself either Kikyo. You can't threaten Kagome anymore."

Kikyo smirked coolly as she notched the arrow and aimed, "Shinku, you take care of the houshi and the tajiya, these two are mine."

Shinku nodded once before leag over her and taking a swipe at Sango who rolled away. Shinku quickly rounded and was about to attack her again, but Miroku stepped in front and knocked Shinku to the side at the last moment.

"Sango!" The tajiya turned to see Shippo calling for her from Kirara's back; hirakotsu was sitting behind him. Sango ran up to them and grabbed hirakotsu off her back, "Arigato." She quickly turned and launched the weapon at Shinku who was still attacking Miroku. The youkai never noticed and was thrown into a nearby tree. Sango rushed to Miroku sideand caught her weapon on its return trip.

Shinku stood up as her eyes began to bleed dark red and her claws elongated. "You are going to pay for that you pathetic little humans. You don't have your little hanyou to protect your hides now."

Indeed they did not, for Inuyasha was currently too busy trying to protect Kagome. Kikyo had already fired three arrows at the young miko. Normally, it wouldn't have been too much of a problem for him to block, but each arrow was charged with spiritual energy and deadly accurate. He could not deflect them with Tetsusaiga or let them get too close to him.

Kikyo paused in her firing and slightly lowered her bow, "You are not going to get out of the way are you Inuyasha?"

"Iie." Inuyasha had one arm around Kagome's waist, ready to move her at a moments notice while the other arm held Tetsusaiga , "Give up."

"I think not." Kikyo once again lifted her bow, "I had intended to take you to hell with me, but I will settle for sending you there now." She fired another arrow, only this time she was aiming directly for Inuyasha's heart. She continued firing arrows, each one getting closer to its target.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked up at him from his arms, "maybe you should put me down. I'm only weighing you down and making it hard for you dodge."

Inuyasha growled, "She probably wants me to do that so she can kill you."

"But, she might hit you."

Inuyasha contemplated giving her his usual tough guy response of 'No one can touch me,' but he was getting worried about the close shaves. He glanced over at his friends who were currently fending off Shinku. She was giving them a bit of trouble but Kirara and Shippo were still standing on the sidelines.

Inuyasha dodged another arrow before flipg off of a tree branch and landing next to them. "Kirara, Shippo, guard Kagome." He set Kagome down next to them and leapt off narrowly dodging the glowing arrow. Kagome climbed onto Kirara's back as Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.

Kikyo watched the whole exchange and smiled as soon as she had placed herself between Kagome and Inuyasha. She fired an arrow at him before whirling around to fire another at Kagome.

Inuyasha had noticed the shift in mood a moment before, "Kagome watch out!" Kirara heard the warning and moved just in time, but Kikyo was already preparing another arrow. Knowing that he would not make it to Kagome in time, Inuyasha instead made a swipe at Kikyo forcing her to throw off her aim.

Kikyo frowned, "Fine, you first." She removed two arrows from her quiver, notched them, and released. Both sped towards Inuyasha; he was able to dodge the first arrow, but the second landed with an explosion at his feet causing him to lose balance. While he was distracted she prepared another arrow straight for his heart.

"Kitsune bi!" A ball of fox fire appeared in Kikyo's face making her lose her concentration.

She backed away quickly and turned to face the kitsune who perched on her reincarnation's shoulder. "You are such an annoyance." Consistent to her style, she once again fired two arrows at her target, Kirara. She did not make any direct hits but the blast knocked Kirara into the well house and unconscious. Kagome and Shippo were thrown to the ground but were stood and turned to face her.

Sango and Miroku had originally had problems with Shinku once she had gone into a rage, but by the time Kikyo's attacks were focused on Inuyasha she had calmed a bit. "Look," Shinku spoke lowly as she dodged a swipe of Miroku's shakiju, " I don't care about fighting you, I just don't want her to kill me."

"So what do you suggest?" Sango questioned as Shinku ducked a deliberately slow blow of the hirakotsu.

"I must continue fighting but I'll tone it down so you can save your strength for her."

"Why would you do that?" Miroku asked.

"I failed the task of killing the reincarnation; she doesn't accept failure." Shinku lazily attacked.

"We shall keep things at this pace then?" Miroku ducked her claws.

Shinku nodded and the three continued the farce while keeping an eye on the battle between Kikyo and their companions. When Kikyo attacked Inuyasha and Kirara and effectively knocked them out of the battle, they rushed to Kagome and Shippo's side. Shinku merely stopped fighting and stood to the side.

"Shinku," Kikyo called, "I thought I told you to take care of them."

Shinku shifted on her feet, "I was taking care of them."

"Then why are they once again standing in my way?"

"There are two of them and they are both highly skilled; I was just starting to wear them down."

"It would seem as though you quite inept when it comes to the tasks I set for you. After I am finished here we will have to have a discussion."

"Hai." Shinku swallowed thickly and nodded shortly before casting an almost pleading look to the shard hunters.

Kikyo sighed delicately, "I do not have time for this." She glowed a faint blue for a moment before a blue barrier formed around the houshi and the tajiya. "That is better."

"Sango, Miroku?" Kagome tried to walk through the barrier but was stopped, "I bet I could break this stupid thing if I had my arrows."

"Kagome-chan look out!" Sango called out. Kagome stepped back just as an arrow sped to the spot she was just standing. Kagome ran to Shippo and scooped him up while dodging another arrow. She quickly glanced around for a place to hide before spotting the well house. She ducked into the well house and slammed the door shut.

"Shippo," Kagome placed the kitsune on the ground, "Find somewhere to hide and stay there no matter what."

"Iie, I have to protect you!"

"Hide!" Kagome shoved him forward a little bit before he scampered off to a dark corner of the well house. Kagome frantically searched for a hiding spot for herself but the only place she spotted was the inoperable well.

AN: Dun dun dun.... Are Inuyasha and Kirara dead? Honestly, I don't know! Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one should be out with only a short delay. Um... one maybe two chapters left and then you won't have to worry about my evil cliffhangers and long waits for chapters. Please review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	30. Chapter Thirty: In the Well House

AN: Why hello everyone! Sorry that this is taking so long to finish; but I seem to have lost my inspiration for the story. Sad I know... Sometimes I wonder if any of you are even reading anymore since it took me so long to update. I really do apologize; writer's block is such an evil little thing. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

The One above All: Thank you for reviewing. I love it when you do.

Disclaimer: I'm a lazy person, so I hope you people realize just how much of an effort putting this thing is for every chapter.

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Thirty: In the Well House

By: Nimerin

The spell was still wrapped around the spell when Kagome looked at it; there was no way that it was going to break so that she could pass through to the other side. 'What am I going to do? There isn't anywhere left to run to since the well isn't working and there is no where to hide. I could try and disable the spell again but that would leave me weak and she would kill me before I had a chance to get through.' Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to her the door to the well house open, nor did she hear the soft footsteps that approached her from behind. Kagome bit her bottom lip in thought, "I just don't know what I am going to do."

"Nothing." Came the cool reply. Kagome whipped around to face Kikyo who continued speaking, "You are going to die." Kikyo raised her bow as Kagome prepared herself.

"Kitsune bi!" Shippo shouted and jumped out of his hiding space before launching himself at Kikyo. Just before he was going to land on her, a white barrier crackled to life and flung him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was rather pathetic." Kikyo commented before returning her attention to Kagome.

"Shippo!" Kagome had wailed for the little kitsune as soon as he had jumped from his hiding spot and now she was calling his name even more fearfully. She raced to get to him but a shining arrow whizzed in front of her stopping her in her path.

"How could you do that? He is just a child!" Kagome raged, "How could you do any of the vile things that you do. Kami! You want to drag the man you claim to love to hell and then you try to kill just because he doesn't agree with you. You are supposed to be a miko; you are supposed to protect people!"

Kikyo snorted, "Inuyasha and that little kitsune are not what I would call people; they are youkai and not worthy of the protection of a miko."

"How can you say that?" Kagome hissed, "You love Inuyasha and were going to marry him."

"Inuyasha is half human. I would have married him had he turned full human. There is a difference."

"You're sickening."

Kikyo shrugged and loosed an arrow at Kagome who dodged it by diving to the side. Unfortunately, the dodge required that she land on her knees on the ground and she had to scuttle back to dodge the next arrow. The third arrow that Kikyo loosed did not miss; it struck Kagome in the left shoulder and pinned her to the well.

Kagome cried out in pain and gripped her now wounded shoulder; she then tried to pull the arrow out so that she might escape but found that it was too far imbedded into the wood. She looked up at Kikyo, her gaze hazy with pain.

Kikyo now knelt in front of the weakening Kagome a satisfied smirk on her lips. "I could just kill you; but that would make retrieving your soul a little harder since you would still have your memories and your attachments to this world. No, I think I will finish my original plan and steal your soul by draining it from you as before." She extended a now eerily glowing hand towards Kagome's forehead and placed on her temple as she concentrated sending the energy into her. Kagome tried to swat Kikyo's hand away with her good arm but was thwarted when Kikyo's free hand grasped her wrist with bruising force. Kagome began to slip away into the darkness that seeped into the edges of her vision.

Kagome awoke in a dark place that seemed somehow very familiar to her; had she been here before? It was so empty and cold that she began to shiver and hunched down on her knees. "Hello?" She questioned into the void, she didn't even receive an echo as a response. Kagome tried to remember how she had gotten here, or where her was but she was kept drawing a blank. Frustrated she sat down and cried as she slowly felt all the warmth being drained out of her.

"So you are just going to give up like that?" the voice startled Kagome and she looked up at her companion, "Well, are you?"

Kagome frowned in confusion, "Who are you?"

The figure sighed, "I suppose you don't remember but I'm that part of you that represents your miko powers. Which, might I add, are being drained away from you right this moment along with your soul."

"My soul? How can someone do that?"

"I don't have time to go over this with you again. Are you going to fight or what?"

"Who am I fighting?"

Exasperation coated the figure's voice, "Kikyo of course."

Kagome sensed the depth of fear that accompanied with that name and the despair that followed it. "I don't think I can beat her."

"Then you have finally given up on Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded confused as a sudden warmth spread across her chest with realization, "No!"

A bright warm pink light erupted from Kagome and into the well house as soon as she opened her eyes and screamed that one word. Kikyo was knocked back a few feet from her from the sheer force of the blast. She regarded her reincarnation in disbelief as she watched the girl reclaim the part of her soul that she had been able to siphon out of her when she was unconscious.

Kagome watched Kikyo with steady clear eyes, "You will not take my soul; I won't let you." She then grasped the arrow lodged in the wood, her body still glowing a faint pink, and yanked it out. She cried out in pain and slumped forward grasping her shoulder as the light dimmed from around her.

Kikyo stood and brushed herself off. Things were not going according to plan; why couldn't she ever steal this girl's soul? No one had ever been able to transfer it out of her successfully, and she was beginning to see that she would not be able to do so either. She brought up her bow as Kagome glared at her from beneath her bangs. "If I can't have your soul, then neither will you."

AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Only one more left and maybe a prologue and the story is over. Sniffle sniffle. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: So, This is the End

AN: Alright......this is the end........I'm so sad..... Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I love you all I really do. The writer would be nothing without their readers. HAPPY READING AND ENJOY!

The One above All: Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. It means a lot. Sniffle… I'll miss you.

Disclaimer: There are thirty other chapters that make a point of saying I don't own it. Are any lawyers really that stupid to think otherwise at this point?

Love Isn't Just a Memory

Chapter Thirty-One: So This is the End

By: Nimerin

To say that coming to was a pleasant experience would have been the complete and utter opposite of what he was experiencing. Every nerve ending sizzled in pain as Inuyasha raised himself to his feet. He groaned as he glanced around for Kagome and his former love. He didn't see her but he did notice some of their other companions. Sango and Miroku were struggling against the barrier and were trying every trick at their disposal to no avail. Inuyasha staggered over to them and they finally noticed his presence.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed, "You have to help Kagome. She's in the well house alone with Kikyo."

He grunted and stumbled a bit before leag into the well house. The sight that greeted him was Kagome slumped against the well with a bleeding shoulder and a bloody arrow clutched in her shaking hand. Kikyo had her bow raised and pointed at the future girl, the path of this arrow was aimed at a much more deadly target.

Red seeped into the harried hanyou's eyes as he leapt forward and grasped the offending miko by the neck and off of the ground. A feral growl erupted from his throat as his sharp claws just barely began to pierce the dead miko's throat. "How dare you!" His gruffer than usual voice ground out past lengthened fangs.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she dropped her bow and arrow in shock. "Inu...ya....sha?" Her fingers flew up to the hand grasg her in the crushing grip and tried to gather her wits. "What's... happen...ing?"

His grip tightened, "I'm not going to let you hurt her you fucking bitch."

Kikyo gasped and started to make a barrier crackle around her in retaliation. The blue flames leapt over his skin and began trying to purify him, but he did not slacken his grip. In fact, if he was experiencing any pain, there was no show of it.

Kagome finally gathered enough strength to raise her slumped head and took in the scene laid before her. "Inuyasha, no!" The hanyou turned crazed youkai turned red eyes on her but made no other movements. "Oh Inuyasha..." she mumbled sadly, "You can't hurt her, don't do it." As if to prove her wrong, he growled lowly and tightened his grip once more. In response the barrier Kikyo was erecting crackled even more powerfully, this time eliciting a random wince occasionally from him.

Unable to bear seeing him in pain, she struggled to her feet to stop him. "She's purifying you, if you don't let go she is going to kill you."

"She will kill you if I do."

She slowly moved forward, slightly surprised that his youkai side was only intent on Kikyo and that it was capable of reasoning with. "You're here to protect me though. There has to be another way; you can't kill her it would hurt you too much when you go back to normal." She came up right in front of him, and he moved Kikyo to dangle at his side.

"She'll hurt you." He growled lowly, silently warring within himself.

Kagome wrapped her good arm around him in a calming hug. Her wounded shoulder she kept close to her body as she laid her head against his chest. His free hand hesitantly came around her and avoided her wound. "Please," she mumbled into his chest, "I don't want you to kill her." He let loose another prolonged growl before tossing Kikyo into the wall across the well house and wrapg his now free arm around Kagome protectively. "Thank you." She mumbled tiredly as she slumped against him.

Kikyo drew herself up from the crumpled heap she had been in and sneered in disgust. "How can you embrace that monster? Look at him, he is just a beast."

Inuyasha snarled, released Kagome, and began to advance on his prey. Kagome grasped his arm and glared at Kikyo, "He is not a monster; you are! He is only trying to protect me! You try to kill him even though you claim to love him."

"Look at him girl, really look. Those claws of his pierced my flesh moments again, what is to stop them from piercing your neck next?"

"He would never hurt me." Inuyasha ceased growling and relaxed at her last statement, but he still was glaring a warning to Kikyo.

"I tire of this." Kikyo stepped forward, one glowing blue hand extended, and touched the barrier surrounding the well. The barrier grew and began to swirl around the well house in response until it centered around Kikyo and her eyes began to glow the eerie blue color of her power. The extended hand then pointed toward Inuyasha and Kagome sending an arc of power in their direction.

Inuyasha quickly moved to stand in front of Kagome and was struck by the power. He cried out in pain as he crumpled to his knees. Kagome gasped and knelt beside him, surprised when his amber eyes stared tiredly up at her. "Get out of here Kagome."

Kagome began to cry, "No, I'm not going to leave you." Another blue arc of power stuck out towards them, this time Inuyasha barely managed to push them out of the way in time. He remained on the ground this time out of pure exhaustion, unable to make his body move but forced to watch. Kagome looked up at Kikyo in anger, "You tire of this? I'm tired of this; I'm tired of living in your shadow, of standing aside whenever you came around, and most of all I'm tired of watching you hurt Inuyasha and acting like it's okay."

As Kagome had spoken her eyes began to glow a faint k and tendrils of her power reached out and lashed against the power Kikyo had gathered. She stepped slowly forward and let the aura of her power surround the lashing tendrils of Kikyo's, "Why don't you let go?"

"Why should I? I was here first."

"But aren't you tired of living like this?" She questioned softly.

Kikyo's response was bitter, "I was killed before I was able to live my other life, I'll take what I can get."

"How many children die before they get a chance at life?"

"They weren't betrayed by those they loved!" Kikyo hissed.

"Neither were you. Inuyasha did not betray you; you know that it was Naraku. Why can't you get past that?"

"You don't know how it felt to have that overwhelming sense of hatred be your last emotion before death. I believed he betrayed me at that time, my soul is scarred from that and I will never be able to move fully past that."

"It's my soul too and I don't feel any bitterness towards Inuyasha."

"Stupid girl, every time a soul is reborn it grows and expands gaining from the past experiences. It doesn't remain the same or it would never find enlightenment. We may share the same core soul, but only a piece of it is the same as mine. Your part of the soul may be able to move past that feeling of betrayal, but mine is not."

A single tear slipped past Kagome's eyes as she felt the raw pain emanating from Kikyo whom she now stood in front of, "Then let me help you." She reached forward and embraced a surprised Kikyo. Her k aura wrapped completely around the blue and they merged into a soft purple light as Kikyo relaxed and returned the embrace.

Kikyo became wracked with sobs and leaned into Kagome's welcoming embrace, "If I let go of my hatred then I will become weak like this. I can't be like this."

Kagome stroked her hair soothingly, "You don't always have to be so strong."

"The village needed me to be; it was my duty."

"What about what you need? You need to let go of your hatred to find peace. The villagers love you, they would want that for you."

"But Naraku, and the Shikon..."

"We will avenge you." Kagome whispered vehemently, "He will pay for his sins."

Kikyo's sobs faded after a few moments and she stepped back from Kagome, a serene expression on her face. She closed he eyes for a moment before regarding the still immobile Inuyasha with a slight smile, "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Despite everything, you were always my friend and I love you for that. Remember that." She then turned to Kagome, "You are a great miko Kagome, Thank you for everything." She faded away into the wash of purple light. The aura around Kagome took on the force of a powerful wind and flowed back into Kagome once more as she passed out from exhaustion.

Kagome woke to the twittering of birds somewhere nearby. She blinked her eyes open and waited as they adjusted to the shafts of sunlight leaking through her curtains. She yawned widely and started to stretch when she was abruptly stopped by a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She tightly gripped it as she sat up. "You shouldn't move around so much; you might reopen the wound." She blinked in surprise at the gruff voice before turning to look at down at Inuyasha. He was seated on the floor next to her bed, a solemn expression on his face. "Are you alright? Are you..." He trailed off and looked away from her.

"I'm fine. What else were you going to ask me?"

He glanced up at her shyly, "Are you... What I mean is...do you feel like you?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, her brow creased in thought, "I feel the same. Maybe a bit more...I don't know, aware; but I'm still me." She averted her face, "I'm sorry."

In mere seconds, she found herself enclosed in a strong embrace, "I'm glad." A gruff voice murmured.

She blinked in confusion, "You're glad I'm sorry?"

"Keh! No you stupid girl, I'm glad you're you. I was worried that there might be other side affects to what happened."

"Oh..." Kagome smiled softly, he was worried about her being the same, how cute, "I'm still sorry though."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That Kikyo is gone, I know it must be hard on you."

Inuyasha was silent as he thought about what she said, Kagome thought he was upset with her and tried to pull away; he only held on tighter. "It's better this way. She gets to be at peace and you're alright. That's one less person I have to worry about trying to kill you."

Kagome laughed lightly and snuggled into his embrace, "I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laid a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, "I love you too."

They lay still for a few moments, reveling in each other's presence before Kagome broke the silence, "How are the others?"

"They're fine, a few bruises here and there but there were no major damages."

"What happened to Shinku?"

"She left after Kikyo went in the well house. We don't know where she went, but the bouzo said that he doesn't think she's going to be a problem for us."

"What now?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Now we finish finding the shards. Who knows what Naraku's been up to since we've been gone."

"I guess we should head back today then and see how things are."

"I don't think so wench. You're arm isn't healed yet and you aren't going anywhere until it is."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm going to take a nap, then we can discuss this more."

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed with small tears in her eyes. She was clinging to little Shippo with one arm and hugging Sango with the other.

Souta was petting Kirara fondly, "Yeah, it's no fair that Kagome is the only one that gets to see you guys all the time."

Jii-chan nodded sagely, "Even though some of your companions have demon heritage, I find them all very useful wells of knowledge. You shall have to relay messages for me since most of them are unable to pass through the well."

Kagome rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm a mail service now."

Kagome's arm had fully healed in a matter of days with the help of her newly enhanced miko powers. They were now all gathered outside the well house and saying their teary goodbyes. The shard hunters felt like they were now part of Kagome's family and were sad to say farewell to some of the only family they had left. They had been outside exchanging their well wishes for the last ten minutes and it was now time for them to pass through to Sengoku Jidai.

A sudden wind picked up behind them and as it dissipated a melodious laugh could be heard. "Poor Kagome the miko mail service."

"Huh?" Everyone turned and regarded their guest in surprise, "Allerium-sama!"

"Please excuse me Allerium-sama but why have you honored us with your presence?" Miroku questioned.

Allerium smiled, "I came to see how things worked out. I sensed that the well was functioning as usual and thought I would check to make sure. I am pleased to see that everyone is doing well."

"Thank you for sending my friends to me; I don't think I would have survived if you hadn't." Kagome bowed respectfully.

"You are most welcome. I come bearing a gift as well." Allerium smirked mysteriously.

"What kind of gift?" Shippo hoped about excitedly.

Everyone chuckled at his youthful exuberance before Allerium answered, "Why I thought it would be wonderful if all of you could come visit Kagome's family. From now on, the well will work for all of the you shard hunters."

"Arigato!" Everyone exclaimed happily as they jumped about and hugged each other in glee.

"Well, I really must be going now, good luck on your quest." Without even waiting for a goodbye she disappeared and the family was left to thank the wind.

The group had raced back to the little village and greeted Kaede with many stories of their trip to the future. Kaede was pleased to hear of their success and of the peace that her sister had finally found. She shared with them the latest rumors of the shards and the group decided it would be best to head out at once to make up for lost time. As everyone else scrambled to get things ready to go, Inuyasha retreated to the lofty branches of the Goshinboku to wait.

'So,' his inner voice decided to keep him company, 'You finally have things back to normal.'

'Not quite, things with Kagome and I aren't the same.'

'Iie, they aren't, they're better. All because of me!'

'Because of you! What the hell are you babbling about?'

The voice snickered, 'Oh come on, what's the big deal; I'm you after all.'

'Keh!' He suddenly became somber, 'Kikyo may not be after Kagome anymore, but I'm still going to have a lot of people trying to get her.'

'You'll take care of her. You're love for her will make you ready for anything.'

He mentally grunted and ceased the inner conversation since Kagome was now standing under the tree.

"Inuyasha, we're all packed." He jumped down beside her and nodded once to show that he had understood, "Ready?" she questioned.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her down the pathway towards the village, "I'm ready." 'For anything.'

FIN

AN: Well, that's it, the end of the story. There will be no epilogue after this, sadly. I thought it would better to lengthen this chapter instead of making two short chapters. I really enjoyed writing this, and I have other ideas planned for the Inuyasha fandom in the near future. Just keep checking my bio for the new story. Or if you can't wait, you can check out my original fiction on under the same pen name. Now just because this is the last chapter, doesn't mean you don't have to review; it means you have to review as a parting gift. PLEASE REVIEW AND FARE THEE WELL! (Aren't I the dramatic one?)


End file.
